


Magic and other fun surprises

by xenn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artwork (?) chapter 6, BAMF Stiles, Because yes, Bottom Peter Hale, F/F, Good Peter?, He's good to Stiles..., Kinda maybe Okay Peter?, M/M, Magic Stiles, Magical Soulmate Warriors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter isn't in the first chapter, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slight Dom/Sub, Slow Burn, Stiles-centric, Top Stiles, University/College, You Have Been Warned, but still kinda bad, from Shadowhunters there's only Magnus and a little bit of Raphael and Simon, slow burn??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenn/pseuds/xenn
Summary: Stiles doesn't talk to Scott, after having enough of Scotts' doubts about his ability to protect himself.He decides to find out more about his Spark and stumbles upon information about The Rightful Warriors, perfectly combined pairs of magic users, who are supposed to be the most powerful creatures in history of supernatural. Also, great BFFs.Will Stiles be lucky enough to be amongst the few who have their magical soulmate?Will he meet them and become powerfull?Is Peter a creeper who has been stalking Stiles for two years but can't anymore because he got caught??(Yes, yup, and obviously)





	1. Many questions, but mostly... "what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I suck at summaries.  
> This is the first chapter of a hopefully interesting, Stiles-centric, Steter series.  
> Not beta read, soooo, sorry for any mistakes. (Also, English is not my first language)
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Stiles was sat in front of his laptop putting finishing touches to his Forensic Psychology paper. He didn't move for two hours straight and he cursed the uncomfortable library chairs at least ten times. He saved the file titled _bane of my existance_ and closed the page.

'Remember to change the name before sending' he mutters to himself, despite being positive that he'll forget anyway, he doesn't change it right now. Because reasons. Sue him. He's too tired to care right now.

It's 9 in the evening and his dorm roommate is probably still banging his girlfriend and that makes Stiles even more irritated than he already was. He's a tired, hungry student in his second year of Criminology, and he hadn't tapped anyone since last Christmass. He has a right to be angry about being sextiled, right?

Stiles hasn't felt happy for a long time now. His past hunts him in his dreams and loneliness hunts him during day. He has a few friends, but still... He's conflicted between missing Beacon Hills and the Pack, and wanting to not have anything to do with it anymore. He stares blankly at his computer desktop, thinking about Scott, his _best friend_ , with whom he hadn't spoken since their argument last summer.

 

_They were standing before a huge abandoned house, about to get rid of the new Big Bad, and of course Scott just had to say it._

_'You need to stay by the Jeep, Stiles'_

_'Excuse me?' Stiles said. It wasn't really anything new, honestly. 'Why, the useless human has to stay behind? Skinny and defenceless, right Derek?' Derek didn't even flinch but his eyebrows said something along the lines of "I'm sorry"_

_'It's not that, Stiles! You know that, and you know you're no match for a witch like that!' and with that Scott left._

 

Stiles snorted at the memory of the Pack getting their asses seriously, lethally kicked untill he barged in and bashed the witches' head into the ground. They havn't spoken since. Stiles isn't sure if it's because he killed someone, or because Scott feels guilty about doubting him.

And Stiles is _sad_ , of course he is, but he doesn't miss it as much as he thought he would. He doesn't miss the constant doubt and underestimating. He gets that Scott is worried and overprotective, but he's not a child, well, not his child. And if Stiles own dad can trust him enough to let him figth his battles, why can't the True Alpha?

Over the course of two years Stiles learned how to fight and shoot, gained muscle, but that doesn't matter, 'cause he's not a mighty, strong werewolf, right? What he is, however, is a Spark. Something that was never properly explained to him because _there were more important matters._

He shakes himself out of his thoughts and opens the file titled _'suck it, you, the nonbelievers'_. It's over 300 pages worth of information on magic, not all on Spark, but all intersting. Currently, he's on page 229, reading about 'The Rightful Warriors' wondering if, by any chance, it's just a load of crap. It shouldn't be though... he pulled it from the Bestiary.

That, though, doesn't change the fact that it really sounds like a loud of crap. The Rightful Warriors are magical soulmate warriors, _I mean, really? Nice fairytale..._ Supposedly, they are a very rare occurrence, two pure magic users (meaning people who have magic naturally, not the ones who force it on themselves. Those are total crazy assholes) whose souls and minds are a perfect fit for each other. They usually share some experiences before bonding, and after they share a mind, _whaaa??_ , and abilities.

_So like, magical besties?_

It says here that it's almost impossible to kill them once bonded, thus they are usually hunted before they get a chance to meet their _bestie_. And if one dies, the other is in so much pain, body and mind, that they usually die too.

'Well, that's commitment' he mutters to himself again. Luckly the library is usually empty at an hour like this.

It is not easy for the Warriors to find each other, since they wont feel any kind of pull unless they know about and believe in the concept.

Stiles huffes to himself, closing his laptop. _That sounds so cliche._

He walks home thinking how cool it would be to have a warrior bestie.

 

That night he dreams of the moon and a little girl running for her life. He wakes up in the middle of the night, sweaty and cold. 'Luna...' he rasps out.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, when he wakes up, he feels like his missing something. He had a weird dream. He usually has weird dreams,  _yes,_  but this one was different. 

 

'I'm telling you' Stiles says to his friend, Simon, over morning coffee at Starbucks'I was a little girl, like nine or ten years old, and I was running away from these guys with guns and shit'  he takes a sip of his coffee  'And there was a woman with me, my mother, but not like  _my_ mother, like this girls' mother. And then they were shooting and then the mother got shot, and suddenly we were in a forest and she was bleeding out and I was crying and she kept repeating 'you have to run', 'you have to find him'. And the last thing I remember is the moon. Like literaly just the moon... As if I was, I don't know, staring at it for 6 hours straight. 

Simon blinks at him for a good minute, then sighs.

'And you think this is somehow supernaturally _supernatural_? I personally think you just have a weird mind, thus weird dreams...'

'Nah dude, I'm telling you, there was _something_  wrong with it'

His friend Simon was familiar with the supernatural, with all the being a Vampire Daylighter and shit, so Stiles can freely discuss it with him. However Simons' knowledge on these subjects was a little lacking so he wasn't expecting much, really.

'You're paranoid, and I'm leaving' he says ' got class in 10'

Stiles watches him gather his stuff and leave silently. He glances out the window contemplating calling Deaton when he hears a _thump._ He whips his head around and is met with big eyes staring back at him from the other side of the table. 

 

He realises he's seen the girl around the campus and in class before. She's beautiful, green eyes, warm brown hair, big lips... but somehow, Stiles wasn't atracted to her in the slightes. Which was plain bizare.

'Hi?' he tries, eyeing her suspiciously, depite every fiber in his body telling him to trust her.

'Do you know my name?' she asks, voice smooth. And _what?_ No, seriously,  _what???_

'Um, no?' he aswers.

'Damn' she says under her breath 'Too early. Um, listen, could you trust me?' she ask, with a sincere worried expression. 

The 'no, I don't know you' sits at the tip of his tounge, yet as he looks deep into the girls' eyes he feel like that answer would be incorrect... he clears his throat  'Why do I feel like I  _can_ trust you?' he asks her. He's like really confused right now. 

The girs just grins at him and instead of answering says 'Please, don't try and find my name out. It will come to you, and when it does, you come to me, okay?' with that she stands up and leaves. 

 

Afrer looking at the place the girl was sitting in for a good 15 minutes Stiles mutters a very confused 'what...' and promptly realises he's late for lecture. 

 

 


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets the mystery girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words on the previous chapter, I hope you'll like this one too. :)

Stiles is really, _really_ tempted to just search the girls name. Really. He sits on his rooms' floor, fingers hovering over the keyboard of his laptop, student register of his University page open. It has been two weeks since the utterly confusing conversation with The Stranger and he still hasn't decided what to do. 

'Damn it!' he sighs, closing the page. It's difficult to explain what is it exactly that he's feeling. Like... going against the girls' request would be like cheating on a boyfriend or something, unexceptable. He's stuck between not trusting her at all 'I mean, I don't even know her...' and feeling like he's known her his whole life! 'Maybe we used to be friends in our previous lives?' he asks himself.

The supernatural is a thing, so maybe Reincarnation exists too?? He sighs again, lately he does that a lot, _sigh_...

 

'Hey Sitles!' his overly cheerful rommate Lucas says upon entering their room 'why such a frowny face?' he kind of reminds him of Scott. 

 _Ugh, so much happiness_ 'uh, it's nothing, just, life's confusing ya know?' Stiles says getting into his bed.

'Confusing how?' Lucas shouts from the bathroom, with a toothbrush in his mouth.

'ugh, I dunno, I talked with this girl, that I don't know the name of, but am positive that I know her somehow...'

'Like a one night stand?'

'No, Luc, I remember my one night stands' he thought about such possibility but he's sure he'd remeber the girls face. 'And to top that, I've been having this weeeeird ass dreams..'

'About that!' Lucas interupts him 'I wanted to talk to you about it!'

'About ... my dreams?' 

'Yes! You keep mumbling in your dream and waking me up! Yesterday you were straight up shouting! It's honestly starting to creep me out a little...'

'Um... Sorry? What have I been shouting?' 

'Uh, like, Luna or something' Lucas answers while going through his stuff.

'Moon? I've been shouting "moon"?' well, that would fit his dreams about the moon...

'Amonghs other things, yea' his roommate says, passing him his phone. He looks at it, confused, and there's a recording. He clicks play. 

He hears himself panting and whimpering in between phrases like 'Luna, don't!' 'Luna come back!' 'Luna stop it!'. The recording ends with him screaming bloody murder. 

He stares unblinkingly at the phone for a good minute before Lucas comes to take it away.

'Why you dream about stopping the moon from something, I have no idea!' he says, then after a moment adds ' Though Luna is a name too, so maybe you know ...' Stiles didn't hear the rest, as he bolted out the door like the devil himself was chasing him, only stoping to put on shoes. 

Running down the stairs Stiles briefly wonders _why am I running, why is it so important to me?!_ He dismisses the thoughts in order to focus on not tripping and not dying. 

He pushes the door, crashing into something,  _hard._

'Jesus fucking Christ driving a Prius' says the voice behind the door ' are you insane Stiles?' 

Stiles gapes at the girl siting on the sidewalk in front of him ' LUNA!' he shouts, extatic ' Luna! You're Lunaaa!!'

She grins up at him 'Yupp, hi!' she says extending a hand to him. He takes it and pulls her up. He feels slight tingling where their skin touches. 

"Okay..." Stiles sighs, coming down from his high of excitment 'Would you mind explaining what is going on? Because if I'm not mistaken I've been having dreams about you and your past for like two weeks'

'Well, I've been having dreams about you, your past AND your present for over 10 years so you don't get to complain!' Luna says, waving a finger at him 'Come on, I think the cafe at the corner is still open'

* * *

 

They're sitting by the window, with cheap coffee in their hands. It turns out they like it exactly the same, lots of milk, some carmel creamer and sugar. Stiles should feel embarresed, since his sitting in his Batman sleeping bottoms and Deadpool T-shirt, but he doesn't pay it no mind, he's about to feed his curiosity, get a logical explanation, and all will be fine.

'Soooooo...' the girl, Luna, starts with the rim of her coffee cup against her lips ' since you've started having these dreams, _and I felt you start having these dreams_ , I can only assume you know about the concept of The Rightful Warriors, right?'

Stiles remembers reading about them a few weeks back, so he nods, but his expression is confused. _How does it has anything to do with my dreams?_

'Well, um, congratulations? You're sitting in front of your magical BFF' she grins, unsurely, while doing jazz hands. 

He stares at her, silently, and then stares some more. Then he starts laughing. _Of course... this is his fucking life._

 

'This is ridiculus... ' Stiles says 'You realize how ridiculus this is, right? Two weeks ago I read this fairytail and now, _bam.'_ he gescures an explosion with his hands.

'I do realise how it sounds, believe me. If you hadn't read about _the fairytail_ you would have never started feeling my presence, and I would probably never approach you, not being 100% certain if it's you' she said and a sad smile lingered on her face ' When I first heard about it, even though I was nine years old it was hard for me to believe in such a story. But it was kinda hard to call bullshit with your monther dying in your arms, ya know?' she laughed nervously. He felt sad, and sorry for her, remembering his own mothers' death. 

'But it also makes sense, you know? If you're anything like me, _and you're supposed to be_ , then you like solving mysteries, connecting dots, calculating everything. And thats what I did. It took me a while, obviously, I was a little girl, who witnessed her mothers' death, I had no idea what to do, I was shaken up and lost. When I started running I stumbled upon a wolf pack who took me it. I didn't utter a word to them for over a month, they stated to suspect I was a mute. The first thing I ever said to them was "Luna", the new name I chose for myself. You know  _goddess of the moon,_ I deemed it appropriate, werewolves and all that jazz.' she chuckled lightly, obviously remembering something 'they were so shocked when they heard me speak, I would have laughed if I wasn't grieving.' she sighed.

'Not long later I started having dreams about a boy. The boys' mother died, just like mine, he was grieving, just like me. I felt like the boy from my dreams was my best friend, and although the dreams about him were rarely happy, I loved falling asleep. I witnessed the boy hurt, when his father wouldn't stop drinking, I've seen the boy smile for the first time in a long time when his goofy bestfriend did everything he could to make him feel better. After two years, I realised that 'Stiles' was just the boys nickname, and Mieczysław was his name, when he started coming to him mothers' grave every week, welcoming her with "hi mom, it's me, Miecio"' _(Miecio is short for Mieczysław, just FYI)_

Stiles had tears in his eyes. He tried very hard not to let them fall. 

' That's when the hunters came... They murdered my pack because they wanted me. It was all chaotic, people were dying, I didn't know what was happening. That was the frist time I killed a person. I was 11 years old.' she shakes her head sadly 'I should have been buying my first bra and gossiping with friends, istead I was running for my life,  _again._ For next two years I was homeless, without a family, without a pack... The only thing that kept me from insanity was you. My dreams about your life, that was slowly but surely getting better. That's when I fully believed that you're my soulmate, when I realised how detailed and  _normal_ the dreams were.' she smiled, looking into his wet eyes. 'You saved me' 

'I was attacked again, I was in New York then, fighting off at least a dozen of hunters when I saw a blue flare of light. That's when I met Magnus, a great warlock, and later, a great dad.' she smiled fondly' He took me in and tought me everything a young warlock should know.'

Siles cleared his throat ' So you're a warlock?' his words coming out husky. They were both crying a little now. 

'Oh, um, yeah, I should have mentioned that before.' she took a sip of her coffee ' And you're a Spark, right?'

He nodded. 

'That's awesome! If you choose to believe me, and we bond, we're gonna be sooooo dope-ass mothercracking cool'

Stiles laughed, it was weird, the way the girl changed the mood with one sentece. How horrible her life was and yet her smile was so pure. He liked it, maybe he could learn that from her.

He thought about all that the girl just said. It seemed sincere, all the things she knew about him were true and it did explain his weird dreams pretty well. He sighed, that's what his life is, and he doesn't even mind anymore. 

 

 

'So you said "Luna" was the name you chose for yourself, right?' they were walking back to the dorm building. She nodded 'What's your real name?' 

 She stopped walking momentarily, a pained expression on her face. Then she smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

'Wow, I haven't used that name in over 10 years' she scraches her forehead 'It's, um, Louella... It's French, my grandma was from Marsille, my grandpa was from Poland, so I'm a fun little mix' she chuckles. 'You know, it means _a fighter_ , just like your first name.'

 'Yeah?' he smiles. She smiles back.

'Yeah'

 

They were at the door, and Stiles noticed that instead of entering, Luna's hovering akwardly by the entrance.

'You're not coming?' he asks

'Ummm, no I don't really live here' 

He lifts one eyebrow, unimpressed expression.

'I was... visiting a friend ???' 

'You were totally stalking me!' 

'Yeah, I might have, possibly, been stalking you' she grimases waiting for Stiles' reaction.

'Jeezzz' he sighs, laughing a little. At that, her whole face lights up. 

'Oh! I was meaning to ask you, did you know you had a real stalker?' she asks.

'What, like, other than you?' 

'Yes other than me' she says, rolling her eyes. 'It's a dude, and he's been following you for like two years know.'

_'WHAT?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wonder who that stalker might be, right?!! No idea... XD 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Btw, in my head Luna looks like Phoebe Tonkin, if you're wondering.  
> Btw2, Mieczyław means something more along the lines of 'a guy who finds his fame by being an awesome sword fighter' but I thought I will shorten it to 'fighter' for obvious reasons :D


	3. In for the kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more action.

_'Yes other_ _than me' she says, rolling her eyes. 'It's a dude, and he's been following you for like two years know.'_

_'WHAT?!'_

 

Luna just laughs at his outraged expression. 'Don't worry, he's not dangerous.' her face morphs into something more serious 'If he was I would have already got rid of him'

'But you could've, like, told me earlier?!' Stiles shouts, still outraged.

'Oh yeah, totally!  _Hey dude, you don't know me, but there's this guy stalking you, oh how do i know that? Yeah, I've been stalking you_ _too_.'Stiles just rolls his eyes 'I feel that going super well.' 

'But who is he? Do you know him? Is he from around campus?' 

Luna shakes her head 'No, I don't think so. He looks like he could afford to buy all the apartments around here, so he probably has some fancy place in the suburbs. And he's a werewolf.'

'Why would a werewolf, rich dude be stalking me?' Stiles asks, more himself than anyone 'what does he look like?'

'Um, I snapped a photo of him once, and tried to find him in the New York police records' Stiles quirks an eyebrow at that ' Don't judge me! I know you do that too!'

'Alright, fair enough, and what did you find?'

'huh? Oh! Yeah, nothing.'

'Helpful' 

'Oh shushhh. He's like in his mid thirties maybe? Dark hair, always, _and I mean always,_ styled perfectly. Expensive shoes and a loooot of v-necks. Any other shirt I've seen him in was a Henley, but rarely. Hmmm, what else? He has bight eyes, but I never got close enough to see what colour exacly.' she chuckled ' He looks really funny, with his expensive clothes and styled hair crouching behind a bush, you should tot... Stiles? Why are you growling?'

_'Grrrr Ptr'_

'What?'

'Peter!'

'Who's Peter?'

'THE STALKER!'

'Oh, of course... I have the photo on my laptop at home, I'll send it to you so you can be sure, but... you know him?'

'Yes' he gritted through his teeth, taking Lunas' elbow and dragging her along, away from the dorm rooms door.

'Where are we going?'

'Your place.'

'Oh, that's totally the other way..' she said. He just sighed and motioned for her to lead the way.

* * *

 

After 15 minutes of a silent walk (Luna was to scared to talk because Stiles kept  _growling_ ) they were sat in a small flat, in front of Lunas' laptop.

'Is that your Peter?' she asked, opening the file.

'Yes' Stiles gritted. 'And he's not  _my_ Peter!' 

'Alrightttt.... sooo why is he stalking you?' 

'Because he's a psychopath!!!' Stiles shouted 'He probably has some horrible plan that includes stalking me! He's a manipulative maniac!' 

 _'Shush, I have neighbours and its 1AM'_ Luna said 'And that's impossible'

 'What's impossible?'

'That he's a maniac psychopath waiting to kill you. I can read auras. On the hands you can see intentions, and his were always good.'

_... She can read auras? Will I be able to read auras too? Not the point here, Stiles! Focus!_

'Maybe you didn't get close enough? Didn't get a clear view?'

'No, the moment I realised he's after you I checked him to see if you were in danger. I'm never wrong about things like that, honey.' 

 

After 10 minutes of trying to figure what creeper zombiewolf might want, Stiles hears something between a squeak and a shout coming from the kitchen. Worried, he bolts in the direction, imaging finding Luna's intestines on the walls or someting along those lines. 

'What.' he says upon finding Luna rolling around in laughter 'I thought you were dying.'

'Omg' she chokes out 'sorry, I just remembered that guy, Peter, from the dreams I have! Thought I can't say I'm surprised I didn't figure it out earlier, with the amout of arousal and repression mist you projected around him' she laughed again at Stiles' red-faced, embarrassed expression, and caught him by the elbow when he started angrily walking away 'oh don't be like that!'

'Everyone has a right to have inappropriate crushes!' he grumbled.

'Of course! Don't worry, soon you'll be getting such horribly embarrassing parts of my past too' she was still laughing, but added more seriously 'But you're right about his, um, psychotic tendencies, and he does have a  _questionable_ past... Which is why it's confusing that his intentions were entirely positive'

'That's what I said!'

'I think we should simply ambush him, and ask...'

'First of? Ambushing Peter might end in bloodshed... and second of all, like he's gonna even answer our questions.' Stiles said, rolling his eyes, remembering Peter's ability to lie without even having to lie, Seelie level kinda shit. 

Luna sighed loudly, draging a hand through her hair. 'Well, then we'll have to  _persuade_ him. Now, sleep! Tommorow is a schoolday and I have a 9 AM lecture. You can crash at the couch.' 

* * *

Stiles awoke to the sound of cups shuffling and water running. He got up and followed the sound to the kitchen, and was met with a very sleepy Luna, yawning. She silently passed him a cup of coffee and setteled two plates of scrambled eggs on the tabel. 

When they were done eating Stiles gathered the dishes to clean. 'Sooo, Luna...' he started, with his back to her 'about the whole bonding ritual thing...'

'Stiles' she interupted him firmly 'I understand that you're unsure about the whole situation, I don't expect you to jump into the into it without a second thought' 

She came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder 'We should get to know each other first, spend some time together, and all that kinda stuff.'

'Yeah, okay' he smiled at her, happy that she understood. 

'Though I have to warn you, do not tell anyone about it. Those hunters, who were after me? They weren't hunting me because I'm a warlock. It was because they found out I'm supposed to be bonded.'

'Why are they so adamant on killing The Warriors?' he asked. He really didn't understand, Luna didn't seem to be a bad person, perfectly sane, and him? Yeah, he didn't think he deserved to be hunted. 

'Simply because they're scared... Some would hide behind the idea of keeping the world from imbalance, you know, how it's unfair for two people to possess that much power, but it's usually the fear that drives them. There were very few bonded Rightful Warriors throughout history, a few left alive. I wish I could meet some, but I wasn't able to track any'

'Well' Stiles exhaled loudly 'I better make my mind up soon, huh?' 

Luna chuckled and pushed his shoulder lightly.

 

* * *

 

When he was done with all his classes and homework it was almost 8PM. He was tired and his head was spinning from all the new information and theories he had.

 

He entered his dorm room and was met with a gun plastered to his spine and a knife at his throat. Everything happened so fast. He grabbed the wrist of his attacker to stop him from slicing.

'Don't move.' the attacker said.

'Lucas?!' Stiles exclaimed, recognising the voice of his roommate 'what the fuck are you doing?! Is this some sick joke?!'

Lucas laughed, the _I'm the bad guy in a movie_ kinda laugh. If Stiles wasn't close to dying he would either mock him or be shocked that  _the sweet, happy guy_ even knew how to sound so  _evil._

'Think of it however you want, but you will die tonight'

Stiles struggled, but it only resulted in the gun digging deeper into his back.

_Shit shit fuck I'm gonna die._

_'why?!'_

'Oh, why? My dear little Rightful Warrior, you know exactly why!'

_Shit! How did he find out so fa-_

'All that time? You knew all the time? How... Why didn't you kill me earlier?' stupid question, when you have a knife at your throat, Stiles knows. 

'I had to make sure it's you, you see, even though in my opinion all magical creatures are pests it's  _against the code_ to kill them' he sneered the last words 'They're gonna be so happy, that of all the creatures we track, mine is the big deal' he said, proudly, pressing the knife more, drawing some blood. 

'Dude, I didn't do anything wrong! You have no right to kill me!' Stiles was getting desperate here...

'Oh I have every right!' Lucas roared 'If I don't kill you now, you'll gain godlike powers! You'll be able to wipe a whole continent! We won't let that be a possibility!'

'So you're killing me because of a possibility?! That's fucked up!' Stiles was close to tears, feeling his pulse throb against the metal. He was praying for Luna to drop by, to come busting through the door, but he knew that won't happen. He's gonna die today. 

He shut his eyes, one tear falling down his cheek. 

 

The blade was digging deeper and deeper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun... spoiler, Stiles is totally gonna die, end of fic. Heh, I'm hilarious, I know.  
> Who do you think will come to his rescue?
> 
> The aura on hands stuff is complete bullshit (at least I think it is). There will be more, like aura around the head for mood, around the heart for connections and relationships and so on, but it's totally my creation, so don't take it for a fact in any way. :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. What they feel, what I feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna safe the day?
> 
> There are some ex-Pack feels at the end, brace yourself.

_The blade was digging deeper and deeper._

 

Suddenly Stiles heard a loud crash of broken glass, and felt his attacker being pulled back. He collapsed on the floor, franticly palming his throat and gasping for air. 

There was a roar, gunshots and loud bang of a body being slammed against a wall right behind him, he quickly jerked forward, looking up to see who his savior was.

 

 _'Peter'_  he gasped, voice horase.

 

The last thing he registered before passing out was Lucas running through the broken window, Peter visibly conflicted wether to follow or stay with Stiles and Luna crashing through the door with a worried expression. 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up to sounds of a heated, hushed argument. He tried opening his eyes but his head was hurting to much. His throat was dry, muscles were aching.

 

 _'...how was I supposed to know he was a dickhead hunter!? I haven't even ever met that guy!'_ came Lunas voice  _'you're the one who's stalking Stiles, **profusely** , you should know!' _

Maybe they really are soulmates, if she's  _already_ arguing with Peter. Stiles chuckled weakly.

Oh, right,  **Peter** 's here...

'Stiles?! You okay?' he felt Lunas' fingers closing around his wrist.

He felt another hand, warmer one, on his forehead. 

'Ptr' he tried cracking one eye open 'what the hell' he croacked 'are doing here?'

'Well, you were in danger, darling so I intervened' he heard a smile in his voice

'Yeah I got that part covered' Stiles tried sitting up but failed miserably 'I mean, what are you doing here, in New York,  _on campus_ '

'Um, I told you he was stalking you right?' Luna said. Stiles rolled his half open eyes 'OH! That's the interrogation part! Damn, sorry, the stress is short circuiting my brain.'

'I resent that! I was merely making sure you were okay, which' Peter sighed 'you weren't, so it's a good thing I was around'

'Yeah um...' Stiles stuttered,  _to think he had to thank Peter creeperwolf Hale for saving his life_ 't-thank you. But still...  _Why?'_

Peter smiled, amusement in his eyes, and stood up 'How about I'll bring you some water?'

Stiles could really use some water...

'This converstation isn't over!' Stiles and Luna shouted after him in unision, to which he just chuckled.

 

He must have fallen asleep again, because when he opened is eyes again it was already bright outside. 

Peter was asleep in an armchair by the couch (now, that he was more focused he saw gunshot holes in his v-neck) and Luna was a bundle of blankets on the floor. He cracked a smile at that. He felt  _cared for, protected._ He shook his head. 

_What the hell... you feel cared for by Creeperwolf extraordinaire and a girl you met two weeks ago. What is even happening._

He went to the kitchen to boil water for coffee, coming back he kicked his little finger on a table leg which resulted in him rolling around in pain, Peter in his fighting pose and Luna franticly trying to untangle herself from the blankets.

He laughed while crying in pain. 'It's alright, we're alright! It's just me and my finger!' Peter rolled his eyes while Luna flopped back, face first, to the floor whining 'coffeeeeeeee'

 

Stiles and Peter were sitting by the kitchen table, with Luna situated on the counter, drinking coffee. Nobody said anything for a long time probably looking for something to say at all. 

Stiles, personally, very confused. Suposed magical soulmate, Peter stalking him and a near death experience was a little bit too much for one week. Tree days to be exact...

Luna cleared her throat. 'I'm gonna teach you how to fight, okay?'

'I know how to fight' Stiles huffed 'I'm a future FBI agent.'

'That didn't help you yesterday, did it?' Peter asked, retorically.

Both college students rolled their eyes.

'That's not what I mean' the warlock said 'I mean, fight with your magic. You know, how to channel energy, cast spells, maybe we'll even be able to determine which element is your stong side. I'm not sure about the limitations and abilities of a Spark, but we gotta figure something out...' 

'Oh, okay... That'd be kinda dope.'

Luna laughed 'Super dope, cupcake. But I'm serious, something like that can't happen againg. You almost  _died_ ' her voice broke 'we _won't_  let that happen again. So, until you know how to protect yourself, you'll always be with me, got it?'

'Or me.' Peter added

' _Excuse you_ ' Stiles started 'Why exactly do you think I trust you enough?' 

'Well, I _kept a close eye_  on you for a long time, and haven't hurt you one bit'

'That doesn't mean you won't!' 

Peter chuckled 'I understand your doubts, but that will not stop me from carying for your well being'

' _MY WELL BEI-_ ' the younger man was interupted by the sound of his phone. 'Hello?' 

_shit, it's the RA, get your acting skills on._

'Whaaa? Really? Completely trashed? You're sure it's my room?' Stiles directed a paniced look towards Luna 'Um, I've been at my friends all night, you know, my roommate is a loud snorer. Is Lucas okay btw?' _yes, acting, that's how you do it_ 'Oh, he's not aswering his phone?'  _I wonder why_ 'I'll try calling him later, yes.'

'Tell him you won't be living there anymore' Luna whispered.

'Then where will I be living' he whispered back. 

She poited to the couch in the living room.  _Oh well, better safe than sorry._

'Um, listen'  he directed his voice back at the phone again 'that's very concerning that someone broke into our room, I don't think I want to live there anymore'

Back came some I understans and of courses and the call was over. 

'Well' he sighed 'I should be expecting to be called to the police station any time now...'

* * *

 

Later that day, when he was done with all his lectures and moving his stuff to Lunas' place he felt completely exhaused, not only physicly but emotionally too. The whole day passed with Stiles constantly thinking  _'I was seconds away from death'..._ He felt horrible at the thought of leaving his father, whom he last saw three whole months ago. He poisoned his head with thoughts of  _'would anyone else even miss me?'_

He sighed sadly and dialed his fathers' numer.

'Stiles?' the boys heart broke a little at the genuine surprise in his father voice.

'Yeah, hey daddy-o'

They talked for a bit, Stiles told his dad about Luna, well, he only said she's a new friend, but still... His father told him about the latest bizzare case of men dissapearing all around California, Stiles asked about his diet, his dad asked about school and money, and so on. It was a simple conversation, but Stiles liked it, missed it. He cursed himself for neglecting their reltionship.

 

 _You can do this,_ he pep talked himself, choosing the next number to call.

'Heeeey Lyds, how you doing?'

'Stiles.' he flinched at her cold yet dissapointed tone 'Well, good to know you're alive'

Since they parted paths, him New York, her MIT, they talked maybe 4 times... He didn't call, thinking she held a grudge against him, just like Scott. She wrote sometimes but Stiles was sure it's just basic politeness.

'Yeah, alive and kicking, though barely' he chuckled nervously. He told her about the craziness that his life currently was (omitting the Peter part, he wasn't yet sure about that one). She was just as disbelieving at him, at the begining, but she knew Stiles didn't have high acting skills, so when his voice started shaking while explaining the attack from last night, she believed.

'Jesus, Stiles' she sighed 'You're a complete and utter magned for fucked up supernatural, you know that right?'

He laughed, though he heard the concern in her voice.

'I've missed you' 

'I've missed you too' his voice wavered a little 'you know, life without my queen just isn't the same'

She laughed then told him how the weekends she spends in Beacon Hills suck without him there.

'Um, how's the pack?' he asked after a moment.

She sighed 'I'm not sure what to tell you... They're all alive but.. kinda miserable? Scott went a little crazy with the "everyone lives, nobody dies" policy. A few months back, there was an army of slightly psychotic pixies, murdering supernatural for power. Their death count was literarly over 100, that we know of. When Pack went to confront them, they all almost died... Then Derek killed their queen, disarming other pixies and Scott flipped his shit' he could almost see her rolling her eyes 'They all miss you, you know? Though Liam is totally still mad at you, he keeps whining that you're the one that left, so he's not gonna miss you, but you were his pack momma! We can all see his little broken heart.'

'Damn...' he didn't know what to say 'I... I thought they shared Scotts' opinion... that I'm a useless little research engine that killed a witch and isn't worth a place in The Pack anymore...'

'Well, you sure are an idiot if you believe they think so.' she said, but her tone was fond 'Scott... well, Scott is Scott, True Alfa with a black 'n' white views and a golden moral compass... But he's just one part of the pack, the rest of us? We want you back...'

'Lydia...' he cleared his throat 'Thank you but... I don't think I can just _be back._ Scott is still the Alpha, and it's been too long. But I promise, I'll be a better friend to you. I'll even try being pack momma to Liam, without being in the Pack.'

'Yeah' she laughed a wet laugh 'yeah, okay. Talk to you soon? Don't get yourself killed!!'

'Yes m'am! Talk to you soon.'  

 

He shot a text to Liam, asking how he's been, a little anxious if he's gonna write back.

 

Nonetheless, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make my dead, black heart come to life! :D 
> 
> Next up - a wet dream, yeaaah. (featuring Peter, of course.)  
> I can't, for the love of everything I love, decide if I want Stiles to be a cheeky top or a blushy bottom, so it'd be lovely of you if you could express your opinions about it :)


	5. Find your Element

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Training montage! + Stiles slowly warming up to Peter.

Stiles is sitting on a couch in Dereks' loft, dazed and confused.

_When the hell did I get here?_

Suddenly, he feels fingers on the waistband of his running shorts, pulling them down.

'Fuck' he gasps, when he meets eyes of the owner of those fingers.

Peter is kneeling on the floor, in between his parted legs, naked expet for a pair of red lacy panties.

'Jesus Chr-' Stiles voice breaks when Peter runs his fingertips over his pelvic bone. 'ahh'

'Peter what are you doing?!' he asks, pushing the mans' head away. Peter doesn't even bulge, maybe because of werewolf strengh, maybe because Stiles doen't really put his heart into the action. 

 _Oh well, might as well enjoy it_ he thinks grabbing Peters' hair.

The wolf licks a long stripe from the bottom to the tip of his cock, then sucks in the head. Stiles notes that the older man is palming his own dick through the seethrough underwear.

'You like it huh?' Stiles asks, pulling the hair in his hand a little. 

'Stupid question' Peter murmurs against his cock. 

' _Sassy_ ' Stiles whipseres.

'You wouldn't want me any other way' the wolf retorts, swallowing him to the base. All Stiles can do is moan and groan, as he fucks his face, hips shooting up.

He can feel his orgasm coming.

'Fuuuu-' Stiles moans.

 

'-uck' he ends with a sigh, waking up, laying in his bed slightly terrified, sweaty and wet.

'This is ridiculous' he whispers to himself, standing up from the couch to clean himself. 

This is definately not his first wet dream featuring Peter,  _that man is hot!_ , but lately they've intensified. During the last three weeks, whenever Luna's not around, there's Peter, sitting with him in the park while he studies, eating lunch with him, grocery shopping with him. Stiles is pretty sure if the man stopped showing up, he'd miss him.  _What a crazy thought._

He really doesn't know what to do about his growing attraction towards the older man. Sure, Stiles always thought that the man was interesting, but he's also a _psychopath._ The fact that he doesn't know why he's even here makes it all so much worse. 

Luckly, lately he haven't had enough time to ponder on it, with all the research, training and studying he's been doing. He's been trying to find the Boss Hunter of the group Lucas belongs to as well as their other targets (from what he gathered while having had a knife held to his throat, there were other magical users they've been observing). And if he hacked Argents' computer to do so, well, nobody has to know. 

So far not much came out of his research, but he was comunicating with a certain New York hunter, and it might be a strong lead. Hunters are cryptic fuckers, but he's pretty positive he'll be able to crack him. 

 

The training part has been going a little bit better. Stiles has already read ( _skimmed through_ ) two spell books that Luna copied for him, highlighted and mark the most useful, like protection runes, explosive spells, and shield incantations, which he's got soooo down. Learning to read auras was a bit more difficult, but Stiles was adamant that he had to know how to do this.

'I will finally be able to know when someone's lying, Luna! Suck it werewolves!' he exlaimed before spending a whole entire day trying to focus on Lunas life energy around her head to get to know her mood. 

Stiles was honestly quite dissapointed in himself.

'Cupcake, don't sell yourself short' Luna told him, noticing his mood 'It usually takes a lot more time.' 

It took him a few more days to get to the aura of intentions and connections. Walking around campus he kept checking people out (though he had to watch out for his silver glowing eyes, sunglasses were always with him), and it was seriously eye opening, like for example seeing that his Psych teacher, hated by everyone, was severly depressed and lonely... For their next lecture he brought him coffee, and besides the professor looking at him suspisiously, it was a nice lesson. Mr. Ferbit was much less of an asshole. Useful talent, reading auras. 

It was Friday afternoon, when he and Peter entered the apartment, he dropped his bag on the couch.

'Okay Luna! What's next?' he asked spotting her cooking something in the kitchen.

'Ummm, finals?'

'Oh, come on, I know we're both more that ready for finals.' he said stealing some chicken from a pan on the stove 'What I'm, personally, not yet ready for, is an organized group of hunters whose sole purpose in life is to kill us'

It was a bit of a lie, he already had a few runes carved into his body ( _dad is going to kill me when he sees them_ ), ready to be activated and used against any enemy, but still, he wanted to know moooore!

'Ugh, okay, I guess we can try and see if you're naturaly prone to any of the five Classical Elements.' she said

'How d-' he started, but was imidietly interupted by a plate being forced into his hands

'Na-a-a-ah, eat first, explain later.'

After they ate and cleaned (it was Peters' duty and  _since when does the creeperwolf gets duty cleaning dishes in our house?!_ ) him and Luna were sitting on the couch, a candle, a bowl of water and a cactus before them. Peter was sitting quietly in the corner of the room, watching them with interest. He didn't know how to feel about the wolfs' presence, but it was impossible to get him out of their flat without seriously maiming him (they know, they tried).

'I'm going to loosen your essence now, okay?' Luna said

'You'll do what to my what?' Stiles asked. The warlock rolled her eyes as the wolf snorted silghtly.

'It's like putting a warm, wet washcloth on your face to open the pores' she said 'To open up, access what's inside more easly.' 

'O-okay' he said, still unsure. Luna started murmuring something and her eyes begun glowing gold. He watched her, fascinated, untill he started feeling electicity-like tingling on his skin.

'Alright, so' she started, apparently done with the spell 'There are five Classical Elements -  earth, water, air, fire, and aether. Depending on your character, you can be naturaly prone to one or to some of them. Being in such an agreement with an Element in a useful thing, while battling, you don't need any spell, runes, or herbs, you just use your inner energy.'

She looked at him, expectant. 'Seems simple enough' he said.

'Okay then' she chuckled 'light that candle'

Stiles looked between her and the candle for a good minute.

'Same way you read auras. You need to focus on the energy. Fire energy in that case, you need to feel it _inside_.' she explained.

He nodded, calm and collected, trying to chanel the right kind of energy. It wasn't until the twentieth unsuccessful try that he lost his calm.

'Okay, stop' Luna said, grabbing his extended hand 'not fire then, I didn't think it was it, anyway.'

He sighed. Next the warlock told him to lift some water. He tried focusing on the light flow of the water, feeling the waves.

It was the tenth try when a bobble of water separated from the rest and started floating.

'A-HA!' Stiles exclaimed, victoriuos 'I did it!' He heard Peter chuckling lightly.

'Hummm' was all Luna had to say.

'Hum what?' he asked, he could almost see the gears in her mind turning, then clicking 'What?!'

'Move the curtain' she said, instead of answering 'Focus on air energy'

He decided not to question her, just do as she said. He focused on the air surrounding him, almost feelng it lick his skin, lifted his hand and-

'Shit!' he shouted, retracking his hand. He'd blown the window out... 'Shit, shit, sorry! Totally gonna pay for it!' He looked at Luna, paniced.

She was smiling like crazy. Peter was laughing at him, of course.

'You moved the water with the use of air. Intuicion, knowledge, unpredictability, destruction - _air_.' the girl said.

Stiles thought about it for a second. It did apply to him pretty well. His intuicion always told him who to trust, he always wanted to know more and more, his mind worked in such a way that it was hard to predict his next move, and destruction... well, we'll see.

'What are you?' he asked, curious. 

'Peaceful and calm' she said, extanding her hand, making water fly with ease. 'until'  she continued, freezing the water into the shape of a spike, flying it across the room, mere millimeters from Peters' head. 'I'm deadly'

'Rude' Peter muttered, moving away from the spike in the wall.

Stiles laughed. 'Cool.'

 

 

Four hours and five furniture peaces broken later, they were standing in the middle of what looked like a war zone.

'Um, we should probably find a bigger place to train me' Stiles said, standing over the broken coffee table.

'And a better teacher' Luna muttered. Stiles was about to say something when she walked away, phone in her hand, typing something furiously.

'Impressive' Stiles jumped at the voice behind him.

'Fucking hell, Peter, warn a guy' Peter laughed. 'Is this why you're here?' Stiles asked suddenly, looking at the wolf with his silver eyes 'To somehow take the powers from me?'

Peter had the audacity to look hurt and offended. 'Not that it's a bad thing, having someone as powerful as Luna and you by my side, but I would never use you for your powers. I would never hurt you.'

'Yeah, like you've never...' Stiles started saying, but now that he thinks of it, Peter indeed have never hurt him. Everyone around, sure... him? Just threats without real heat. 'Huh...' 

Peter laid a hand on his shoulder, making Stiles shiver at the sudden warmth. 'How about I'll make you some tea? You must be exhausted.' and with that he was gone to the kitchen. 

The boy watched his back.  _Why was he really here?_ The wolf seemed so lonely and sad sometimes, when he thought nobody was watching... Maybe he just liked Stiles enough to think of him as pack, back in the days, and followed him for that reason?

Stiles groaned, dragging both hands over his face. Trusting Peter might be the single hardest decision in his life. 

 

A bright blue flash and a thunder-like sound shook him out of his thoughts. He turned around and there was a beautiful man standing in their living room. 

'Peter, hide the claws' Luna sneered walking past him to the mysterious man. 'You know, the fact that you're here now doesn't make up to the fact that you haven't been aswering your phone FOR A MONTH!'

The mans' whole confident demeanor flailed, a sorry expression appeared on this face. Then Luna thrown herself into the mans' arms, and the expression became loving.

 _Ahhh, that must be Magnus_ Stiles thought, standing stock still.

Once they parted Magnus came up to him. 'Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn' he said, elegantly extending a ring covered hand to him.

'H- um, hi' Stiles said not so elegantly, shaking said hand 'S-Stiles... Stilinski.' Damn that man was  _hot_...

'Don't you tell me you have hots for my father!' Luna hissed into his ear. Stiles blushed so madly he didn't notice Peter growl under his breath.

Amused, Magnus went to shake hands with the wolf. 

'Peter Hale' he said, taking the hand with a  _maybe a little bit to strong grip._

'Ah, I knew some Hales... Laura and Derek? Your family?' 

'Well-' the wolf started 'Yes' he probably thought it's safer not to mention he killed one part of said family. 

Magnus nodded for a while, then, with a flourish, turned back to Stiles. 'I hear a young Spark is in need of some assistance' 

_Well, shit._

 

 

It's been an hour, and Stiles has yet to break something. That's progress, right? 

Currently, he was standing in front of a mannequin ( _where did they get it from...?_ ). 

'Just like we practised' he heard a smooth male voice 'Focus on the air that surrounds you. Will it to change its' form. Cut.' 

_Simple, right? Ughh._

Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt his eyes glowing from under his eyelids and slowly picked up his hands, air gathering around his fingertips. He created a thin line of air and energy, barely visible, and  _pushed._ He opened his eyes to the sight of a decaputated mannequin.

'Fuck yeah!' Luna shouted, poking her head from the kitchen. Stiles grinned like an idiot. 

'Fascinating' he heard Magnus say. 

'What?' Stiles cleared his throat 'What is fascinating?'

'When I was teaching Luna, it took her almost a month to control water in such a precise way... Maybe it's the difference between a Spark and a Warlock, but you really must be something... What you'll become after, or rather if you decide to bond, will be just as terrifying as it will be magnificent.' 

Stiles blushed like a little girl.  _What?! A beautiful almost-stranger is complimenting him!_

'Well' Magnus clasped his hands, startling everyone a little 'I should get going. We-'  he pointed a the boys' chest '-are not done yet, so see you soon'

 He went to hug Luna (with her threatening him, that if he dissapears like that again she'll sent  _THE PHOTO_ to  _Alec (whatever that is, whoever that is...)_ ) and he was gone. 

* * *

 

Two weeks later Stiles was sat on the couch, organizing his notes from the finals, that were ultimatetyover. It was a hard year, and add learning magic to it, well, let's say Stiles rarely slept. But now, that that's done and the summer has finally started, he could focus on what's important.  _Not that joining the police force isn't..._

He walked up to the board he set up in the living room. There were photos and information on hunters that were possibly a part of the  _We Hate All Magic Users_ crew. Still no Big Boss, though. Stiles was so pissed when a week ago, while comunicating with the hunter dude through Argents' account, he found out what is it exacly that they do with less dangerous magic users  _since the code is agains killing them._

 

_'They are being sold like some cheap slaves!' he hissed, his fists clenching 'Like some house elves from Harry Potter!! They give them some sort of serum, so they won't be able to attack their **owner**! That's fucking horrible!'_

_Luna was visibly pissed too 'We'll find them, all of them, and we'll help them.' she said. It was a good promise, but her voice was dark, probably flueled by imaginig what she'll do to those hunters. Even Peter looked ready to crush some sculls._

 

Stiles sighed. He was getting irritated with himself, for taking so long with the research, but that group was seriously good at what they do. 

He felt a warm hand on his neck and relaxed onto the touch. 

'Don't worry' Peter said, passing him a cup o coffee 'We'll find them.' 

The boy turned slightly looking into the wolfs' eyes. This, the casual touches, the taking care, it has become an often occurance. He gazed into those blue eyes, looking for something, some indicator of a mischivious plan, anything. He shone his silver eyes, and the wolf shone his blue ones back. They were close enough to breath one air. 

_BANG, BANG_

'Fucking hell!' Stiles jumped back at the sound of someone at the door. 

Luna came running down the hall, worried expression on her face. 'I'm not expecting anyone...'

Peter took a deep breath 'Gun powder, wolfsbane... A hunter.' he growled, wolf nails appearing.

'One hunter?' Luna asked, walking down to the door. She murmured a few words and suddenly there was no door, only a energy field that a young man on the other side kept banging at.

'What do we do?' Stiles asked. It could very well be a trap.

'Hide.' Luna said, and pulled the door handle when Peter and Stiles were out of sight. 

 _'You need to run'_ the man said the moment he saw the girls face.

_'And I should listen to a hunter because...?'_

_'Because I came here alone and unarmed! There's a group of 50 hunters coming your way right now and you. need. to. run! '_

_'Why are you helping us?'_ Luna asked, still suspisious.

_'Beacause I don't think you deserve to die.'_

_'What about all the other magic users, do they deserve to be sold like slaves?'_ Luna hissed. Stiles peeked onto the scene and saw the man flinch.  _So their theory is true._

 _'I don't have any influence over that. This-'_ the man gestured between himself and Luna  _'-I have. So, run.'_ with that he started walking away. 

 _'Wait!'_ Luna said  _'What's your name?'_

The man contemplaited that question for quite some time, but probably deemed it safe, saying 'Adam' and walking away. 

 

The next ten minutes was a frenzy of packing the most important things and clearing any evidence that they've been here not so long ago (like the warm soup on the stove). 

Finally, Luna opened a portal, calling Magnus at the same time (  _'I hope you're G-rated 'cause we're all coming'_ ). Stiles dragged the crime board along, muttering 'I'm so sick of this shit, Luna'. When they came out on the other side, he asked her:

_'How much time will it take to get bonded?'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long chapter, but well... thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> Next up...... The Bonding Ritual (that sounds ominous...)  
> And also, Stiles getting his head out of his ass (concerning Peter).  
> (Or the photo edits I made of Stiles and Luna, haven't decided yet)
> 
> Also2 the Adam hunter is Adam Milligan from Supernatural, if any of you watch it. He might become more of a permanent installment.


	6. Fanart / Stiles&Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have some questionable quality fanart photo edits done by moi (they're not much but still, I was bored so yup...)  
>  I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> (Real new chapter should be up tomorrow ;) )

 

**Stiles & Luna**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next edits like that will be of Peter and Stiles, or their glorious trio (or both).  
> Thank you for viewing!


	7. Two souls combined with the third waiting patiently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some bonding!  
> (And Luna might be a bit of a cockblock...)

 

_'How much time will it take to get bonded?'_

 

They appeared in a high end apartment with retro decor. Luna closed the portal and looked at him with a pained expression on her face. 

'Stiles... I don't want to be bonded to you just because people want to hurt us... I want you to want it and-'

'Luna' he cut in, putting a hand on her shoulder 'If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have asked. We've spent over a month together and I know who you are, you're carring and good, and you're a good friend. I know... _I feel_ that you will not hurt me. And if the fate thinks we're gonna be good together then I'm willing to trust it'

Stiles smiled at her, then the air was pushed out of him when she thrown herself into a hug. 'oh o-okay, huggy hug, fine, sure'

'But there are things you need to know' she said pulling herself away, face serious  'The Bonding Ritual is a powerful thing. We'll acumulate tons and tons of energy, holding it in and controling it for the first time is hard.'

'Like, hard - we're gonna have a headache or hard - we could kill half the country?'

She grimased. 'Well, yeah, both? We can get focus runes, to help us gather the energy in the right way... And also there's little part about ,um, _immortality_ ' the last word was whispered, almost inaudible.

'What?'

'Immortality' she said, a little bit louder.

'Immortality?'

'Immortality...'

He gaped at her.

'Well, you see, warlocks are kind of immortal? Aaand, since I couldn't find enough information on The Rightful Warriors _and_ wasn't able to find any living ones, well, I kinda don't know what will happen to our live spans...' 

'So, like, there's possibility of me being immortal?' Stiles asked sitting on a couch, a little dazed, next to an amused Magnus Bane.

'Or that I'll get  _deimmortalized..._ Or that we find a middle ground, like, I don't know, we'll get to live four centuries and then WE OUT' 

The boy looked at the warlock standing above him. 'You wouldn't mind being mortal  _because of me?'_

'You wouldn't mind being immortal  _because of me?'_

_Well, fair enough._

Peter looked really unsure, like he wanted to protest. 

Magnus cleared his throat, bringing everyone back to earth 'Would someone like to explain what happened?' 

Luna told him about the bad hunters versus the good hunter  _('why on earth didn't I know that earlier?!' 'Because you'd be worried! See! You're worried!' 'Of course I'm worried!!!')_

Later, Stiles and Luna got their own bedrooms with Peter taking the couch, because  _'I'm not leaving you alone right now, Stiles. End of disscusion.'_  

* * *

 

In the morning Stiles had a little tiny bit heart attack, waking up and not knowing where he was. He sighed deeply, remembering his situation. He got up and went straight to his crime board.

 _'You need to find these fuckers'_ he muttered to himself. 

He jumped a little, hearing a knock on his door. 'Um, come in?'

Through the door came Magnus in a sleeping gown with two steaming cups, extending one to the young man. Stiles took it 'Um hi?'

Magnus looked at him for a long moment, then said 'If you ever hurt her I'll be very dissapointed' Stiles gulped at his hard expression 'And you don't want to see me dissapoined, biscuit.'

'Sure not, um, not, um not gonna hurt her' the boy stuttered 'Not planning on it.'

The warlock nodded and turned around to leave 'And Stiles?' he glanced at him one more time, expression softer.

'Hm, yeah?' the boy said over the rim of his cup.

'That man really cares about you' with that, he left.

Stiles gaped at the empty door frame for at least 10 minutes. Up until _said man_  appeared in them and the boy jumped back, spilling coffee on his shirt. Warm not hot coffee, luckily.

Peters' eyes darkened for a moment, and Stiles looked down.  _Oh, come on._

'Nobody told ya that staring like that is rude?' the Spark said, rolling his eyes.

'Well, darling, you are quite the eye candy' the wolf purred.

'You want something?' he asked, pulling the wet shirt up, slowly, still facing the wolf.  _Sue him._

Peter exhaled, calming himself down and pointed at the cup in his hand. 'Brought you coffee. Seeing as you wasted the previous one, here' he put the cup down on a nightstand. He looked once more at the half naked man before him, sighed and left. 

_No more comments? Intersting..._

 

Later that day they were all gathered in the older warlocks' living room. Luna and Stiles were standing shirtless. Luna extended her hand with a fistful of _wise man ashes_ ('Luna, that's disgusting!' 'Stiles stop whining, eighter that or bad things are gonna happen') and both of them started murmuring the incantation for their focus runes. The girl palm turned to face the ceiling and the ashes begun flying slowly. Splitting in half, it traveled to their chests. When it arrived Stiles felt  _excruciating_ pain. He felt like falling to floor, but got it together, even though he might have been convulsing.

He glanced at Luna, her eyes were flaring gold and her mouth shut hard.  _I can do this._

Stiles whimpered a little when he felt a sudden sharp pang under his rib. He looked down and saw two triangels, right beside each other, they shone sun bright.

Suddenly, there was nothing left of the pain. Peace. His head was so clear, everything was quiet for a moment. He took a deep breath.

Then, the world came back and he felt his usual self back in his mind.

'Wow' Luna gasped 'That's something' she laughed. 

Stiles looked around. Magnus seemed almost bored but you could see the  _leftover worry_ he felt for Luna. Peter was still straight up panicked. He came up to the young man, a little bit shaken.

'Hey, I'm fine, Big Bad Wolf' Stile said dragging his fingertips over the older mans' cheek.  _Since when do we do the casual touch thing...?_

'Alright!' Magnus once again brought everyone back to earth. 'We're doing this?!' he asked, overly cheerful. _  
_

Stiles and Luna loudly swallowed in unision. 'Yup' 'Yes, let's.' 

 

Magnus opened a portal and all four of them appeared in the middle of some sort of a field. Stiles looked around, he didn't spot any houses anywhere on the horizon.  _Good._

He looked down and saw Magnus drawing something on the sandy ground, in a liquid suspisiously blood-looking. He finished and took a deep breath. 'Step in' he said to the future bonded. 

They eyed each other waryly when walking inside the drawn circle. 

'Hold your hands, I'll start the incantation now. Whatever happens, do not break the skin contact, the bond could explode and kill us all.' the warlock glanced one last time at his step daughter. 'You'll be fine.' He whispered, assuring himself as much as Luna. Stiles glanced at Peter, who still looked terribly unsure.

The warlock took one deep breath again, looked down at the book in his hand and started reading. ' _Patrzy na mnie moja twarz odbita w chmurze mgły, co wyszła mi z ciała przez szpary w powiekach.'_

With the first spoken words the circle around him and Luna lit up in fire. He could see Peters' poorly concealed panicked face over the flames.

 _'A to jest mgła krwi i już za horyzont ścieka.'_ Stiles felt something tugging at his chest. He turned his head to the side and saw a golden line coming out of him, swirling around his and Lunas' hands and going into her chest. 

_'A mój wydech co także jest krwią, tylko suchą,'_

Now came the head ache. Stiles could barely hear any words over the loud banging. A drop of blood feel onto his fore arm, and he touched his face with his free hand.

 _Shit, my eyes are bleeding. Should my eyes be bleeding?!_ He glanced at Luna and saw there were blood tears running down her face too. She nodded to him, reassuringly. 

_'jest wiatrem pionowym co jeszcze zakotwiczony w róży płuc jest łodygą krążącego ptaka. '_

A tornado-like wind started blowing around them. He could hear birds cry, even though he didn't see any. He barely stood still because of the pressure of the wind and he could feel Luna flailing already. He squeezed her had a bit stronger.

 _'Lecz że Ziemia się właśnie odwrotnie obraca_  
_obracają się we mnie płuca aż przez usta_  
_wyszarpną się spomiędzy żeber niby chustka._ '

The golden line intesified in colour and the boy could feel it tug harder, as if it was taking his life essence. But he also felt something else, over his overstimulated senses he felt something  _appear_ in him. Something unknown but not unwelcome. 

 _'Lecz już, choć o tym nie wie, powoli przecieka'_ Magnus was screaming now, over the blowing wind. Stiles felt like screaming too, and maybe he was, with so much happening at once, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He felt water mix with the wind now, creating a tsunami. He was wet, but he didn't really notice it over the feeling of his chest breaking in two.

_'spod tamtego pod ciasne niebo, już pod moją'_

He picked his head up, pushing against the wind and water. Magnus was on his knees, barely holding on. Stiles tried looking around, in search of a certain wolf. He didn't see him anywhere. 

 _No.. no no no no._ _What if I hurt him? I don't want to hurt him!_

He felt sudden determination. He's not going to hurt anyone. He's not going to hurt  _him._ He glanced at Luna and saw her looking at Magnus with a similar look on her face. 

 _I won't hurt him_ Stiles heard in his head, and it wasn't his voice... 

Luna looked at him and nodded. They activated their runes and focused on consuming the power. The fire was burning. The wind and water blowing all around. They were barely holding onto each other.

They screamed bloody murder as Magnus finished the incantation.

_'powieką się rozpływa w ciężki jak całun obłok'_

Stiles felt, saw and heard a loud explosion, and then came the darkness...

 

 

 

 

 

When Stiles came back to himself he felt soft, but that was probably because he was lying in layers and layers of silk. And he felt _confused_. He felt so much at the same time, and half of these emotions weren't his. He felt calmness, but _it wasn't his..._ It was  _Lunas'..._ It was such an bizzare feeling, like having all these shelves in your head and some of those shelves are just there to look at and some you can touch and rearrange... He also realised, after a moment, that he knew  _French... What the hell, I never took French in school..._ There was so much more knowledge and memories in his head that he knew didn't come from him but now they  _belonged_ to him. 

Stiles lied unmoving for a moment. He felt trurly spent and remembering all that happened yesterday _(an hour ago? A week ago?... I don't know...)_  made him even more tired. All that chaos, and fire, and light, and darkness, and...

'Peter!' he gasped, shooting upward, franticly looking around. The bright light was hurting his eyes, but he had to know...

'Hey' he heard a soft murmur 'I'm here, I'm here'.

Stiles turned to Peter sitting in the foot of his bed and hugged him fiercely. 

'Darling' the wolf purred, patting his head lovingly 'You  _do like me_ '

'Oh come on...' Stiles pushed himself back, looking at the wolf. He gasped. Peters' face was scattered with little cuts, that for sure were more severe injuries earlier. 

'It'll heal' he said 'And then I'll be just as beautiful as always' 

Stiles rolled his eyes at that. 

'Um, is Luna okay?' He knew she was more or less okay, he could feel it, but asked anyway. 

'Yes, she actually regained consiousness a while ago' the older man answered.

'Why did it take me longer?' Stiles wondered.

Peter eyed him carefully. 'Luna anchored her energy in Magnus, in a way. He was her strength to keep going. And Magnus is quite a powerful being, so maybe that's the reason.'

Stiles thought about it for a while... Yeah it made some sense...

 _Wait..._ His eyes widened  _My anchor... It's Peter. Damn._

_He better not die anytime soon..._

'How are _you_ feeling?' the wolf broke the silence. 

'Overwhelmed... There's so much going on in my head right now, I don't even know how to explain it... I think I'll need to take a moment to arrange it all.'

Peter nodded and passed him some water.

'Thanks' Stiles said, taking a sip 'And there's this buzzing' he continued 'under my skin. I can almost taste all this magical energy that flowing through me. It's a really scary feeling.'

'Well, you better learn to control it' the man said, standing up 'I don't want you exploding in my face'. Stiles could feel the fond undertone in that statement. 

'Wait...' he said, catching the man by his hand. Peter turned around and they gazed at each other while the young man looked for the right words.

'I-'

_BANG_

Stiles jumped at the sudden noise. It was Luna, barging through the bedroom door, breathless. 

 

'Adelaide Argent!' she gasped 'The Big Boss is _nanny fucking Argent!_ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> For the incantation I chose a beautiful poem by a Polish author Rafał Wojaczek. I used the original language because, idk, I wanted it to feel more exotic... And here's the translation (if you're interested):
> 
> My face looks at me from the clouds  
> Having come out from my body and eyes  
> This is blood - straining past the horizon
> 
> My breath is blood, and a dry wind  
> That vertically ascends from the anchor  
> Of my lungs as a stalk of circling bird
> 
> But since earth is just now turning in reverse  
> The lungs turn in me 'til they rip out  
> Through mouth, through ribcage - like a cloth
> 
> Still there is sky, and my face is vast  
> As blood is dawning over the horizon's rim  
> The bird still knows his elevation
> 
> Yet unknowing, he's slowly seeping  
> From the large to my tight sky  
> Of closed eyelids - heavy as shroud.
> 
> (PS I didn't use the whole poem. http://www.venedi.com/wojaczek.html -this site has plenty of his poems translated, if you'd like to check it out)  
> (PS2 yes I made a gif with imgflip.com, please don't judge me friends)


	8. Feed the lonely souls, give them hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pre-big fight planning and an emotional Steter.

Stiles jumped at the sudden noise. It was Luna, barging through the bedroom door, breathless. 

'Adelaide Argent!' she gasped 'The Big Boss is  _nanny fucking Argent!_ '

 

 

'WHAT' Stiles squealed  'She.. that... how... what?!' he tured to Peter 'She's alive?! How the the hell did I not ever heard about Bad Granny Argent?!'

'I... I've never met Gerards wife... I didn't even know he had one... You're sure Luna? How do you know this?' 

'I got a text... Name, Surname, Code name.' she sighed 'At first I thought it was a setup, it was the most obvious option. But then, while you were out cold, I got onto your laptop,  _sorry Stiles,_ and contacted the hunter guy you talk to as from Argents' computer. I asked if  _'the Crow will be there?' ,_ it was a shot in the dark, but at least it could confirm if she, like,  _exists._  I could have wrote something smarter but I was kind of excited... So,the hunter wrote back  _'Why wouldn't she.'_ Conclusions? 1) the Crow is a she, 2) she belongs to the Asshole Hunter Crew, 3)What the hell is happening  _there_ where  _she will be_?!?!'

'Also,' she continued 'I tried calling the number, but it must have been a burner phone, already destoyed. Thought I have a suspision to who could have send that message.'

'Adam, the good hunter?' Magnus asked, as if he was participating in some quiz show.

_'Ding ding ding'_

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone simultaneously looked at Stiles.

'So...' Luna started 'What do we do?' 

Stiles sighed. 'Give me an hour, I'll figure something out...'

* * *

 

Stiles didn't move from his spot on the bed for the past fifty minutes but every previously clear surface around him was now covered in notes and papers. 

3 possible spots for the hunters  _lair_ _._

42 identified hunters. With their registered weaponary. 

1 crazy witch possibly cooporating with the group.

1 Alpha + 3 Beta werewolves definately cooporating with the group.

_We're seriously fucked._

Stiles took some of his notes, got up and went to the living room. All three of his companions were deep into some heavy-looking books. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

'I found out 3 possible hideout places, identified 42 hunters and found out a pack is working with them. Also maybe a witch. Which is fucked up considering what they do to magic users' he said in one breath.

'So, I think we should check the 3 places first, no interventions, just some spying. If we could get into their computers, that would allow us to steal their data which would give us a good advantage.' he dangled a pendrive with a virus from his finger,  _thanks Danny._

Everyone nodded.

'And I think me and Luna shouldn't go toghether. It'd be better to have the element of surprise, about our bonding, that will give us another upper hand.'

Everyone nodded again after considering it for a moment.

'Okay' Luna said 'I'll call Raphael' Stiles gave her a puzzeled look ' _he's a family friend_ ' the boy jercked his head in a nod 'I will go check out the places with him.  _If_ we'll manage to find it and  _if_ we'll manage to get inside, you' she pointed at her Bonded 'have to be by the laptop all the time, I don't think it's wise to leave the virus in their computer system, it'll surely get detected and they might change all the info we could find there.'

'So I'll pull all the information online' Stiles finished for her 'and you'll erase the virus.'

Luna smiled, took the pendrive and went to call  _Raphael. Is he some sort of a ninja? Why would she take him over Magnus with her?_

The girl came back to the room 'I'll send you a message when I'll see a clear way of getting in' 

 _'Tune your mind to Luna waves'_ the last sentence echoed only in his head, without Luna even moving her lips.  _'Dope party trick, huh?'_

Stiles laughed shaking his head. He hugged Luna when she was about to teleport. 'Be safe, alright?'

'Alright' she smiled, and left. 

* * *

Half an hour later, Stiles was in the bathroom. No news from Luna. He talked briefly with Lydia, updating her on even more craziness that happened in his life, and since she was already in Beacon Hills, he asked her to talk with Deaton about the mysterious granny Argent. That man could know something they don't. He contemplaited calling Chris Argent for a moment, but he didn't feel like explaing everything to him right now... not untill he'll have more information. 

He sighed. He didn't like waiting, certainly not when the life of his friend was on the line, but waiting was all he could do, now. He cursed himself a little for not being the one to go, but he was in a bit of a worse shape then Luna, so...

So now he's undresing in the bathroom, about to take a shower, laptop safely on the sink counter.

Stiles took his jumper off and, 

'What the hell....' he muttered to himself. His whole left arm, from the wrist to the shoulder was covered in an inked spiral. Interesting, he didn't know Bonding Rituals leave runes behind... Well, it's a dope tattoo, so he's not complaining. 

He glanced at his face in the reflection. He looked like shit. He also felt like shit. So, nice warm shower it is.

 

Somewhere midway washing his back Peter came to Stiles mind. That man was acting progresivly weirder. There was a lot less of the snarky coments and a lot more of worry and affection.  _Does Peter really feel something for me? Is it why he's back in my life...?'_

Those thoughts were quickly forgotten when his spiral tattoo started blaring gold light. He promptly turned the water off, rapped a towel around his hips and looked at his laptop. _'now Sties, now.'_ Luna hissed in his head. She sounded rushed and stressed.

The app was on... He quickly started pulling information in, not really looking through their content. He got the last folder just in time for his laptop to throw him back to the desktop.

He focused on his connetion with Luna, asking if she's okay. In response he got some sort of wordles affirmation. _Mission damn completed_.

He sighed, relieved. _That was stressful_. His fingers are totaly cramping.... He decided to check what they got once Luna gets here, and eat now. He quickly put on some sweats and a t-shirt and went to the kitchen. 

 

He huffed a laugh upon entering. 'You know, a grown ass man sitting on the table, dangling his feel in the air is a funny sight' he said to Peter 'You comfortable?'

'Very' Peter snapped back, but without any heat behind it.

'Where's Magnus?' Stiles asked, cutting a few slices of bread.

'I think he said something about his boyfriend needing him and having the worst timing? So, out, somewhere.'

Stiles continued making the sandwiches in silence. He took two plates, and put the food there. He turned around and placed the plates next to the wolf, who was  _still_ sitting on the table. 

'Peter' Stiles said, stepping in between the mans' legs.

'Stiles?'

The young man took a deep breath, bracing himself. 'Why are you really here, with me?'

Peter sighed, defeated.

'Peter... I have my own theories and shit, but you have to tell me. I  _need_ to hear you tell me!' 

The wolf stared at Stiles for a long time, straight into his eyes. Stiles felt almost hypnotized by all the blue...

'I need you' Peter said finally, bringing Stiles back from his weird hypnotic state. 'I always have. I just didn't know it for what it is, back then...'

'Back when?' the younger asked.

'When we first met... I might have been a bit, um, out of my mind. But I still saw you as an extremely brave, loving and inteligent person. I might have even admired you a little, somewhere in the back of my crazy mind. I also remember wishing I'd have someone like you, someone who would jump straight into fire after me, if needed. But I didn't realise it was _exactly you_ that I _wanted to_ wish for. When our story continued, you showed me even more of your beautiful mind, and your body changed from boy to man and well... I was enchanted by you. Every plan of yours, every thought, every instinct... I didn't want you to jump into fire after me anymore... I wanted _to be the one_ to jump after  _you._ I can never be sure, but darling, I believe you'd be a True Alpha too, if I bit you back then.  _True Alphas aren't only about not killing others._ They're about good lidership and love and sacrifice.'

 _Wow, nice passive agresive insult to Scotty,_ Stiles thought, but didn't cut in, he felt there was more coming, of the speach. 

'Then The Wild Hunt happened... do you remember how to break the Hunt, Stiles?'

'With deep emotional connetion...' the young man answered quietly.

'Yes' Peter whispered 'You... When you broke me out of it... I had no idea my mind made a special place for you, up until then... But it did. My subconscious adored you before I even realised it.'

Peter didn't look up the whole time, feeling vulnerable. Now he glanced up, straight into the honey brown, slightly glazed eyes. 

'Us born wolves, we feel things deep, we feel connetcions _more intensely._ My coma must have demaged that part of my inner wolf, but when I finally figured it out... I couldn't let you leave me... I didn't want you to leave me, I didn't want to loose someone I care about  _again.'_ Peter sighed deeply, looking a little ashamed 'So I followed you, made sure you're okay. It was driving me crazy, being so close to you and not being allowed to touch, hold... But what I had was more that I thought I could hope for, after all I did...' 

Stiles touched Peters' face with his fingertips.  _It's all true, he's not lying..._

The young man closed the distance between them, hugging the wolf tightly. 'You can touch now, Creeperwolf, you can hold me' he whispered. 

Peters' arms travelled to his waist, pulling him closer into the warm embrace.

After what could be either minutes or hours, Stiles pulled back a little. He looked at the older man face. He looked so content, if a bit sad, still. And Stiles didn't want his wolf sad. He wondered briefly if he was hurting, remembering what happened to the people he cared about before. He wondered if this Peter is what Peter was before the fire... still cunning and vicious if needed, but full of emotions and love as well. This now, it wasn't crazy murderous Alpha, it wasn't uncle Peter who nobody likes, nobody trusts. It was his Peter, his wolf. 

_My wolf..._

Stiles still had a lot of questions, a lot of doubts, but he knew for certain, for whatever illogical reason, that he didn't want to let his wolf go, ever. 

He licked his lips a little and kissed him _._ It was a soft kiss, gentle and quick. The Sparks' lips tingled the moment they touched the other man ones. When he looked at Peter again, he was  _smiling._ Not smirking, not giving him a mean grin. He was smiling the happiest of smiles.

It was Peter who kissed him the second time, less soft, more vigorious. He let Peter's tounge in. He squeezed the mans' thighs with his hands, digging his nails in, not to fall down. They were kissing so passionately now, Stiles felt like he could either come or faint right this second. 

Of course that's when his spiral rune started burning like a motherfucker. 

 

'Shit' Stiles whinced, looking at his hand.  _Luna is panicking..._

He run to the living room, with a worried and confused Peter on his heels.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'That's what I'd like to know!' he whined. He tried to focus on their connetion. He saw, with Lunas' eyes, a blue flash of light, moments later, he saw the flash with his own eyes.

Out of the portal that appeared in the middle of the room, three figures emerged, one seemed unconsious. 

'Move' Luna gasped, and barged her way to the couch, and she and a man Stiles doesn't know, a short, dark haired and _very pale_ man, layed the body of the third person there. 

 'What the hell Luna?!' Stiles glanced at the body. It was a very bloody and very bruised... 'Adam?'

'Yes.' was all Luna said running to the bathroom. 

She came back with a wet towel and started gently cleaning the hunters' wounds.

'Why?'

His Bonded sighed deeply. 'I know it wasn't part of the plan!' she said defensively, as if that was the problem. 

'That's not what I'm asking about! Why is he beaten up and dying in your fathers' living room is what I'm asking about!'

'They were torturing him! They found out he helped us, and thought he knows were we are. When we stumbled upon him... Stiles, I couldn't leave him there...'

'Hey, I understand' he put a hand on her shoulder. 'Now, what can we do to help him?'

'Peter,' she adressed the wolf, pointing at a shelf behind him 'give me the ginger and volcanic ashes' he went to do as told, while half heartedly mumbling something about  _filthy hunters_ and  _his couch_ 'And you, Stiles, bring me the Meditation Crystal Liquid from the fridge'

 _'So that what the weird bottle was'_ he murmured getting it from the kitchen. 

Luna took a bowl, cut her companions, Raphaels', arm to pour some blood in, added the other ingredients and started mixing. She put the _goo_ on the unconscious mans' wounds. They started healing immediately.

'wow' Stiles gasped.  _So simple, and so powerful_ ' I gotta remember that'

Luna huffed 'You already know this. What I know, you know.'  _True... Powdered ginger, volcanic ashes, Meditation Crystal Liquid and... Vampire blood? Raphael is a vamipire?!_

She pushed some hair out of the hunters' forehead 'Let's let him rest. However horrible it is that they hurt him, now they probably think I came there to get him out, not to spy and steal from them, so there we have it, a bright side to a brutal alomst-murder.' she sighed and got up 'Did you go through the files already?' 

Stiles shook his head 'Let's go check it out.' He looked at Peter standing in the corner of the room. He came up to him and squeezed his hand 'You okay?'

'I don't like him being here. What if it's a trap? What if that's just the plan they had?'

'Peter, he was literally dying a few minutes ago... You trust me, I trust Luna, and she trust the hunter. Now let's go see if we can find something useful.' he pulled him by his hand to the kitchen, where Luna was already going through the files. 

* * *

 

'Shit' Stiles whispered 'This... this is our opportunity, we have to strike then...'

The three of them were sitting in the kitchen, after Lunas' vampire friend left. They were surrounded by mountains of notes. It took them four hours to decode all the codes and, finally, they were reading information about a literal _slave marked for magical creatures auction_ , happeing in two days.

'True.' Peter agreed 'If we don't attack now, we'll have to track all the  _buyers_ to bring the magic users back.' 

Luna dragged her hands over her face. 'You're right, but we still don't know the place and exact time. Without the place, well, we know nothing...'

'I know the place...' a raspy voice behind the said. They all turned around. It was Adam. He was swaying on his feel a little, but he surely looked better than before. 'They never told me, I was low rank, but when I decided to join you in the fight, I made it my mission to find it out. They don't know that I know, so they won't change it. It's a old hangar, a mile to the East, out of New York.'

Stiles and Luna shared devious smiles, that would even scare the crazy Alpha Peter from four years ago. 

'Let's get those fuckers' the Bonded sneered at the same time.

Peter shook his head a little 'What the hell have I gotten myself into' he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know shit about hacking, and I didn't research it, I don't want no FBI at my doorstep! :D So, sorry if it sounded a bit, um, uneducated.  
> I hope you liked the Steter moment. It will evolve during and after the big fight in later chapters.
> 
> ALSO, I have a question. I could end the fic after them defeating the bad hunter bros, BUT, I do have a plot planned for when Stiles and his friends go to Beacon Hills (it might have something to do with the missing men Sheriff mentioned in chapter 4 ^.^), so here I ask for your opinion, do you want me to continue? Would you enjoy reading about Stiles (and Peeeeeter) facing Scott and his old pack? 
> 
> Aaaaand, thank you so much for reading! <3


	9. What should we do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves for some Argent! (Chris Argent :D ) and Luna being a yolo believer.

 

 They were sitting in the living room, Luna, Stiles, Peter and Magnus on the couch, with Adam in front of them in an armchair, waiting for the hunter to speak.

He cleared his throat 'So, you might be wondering how I ended up with a group of hunters like them...' Stiles wasn't really wondering about it before, but now... yeah. 'I had a weird life, I even spent some time in hell' Adam said 'literally'  he added. Everyone's eyes widened.  'When I got out I stumbled upon this group, and I was in a really bad state, physical and emotionally, so I took whatever have fallen into my hands. I've been and worked with them for over a year before I started figuring out there was more about them that just dealing with rouge werewolves and maniacal witches and such. For another year, I've been slowly gathering information, and since I was low rank, it was hard. But I was slowly coming to some sort of a climax. Then you two came along. I already knew they put people "on watch" for all magic users, to either kill them or kidnap them for, well, slavery, but they put a high alert on you Stiles, they saw something more in you, something dangerous.'

Stiles sighed, not knowing how to feel. For the first time he doesn't get  _under appreciated_ by people and it ends in bloodshed.  _Great..._

'When they connected the dots about you being future Rightful Warriors' the hunter continued 'they told each and every hunter to bring in your and Lunas' heads. Detached from the bodies. That's when I decided it was time to fight, and that's when we met. I only came back to the main quarters in hopes of taking a friend of mine with, but he was scared. He told the bosses about that I do and did, and that's why Luna found me strapped to a wall, dying.' 

He shivered, probably remembering it all. 'But I did manage to get out information, that will be useful to us now. In two days, in a rebuild hangar, an auction will happen. To my knowledge they have twelve severely drugged magic users that they intend to  _sell'_ at that everyone grimaced 'They have the whole place in cameras and every entrance will be heavily guarded, so we have to be smart about what we do.'

'Yeah, I don't thing barging through the roof into a place full of armed hunters is a good idea' Stiles sighed. All of them became silent, deep into their thoughts. 

 

An hour later they all had their notebooks full of ideas, most of them already scratched out. 

'Okay' Stiles said 'Luna, whacha got?'

'Ummm, we could try and cut their electricity, so no cameras and light, but one of us would have to teleport there, and it's, like, not a good idea, when you don't know the surroundings... we could split in half...'

'Okay' Stiles cut in 'that's a no then... Magnus?'

'We could kill some of the hunters and wear their faces...'

'Gross' Luna said. 'Like in Game of Thrones? Dad, you watch GoT?!'

Magnus rolled his eyes. 'Not like in GoT' he thought for a second 'Okay maybe kinda like in GoT, but we would have to perform a pretty hard spell to do so. It takes quite some time and it'd be better to track the people beforehand to know how to act like them. So I think it's not the best option'

Stiles dragged his hands over his face 'Anyone has a plan that is slightly more attainable?'

Peter and Adam exchanged glances. Stiles had a suspicion that in their plans there was a lot of death and a few more  _deadly_ dangers to them. They stayed quiet. 

'We're fucked' Stiles whispered. Most of his own ideas were risqué enough to not be the best plan, but they _have to_ decide on _something_. 

They were outnumbered... sure they were more powerful, but they have to get the innocent ones out before they start anything lethal.

Suddenly, the Spider-Man theme song started playing in the quiet room and everyone jumped. Stiles cured reaching for his phone.

His eyes widened 'It's Chris Argent!' he mouthed as if the man was already listening. He grimaced in panic for a few seconds then answered. 'Heyyyyyyy  _Chris, my friend,_ how ya doin'? ' he said in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Luna rolled her eyes 'Not suspicious at all.'

 _'I know you hacked my computer'_ came a hard voice from the other line.  _Took you long enough,_ Stiles thought.  _'I want to know why, immediately.'_

'Ahh, you know, curiosity of a young mind! Watcha gonna do!'

He could basically  _hear_ Argent rolling his eyes.  _'I'm in New York, where do you want to meet?'_

The young man sighed deeply, and then gave him the address. Upon ending the call there was a burst of outrage coming from Adam. 

'Are you insane?! He's an Argent! Literally the grandson of the Boss!' 

Stiles rolled his eyes 'He's good, we can trust him. Besides, he could become our best way of getting in. _He's literally the grandson of the Boss._ '

Adam threw his hands in the air and plopped back onto his armchair.

'You're right' Peter said 'if we could get him to work with us...'

* * *

 

Some time later there was a knock on the door. Everyone eyed it unsurely. Magnus got up and opened it. 

On the other side he say Chris Argent with a hand reaching for the gun, at the sight of a stranger. Then he spotted Stiles and sighed in relief, muscles relaxing.

'Hi!' Stiles said, quite visibly nervous 'So, I think we should talk?' he asked in a high pitched voice.

 

Half an hour later, after the Spark explained the whole situation, they were sitting in a tense silence waiting for Argent to say something. Anything. 

The hunter got up from his chair, went to the door and left. Without a word.

'Well, that went fucking swell...' Adam huffed.

Stiles looked at the door sadly then shook his head a little. He remembered the sincere surprise, hurt and betray on Chrises' face when they told his about Adelaide Argent, it's obvious he didn't know that she was alive. Stiles doesn't blame him for storming out, he's disappointed, sure, but he knows what betrayal feels like, plus, Argents' whole family is either dead or psychotic so he  _doesn't blame him._

Luna sighed. 'Come on Stiles,' she said  'let's go train. If we'll have to go straight to violence you need to know how to direct your powers _on a perfect, professional level._ '

'Peter, you wanna go?' he asked, taking Lunas' hand. 

The wolf was about to answer when Magnus cut in 'Oh, I will need his assistance, urgently, he'll be just fine with me, don't worry' he smiled a charming smile than  _made Stiles really worry._

He didn't get a chance to retort as his Bonded already pulled him into a portal. 

 

They resurfaced in a spacious hall, no windows, creepy décor. There were punching bags and dummies everywhere. 'Where are we?'

'Oh, it's Hotels' DuMort training room. It's were Raphael and his clan live.' she answered, fully calm.

'What?! We just broke into the vampires layer! They'll eat us aaliiiiiveeeeee'

'Nobody gonna be eating anybody' came a gruff voice from behind them. It was a very dangerous looking Raphael, and really, for a short, 17 years old-looking boy he looked totally deadly.  _Maybe it's the posture? I gotta ask him someday..._ Stiles thought. 

Then, Simon, his morning coffee buddy, emerged from behind the vampires' back and the Spark chocked on his spit. The boy was wearing T-shirt that looked way too expensive to be a T-shirt and some boxers. That's all...

'Simon?! You live here?!' 

 _'Of course they know each other'_ Raphael muttered while walking away. 

'Um...' the other vampire blushed.  _Vampires blush?!!_ 'I just, um, visit. Sometimes? I hear you're here for training! I should go and like, not distract you, and stuff! See you around!!!!' and with that he disappeared.

Luna huffed a laugh 'I guess uncle Raph finally found someone to cuddle with on the cold nights!' she said with a smile on her face, then her face became confused 'which makes no sense because vampires don't feel cold... ugh nevermind, let's get to work.'

 

 

Three hours and a shitton of unnecessary Scooter songs later, they were laying on the cold floor, sweaty and exhausted. There were no sounds other than their breathing. 

'Sooooooo...' Luna said suddenly into the quiet room. 'You and Peter huh?'

Stiles sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from her but that doesn't change the fact that he needs time to  _think._

'Is it serious?' she prompted. 

'Ugh, that's exactly the kind of questions I don't want to answer right now.'

'Why?' she asked turning her head to him. 

'Because!' Luna quirked a judgemental eyebrow at that 'It... I don't know how to feel, you know?' 

'What do you mean, how to feel? It's not that difficult. Do you find him attractive?'

Stiles huffed. 'Yes'

'Do you like his personality?'

'Yeah...'

'Do you feel safe around him? Do you believe he would even protect you at any cost?'

 _I want to be the one to jump into fire after you..._ Stiles remembered. 'Yes.' he answered finally. 

'And you feel guilty for liking him, because of all he did?'

'Yeah' he whispered. Of course she'd know what's exactly going on in his head.

Luna chuckled lightly 'Fuck guilt Stiles, especially when it comes to love. Sure, there is a possibility that he could put a dagger through your eye, but so could I or so could your father. Stiles, possibilities are endless and unpredictable, don't let paranoia ruin something that could be beautiful.'

Stiles thought for a long moment. 'Did you just basically said  _yolo?'_

 _'Oh sht up!'_ Luna exclaimed, angrily standing up. 'Back into your defence pose!'

The boy kept lying on the floor.  _She's right. I'm not gonna shy away from something I want._

'I do not care you're lying down, I'll attack anyway!' 

Groaned and started standing up, but was saved by his phone ringing. 'Hey Peter wh-'

'Come home, Argent's back.' and he hung up

 

The Bonded blasted into the living room, and came upon four very silent people. 

'Okay... Hi?' Stiles started, looking at Chris.

'I signed myself and my cousin  _Magnus Burk_ on the guest list.' he said. 

Everyone eyed him suspiciously for a moment. 'Everyone there knows Adam, and you two as well. They put wolfbane around the building, so Peter was also out of the question. I went with Magnus.'

Everyone stayed quiet.

'So... you're in?' Luna asked finally.

'Of course. What they do is unacceptable.'

'But it's your gr-'

'That's no excuse for me. If I agreed with everything my family do the supernatural world would probably cease to exist years ago. Stiles, you should have contacted me earlier.  _Instead of hacking me.'_

'Yeah, sorry 'bout that.' 

After that everyone started discussing their new plan. Magnus and Chris go in and secure the innocent. Stiles found out, a while ago, what the hunters are drugging the magic users with, so Magnus made a serum to undo the effects. Stiles, Luna and Peter are the first line of fire, and their priority is to get to the bosses of the hunter group. Then either imprison or kill, and honestly, Stiles wouldn't mind any of these options. The Vampire Clan, that agreed to help, will be surrounding the building, just in case. 

They got the blueprints of the hangar, know the placement of the cameras and who will be guarding which door. 

Honestly it seems like a good plan but there are way too many things that could go wrong. It stressed Stiles out, beyond anything, that he could lose someone he cares about, like Luna...  _or Peter._

 

Stiles' next two nights were filled with nightmares.

* * *

They were standing next to Argents' car, going through the camera placement one more time. 

'I look like an idiot' Magnus complained, catching his reflection in the cars' window. He was wearing a simple black tee with black trousers and hunting shoes. Argent scowled deeply, he was dressed exactly the same _and that was his usual attire_ , but decided to ignore the comment. 

Stiles looked at Peter who was standing next to him with a very amused expression. He dragged the wolf away, and stopped next to a tree. Then he pushed the older man against it and kissed him fiercely, hugging his waist with one hand and putting the other on his nape. He felt Peter smile into the kiss. 

After a minute or so, the boy pulled away 'Don't you dare die tonight' he murmured. The wolf chuckled lightly. 

'Okay, darling, but your live is still my priority' he answered quietly, almost inaudibly. When Stiles was about to argue, he pulled the boy back to the group. 

 

'Alright!' Luna said, when everyone was back at the car 'Let's kick some hunter ass...'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit short and kind of all over the place, sorry for that, but it's a build up for what's about to coooooooomeeee. 
> 
> What do you think about pulling Chris Argent into this? Personally, I really like this character, so much pain, such a badass. And we made a team! Two hunters, two Rightful Warriors, a warlock and a werewolf... sounds like a start to a bad joke! :D


	10. I won't let you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, WARNING there will be a lot of death.

 

Chris dropped them off over a mile away from the hangar, in case of any guards being on watch further away from the building. It was a good call. They've been walking for barely ten minutes when Peter heard voices. 

He put a hand on both Luna and Stiles' chest, as they were walking closest to him. Adam stopped with them and as he was about to say something he earned a punch in the shoulder. 

Peter put a finger to his lips as the Bonded activated their enhanced hearing runes ( _suck it werewolves, again!_ ) and then they heard it. 

 _'It fucking sucks we can't be in there to watch those bitches be sold'_ they heard a fairly young voice say, and Stiles' blood started boiling. 

There was another voice, chuckling meanly  _'Yeah dude, there were whining so pitifully when we dragged them into the cages on the stage. Shame we're not there to see some more.'_

Peter turned to him and mouthed 'Werewolves, four'

Stiles felt rage burning even deeper. How could someone say things like that _, how could another supernatural being say things like that?!_

 _'Shut up both of you'_ they heard a third voice as they slowly approached them  _'Those bitches will get what they're best for, whether we're there or not. Now let's focus on what we're supposed to be doing, what were paid to do.'_

 _'Yezz, this auction was literary top of the top secret, you really think someone is gonna come to those pests' rescue?'_ a younger voice mocked, just as they were approached by Luna, with the rest still hiding in the trees. If those wolves didn't sense them, they should really consider another job.

'Um, excuse me' Luna started in a sweet voice, one that Stiles never heard leave their lips 'I- I think I'm lost. Could you help me?'

The attention of the four wolves snapped to her immediately but they didn't seem threatened.  _What a mistake, to not fear Luna,_ her Bonded thought. 

'Such a sweet girl, all lost in the woods?' the oldest of the guards cooed disgustingly. 'What are we gonna do with ya?'

Luna shivered in fear, _who would have thought she's such a good actress?_

Once two of the four men were close enough and literary started smelling her, she attacked. She punched the first one straight in his throat, sending him to the ground, choking. When the second one attacked she froze his hand with such ease you could think he was having afternoon tea instead of fighting powerful men with super strength.

The man started panicking over his hand and she glued him to the ground with some more ice.

'You filthy warlock bitch!' the third one said while coming at her full strength, but suddenly flew back into a tree. 

'Watch who you're calling a bitch.' Stiles said darkly, emerging from his hideout. The fourth man started running away, but didn't go very far, as Stiles willed the air around him and brought the man right under his feet. 

'What excellent guards you are' Peter huffed, appearing behind Stiles, looking at the two unconscious and two immobilized men.

Adam rolled his eyes at the scene. 'Don't get too comfortable, the hunters are way more dangerous than these excuses for werewolves.' 

'I don't doubt that' Luna said, cheerfully, coming up to the man Stiles was holding down, whose eyes were burning Alpha red.  'Are there any other patrols around, or is it just you?' 

The man tried spatting in her face, but well, spit is  _mostly water._ Luna swiftly pushed it back onto his face, then punched him unconscious. 'Rude' she muttered. 

 

Stiles watched the scene before him, filled with rage to the beam. He didn't know what to do next, he wanted to get rid of this disgusting men so bad, but they were hopeless in comparison to all their power, and it wouldn't be a kill during fight, it would be a straight up murder. Whether they deserve it or not.

Peter must have understood what was going through his head, as he handed him his open backpack, full of wolfbane rope. 

'You could kill him' Stiles started saying quietly, looking at the Alpha wolf of the foreign pack. 'You'd be an Alpha again... Now, you're an Omega, you don't have a wolf pack... He doesn't deserve to be alive anyway...'

Peter looked at the Spark with something akin to love in his eyes, tracing his cheek with a thumb. 'Oh, darling... It would be a difficult thing to be an Alpha, while being in, _although not werewolf, still_ , a Pack with an amazing Alpha leader. Who, might I say, I wouldn't even dream of challenging.'

Stiles stared into the blue eyes for probably way too long, and then he understood. 'I... I'm not an Alpha' he whispered, and then picked up the volume 'And even if you think so, your wolf part surely _needs_ a  _real Alpha_ not to go crazy! It's not worth risking your sanity just to bring my ego up!'

Peter laughed a little at that. 'My wolf is just fine with how things are because Stiles, _you are a real Alpha._ Sure, you don't have claws and furry sideburns, but you are a powerful supernatural creature, that is also a good leader. Stop selling yourself short, and let me be your Beta.' these words were spoken with confidence, but there was something in the wolfs' eyes, some uncertainty and hope as he bared his throat before the younger man.

For Peter to give up all that possible power just to be someones' Beta?  _Just to be his Beta,_ it was a huge sign of devotion. Even if it seemed like nothing much, if you knew Peter, _you knew_ he craves power more than anything.

 _'Maybe you're more important than his power starvation'_ Lunas' voice sing-songed in his head, bringing him back to reality. Then she said out loud ' _And_ it is true, Stiles. You're my leader too, even though I'm a really attention hungry whore' she joked, taking the backpack from his hands and handing half of the ropes from inside to Adam. 

He turned to Peter again 'I... If you want me as your Alpha, _you have me._ But... Are you sure?' he asked, concerned. 

The wolf nodded, smiling slightly with a relieved expression. Then Stiles put his face to the bare throat, running his nose through the length of it, hugging the wolfs' body. 

'Could you not be all romantic and shit on a battlefield?' Adam grumbled.

'Bitter much?' Luna asked, laughing. 

* * *

 Twenty minutes later, they were closing in. Luna stopped suddenly, and with her, everyone else. Luna was constantly being updated by Raphael and her father, the former noting that him and his Clan had the place surrounded, and the latter sending in photos of the inside and progress updates. He's already managed to revive six of the prisoners. 

From where they stood they could see the building and about twenty SUVs. Hunters are so predictable with their cars...

'Shield field. No unauthorised magic creatures can go in or out.' Luna said finally, and now that Stiles focused more, he could see it. 'It must be the witch... It's terribly sloppy' she said the last part almost as if she was disappointed. 'There's a crack, right there' she said pointing to their far left. 'It must have been Magnus' work.'

'How do you take it down?' Adam asked, and everyone rolled their eyes. 

'They can't  _take it down,_ not yet' Peter said 'They'll notice and go into high alter, and we don't what that, _not yet.'_

'Nope we dooon't... We need to crack it, just like Magnus did. Stiles we have to do the Dispersal spell.'

Stiles only nodded, already preparing himself. The Desperal spell wasn't horribly intricate, not to them at least, but it did require a lot of concentration. 

The Bonded started murmuring the incantation, focusing on the shields' energy, slowly tearing through it. Stiles motioned for Peter and Adam to go in, and him and Luna slipped in after. 

Once on the other side, they made their way to some nearby bushes. 

'What now?' Adam asked.

'Now we wait.' Stiles answered, a bit irritated. 'We _have to wait_ till Magnus does his part, before we can do anything.' there was a quiet buzzing right when he ended the sentence. 

'Eight' Luna whispered, reading off of her phone 'Some of them want to fight with us instead of running... Should dad tell them it's too dangerous?' 

'That's not our decision, they'll do whatever they decide.' Peter said. Luna grimaced a little at that, probably imagining how weak all the prisoners must be, but she said nothing further. 

 

 They didn't have to wait long for anything to happen, about ten minutes later Peter stilled, turning his left ear in the direction of the building. That alerted Stiles and Luna to listen in too. 

Just as they activated their runes, they heard a loud explosion, that could just as well be heard without any magic. The bang was followed by some screaming.

 _'Who did this?!'_ came a female voice  _'Which one of you little bitches did this!?'_ she sneered. 

 _'If you're won't tell us'_ another voice sing-songed meanly  _'we'll start killing you off one by one!'_

A few weak voices answered with things like,  _'you won't make money on us then'_ and even a quiet  _'death would be better than this...'_

Luna turned to him with a panicked expression 'It's too soon!' she whisper-shouted 'one of the prisoners must have done something... they could blow Magnus' cover!'

She was horribly worried, and Stiles understood, if it was his father in there with dozens of people wanting to kill him...

'Let's start.' he said firmly. Peter shot quick text notifying Chris and Raphael. Stiles and Luna said a spell, the Shield around the place blew up and in no time there were hunters pouring out of the building,  _just as planed._

In a few seconds the whole place filled with barely visible _smudges._

 _Raphael and his clan are here to take the prisoners away._ It's time for them to attack. 

Stiles motioned for his companions and, as soundlessly as they could, they entered the yard. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw Peter and Adam knock at least six of the hunters that were closest to them, but Stiles and Luna kept going forward. 

A trio of hunters started shooting at them but the Spark put up a hard wall of air just in time, not letting any of the bullets in, whilst Luna shot two ice blades, knocking the men down. 

He saw a man running towards him with a butcher knife, and blown him hard onto the ground. Six more of such inept attacks and the Bonded arrived to the door, with Peter and Adam at their heels. Stiles glanced back, to check on his wolf, only seeing a slight rip in his shirt and dishevelled hair. 

Stiles was about to go for the handle when Luna stopped him. 'Wait. The witch put up an emergency shield. Pitiful defence attempt.' she put her hand flat, a few centimetres away from the door and something alike an energy spider web appeared, then burned a blue flame and disappeared. His Bonded nodded, and all four of them entered. 

Luna gasped upon seeing the scene inside. There were twenty hunters left, fully armed, but that's not what got her shaken. 

A short, freakishly skinny, red-haired woman, presumably the witch, was holding Magnus on a golden leash, closing tightly around his throat. 

'Move and the bitch dies.' the woman said, and he recognised her voice from before. He heard a growl next to him, and it wasn't Peters'. He felt pure hatred and fear radiating through his bond. 

Luna tightened her muscles, about to attack, when Chris appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, pressing a gun to the witches head. 

'Can't kill him if you're dead' he said. 'Let him go.' 

The witch was visibly conflicted for a moment, but probably understood the dangers of getting shot in the brain, so she let go of Magnus, the golden leash disappearing. 

The moment the golden line stopped shinning, Luna thrown herself forward, attacking. Everything happened in mere seconds, the hunters firing their guns and Stiles putting a shield around her in the last moment. She screamed as she threw a powerful wave of water onto the witch, who flew back, hitting a wall. 

'I guess, no peace talks' Peter murmured behind him and attacked together with his hunter partner. Stiles run up to Luna and they started slowly creating a tsunami, their connection runes blaring bright. 

Chris and Magnus appeared at their sides, protecting them for the seconds it took for them to attack, then they directed the wave onto the largest group to their left, throwing them all around the room. 

Suddenly, the gunshots stopped. There where about ten hunters left and all of them stood stock still. 

'You're The Rightful Warriors.' one of them stated quietly. 

The Bonded flexed getting ready for another attack when a cold voice pierced the room. 

'Chris.' an elderly, but fit, woman standing in the middle of the group said 'you're not going to let these two abominations kill your grandmother, are you? We're hunters, we should protect each other.'

Chris looked at her with disgust 'My grandmother died when I was twenty. You? You're a stranger to me.' with that he held up his gun, and fired. Straight through Adelaide Argents' head. 

Nobody dared to move as her body hit the floor, and then hell started again. Stiles and Luna thrown themselves onto separate sides taking their friends to the floor with them. Stiles, Peter and Magnus crawled behind a table. 

'I'll distract them, you go get Luna.' Magnus said. 'Let's end this.' 

 

Stiles nodded, then heard a loud explosion and saw red light flaring from his left. He run to the side Luna was on, hiding behind some cabinets. 

'Chris got shot' she said through her teeth, pointing to her right, where he lied unconscious with Adam squeezing his bleeding shoulder, a terrified expression on his face. 'You remember the Shadow spell I thought you?'

Stiles nodded, his lips a tight line. That's a hard spell, and it consumes a lot of energy. But it's worth it. 

 _The shadow inside shall walk_ he heard Lunas' voice in his head.

 _To live, to fight, though as I please_ Stiles joined in. 

_Soft and broken, it shall be free._

With the last word, Stiles felt like his soul was leaving him, he felt like a void. His consciousness quickly moved somewhere else though, as his astral projection appeared behind the few hunters still left alive. He hit half of them with a deadly blow before they even realised something was wrong, with the other half getting knocked down by Luna.

His breathing was heavy and his head dizzy from maintaining the astral projection, but the hunters were dead... they've won...

When he called his shadow back to his body, out of the corner of his eye he saw the witch picking herself up from the floor. 

Luna noticed her a bit earlier and flew an ice blade, decaputating her, but not before a purple beam of light shot out of her dying hands.

Stiles followed the light that was flying towards him with high speed. He expected to feel horrible pain, to fall down to the floor, but someone jumped in front of him... _Peter..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything seemed to be playing in slow motion, as Stiles fell to kneel by Peters' side.

 _'Peter!'_ he cried. The wolf wasn't responding.  _'Peter! My wolf...'_  

So many emotions were building up in him. His wolf is _dead..._

'No!' he screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. 

_I'm not going to let you die! You don't get to die!_

_'_ You have to live... we- we won Peter!' he cried shaking the lifeless body, tears making it hard for him to see anything.  _'No'_ he whispered, voice broken. 

'You're not dying today.'he said finally. It wasn't a plea, no. It was a  _statement._

The only thing he wanted now, was for Peter to be alive. He didn't care about his own life, the only one that mattered was _Peter_.

 

* * *

**(Ah, beware the change of POV)**

 

Luna watched, terrified as Stiles fell to his knees by the unconscious body. He was screaming, crying and...

'You're not dying today.' she heard him say. His eyes started burning silver just like his whole aura.

 _He'll die..._ she thought in terror, not meaning Peter... She felt life leaving Stiles' body... He was transferring his life energy, an ability very few people ever used in the history. He could just as well kill both of them, while doing it. Three, counting Luna in.

She run up to his Bonded and knelt by the wolfs' body.  _I won't let them both die..._

She put her hands on Peters' chest, right next to her friends'. She was immortal, and possibly the boy was too, so together they had a lot of life energy to give up, maybe enough to save a life. And if Stiles thought Peter was worth the try, then so be it. 

She felt her eyes light up and her chest splitting in half. It was similar to what she felt while the Bonding, parts of her leaving, disintegrating... but now, there was nothing to replace it. She felt like there were literal holes  _in her entire being._

Somewhere in the distance she heard Magnus screaming for her to not do this. 

 

Then she didn't hear anything, anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL THEY BE FINE?  
> Of course they will, don't worry, I'm not a monster. Just a little, mean cliffhanger. 
> 
> It's the first time I wrote a fight scene of any sort and I hope I didn't disappoint you. If I did, I'm sorry, I'll do better next time :)  
> I hope you liked the little part of Peter claiming Stiles as his Alpha :)


	11. Take control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight, everyone is cute and feels catch up with Peter. 
> 
> WARNING, sex happens.

Stiles kept waking up and immediately falling asleep many times. He couldn't quite grasp what was going on... He felt alarmingly  _empty,_ like he'd lost something important, something... he doesn't know what. But he's not dead, right? Every time he wakes up, he can feel a solid, warm body next to him, he can feel the soft sheets he's lying in... are there soft sheets in hell...?

It could be the fifth or the hundredth time Stiles awoke, but this time he heard voices. He willed his exhausted body to stay concious. He didn't know where he was, or what was going on. 

'He'll be okay, too' he heard a stranger woman voice 'Just like Luna, he's spent copious amount of energy, I'm amazed with them even being alive after a stunt like that.' 

There was a quiet murmur, farther away from where he lied, that he didn't catch, but could swear was Magnus' voice.

'You know the spell leaves a high probability of side effects... I'd say it's better they did what they did, rather than trying to resurrect that wolf with a spell. And that boy... He'd do everything it takes...'

'But why did Luna have to sacrifice herself?!' came a hiss, louder this time. 

_Sacrifice? What happened to Luna?! What happened at all...?_

'You know that the boy would die if she didn't intervene.'

Stiles tried focusing on his connection with her. He felt something...  _something_   _there_... but what happened?

He felt dizzy, remembering it all. He tuned the voiced out, and recalled the events, the fight, the witch... Peter...

He remembered kneeling by his body, with rage and misery burning. He remembered  _something_ leaving his body... _and Luna. Oh god..._ She was there with him, her eyes burning gold, energy merging with the one Stiles emitted...

He was more aware of his surroundings now, and he recognised the warmth beside him... he cracked an eye open, and there was his wolf, deep into sleep, but alive and well. He looked a little pale, but still. 

'M-gns' he croaked weakly. He opened his eyes wider, bright sunlight burning, and saw a kind looking woman staring at him. 

'Magnus! He's awake.' she said, and the warlock came through the door. 

'Hey cupcake, how are you feeling?' 

'Whe-s L-na?' as he said it, something on Magnus' face softened. 

'She's in her room, but still unconscious.'

'Will she be okay?' he asked, taking a sip of water handed to him by the woman.

'Depends on how you define "okay"' the woman answered this time, and quickly added 'But she's alive, she'll be just fine.'

'And Peter?' Stiles looked at the wolf next to him.

Magnus chuckled a little. 'You didn't want to let go of him, so we put him here with you' then he cleared his throat 'He's alive... I don't know what exactly will happen to him furthermore, to his powers and such, I've never witnessed two powerful magic users do anything like you did yesterday, but-'

'It would seem' the woman cut in quickly 'that both you and Luna became immortal during your Bonding. We can only speculate, but by reading your life energy, I would say you delivered yourselves of that part of you by creating a spark of live in the wolf.' 

So he was immortal, not knowing about it, and now he's back to being mortal again? Well, he can live with that, right?

But...

'...Luna became a mortal, too?'

'Yes.' Magnus hissed, doing a poor job of disguising his discontent.

Stiles wanted to say he's sorry, because he was sorry Luna lost so much, but... _He's not sorry that Peter is alive._

'It was her choice.' the woman said. 'If you have anything to say, you'll say it to her, not us. Now, rest.' she patted him on the chest, got up and left. 

* * *

When Stiles awoke again, he felt a little better. His Bond with Luna seemed to be more alive now, and so did his Bonded. 

He was wrapped tightly in strong arms, his face snuggled into a warm neck. He opened his eyes and saw his wolf, still sleeping peacefully. 

He couldn't even control the  _relief_ he felt deep inside. The moment he thought Peter died? _The moment Peter died..._ He only felt this way talking with a doctor, after his mothers' death. 

It made him realise how deeply he felt about the wolf. His constant presence, throughout the last month or so, ensured that Stiles got attached to him,  _but this amount of pain?_

That was reserved for the closest people, the ones you'd think you couldn't live with out. The ones that mean so, _so_  much.

 _'Do I love you?'_ Stiles whispered to the sleeping wolf, terrified and surprised. They've been together for maybe a week! If you'd call that being together at all. 

_Well, shit._

Stiles will do what he does best... Ignore the problem, until it goes away... Until he's sure. 

 

He caressed the wolfs' cheek with his fingertips, then kissed it lightly.

'H-huh?' 

' _Shit'_ he whispered 'go back to sleep.' 

'Stiles?' Peter asked, opening his eyes slowly 'What... what happened?'

The younger man laughed nervously. 'Well, you kinda died?  _Saving my life, you idiot!_ And then you weren't so dead anymore?'

 _'What?'_ he asked, really confused. Then something akin to realisation appeared on his face. 'Are  _you_ okay?!'

'Yes, my wolf' he whispered, kissing his cheek again, snuggling a bit closer to the warm body. 'You're a two times Zombie now!' 

Peter rolled his eyes at that, but hugged the man tighter.

'But how?' he asked after a moment of silence.

'Well...' Stiles started. 'It turns out the Bonding with Luna did actually make me immortal'

Peter looked at him, surprised.

'And it gave me and Luna enough energy to transfer into you, so, you know, you'd stop being dead... Now we're mortals, but you're alive, so that's a win.' 

The wolf was quiet for  _a long time._ So long, Stiles thought he might have fallen asleep. When he picked his head up to look at the man, he saw he was still awake and...

 _'Are you crying?!'_ he asked, not knowing whether to die in shock or comfort the wolf. 

'I don't cry.' he huffed back, wiping some tears away from his eyes.  _That appeared there from crying, just to clarify._

'Hey, Big Bad Wolf' Stiles moved his body, so now he was lying on top of the older man. 'It's all okay now, don't cry' he said, kissing each closed eyelid. 'We're all alive, we saved the prisoners, got rid of the hunters. It's all okay.'

'It's... I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to sacrifice yourself for me like that.' he whispered, and then added even quieter 'I'm not worth it...'

The younger man huffed a laugh. 'Peter, worth is a weird social construct. Sure, you can believe this or that about yourself, but usually, you matter just as much as people around you think you matter. And to me, you're worth so much.'

The wolf wasn't giving up. 'All I did in life was wrong-' 

'You were insane, may I remind you.' Stile sighed 'I know all about what you did, I know the Peter you were. But _I am your Alpha now,_ remember? You saved my life! I'll never leave you behind to let you rot and go crazy, like Laura did. Now, you're _my Peter_ , and I care for what's mine.' 

The wolf hugged the younger man closer to his body opening his eyes. Stiles was staring at him intensely, and making sure the man beneath him understood, he shone his silver eyes at him.

In return Peter bared his neck a bit, and his eyes went bright too, but...

'HOLY SHIT' the Spark exclaimed. The eyes weren't blue.

He grabbed a confused Peter and dragged him to a mirror. He looked into it, then shone his eyes and gasped. His one eye was silver and the other golden. 

'Well, that's an unexpected advancement... What does this mean?'

'I don't know... Can you change into your wolf side?' Stiles asked, to with Peter extended his fangs and claws. 'That's a yes then... Do you, I don't know,  _feel different?'_

The older man thought about it for a moment. 'I feel like I'm Pack' he said finally, then elaborated 'I feel the way I felt long ago, back when the Hale Pack was strong and thriving, if not better. The connection wolves in a pack have, I have it with you and Luna...'

Stiles thought for a moment. It's true, he too, felt something akin to a magic connection. Not as strong, as with Luna, but it was there. 

'When you said you wanted me to be your Alpha... _I was scared._ Not only about being someones leader. Over the years I've learned that werewolves are such intricate creatures, especially the born ones. You need so much closeness, connection and you need other wolves for that. But now?'  He smiled so bright it might have blinded the wolf standing in front of him.  'Now we can be a real Pack.' 

The older man rolled his eyes and chuckled when he heard Stiles quietly say "The Stilinski Pack" in different voices. 

Later, they went back to sleep, limbs tangled.

* * *

Stiles woke up, feeling someones' presence in the room. He opens his eyes to see Luna snuggled in some blankets, sitting in an armchair and drinking tea.

'Hi' she whispers, not to wake Peter up. 'Just wanted to check up on you. Also, all of the magic users were already returned to their families. We got like a _shitload_ of potions and charms as a thank you from them... And the hunters that didn't die, got locked up for human trafficking, so that's good.'  _I guess the speed-talking is a thing we share,_ Stiles thought. 

'How's Chris?'

'Magnus healed him, like straight away, but Adam insisted he has to lay in bed and rest. He kept bringing him food, he literally inhabited the chair next to the sofa' Luna laughed. 'It's seems like someone's got a little cruuuuuush.' 

'What?!' Stiles almost shouted, waking Peter up. 

The wolf grumbled a little, getting up and saying he's gotta go to the bathroom. 

'What?!' he repeated 'Why aren't you a bit more fazed by this?' 

'Um?' she looked up from her cup 'Why would I be?'

'Well... don't you like him?'

His Bonded was confused for a long moment and then she started laughing. 'Oh honey... Adam's a great guy but unfortunately the problem is that he's a great  _guy.'_

'Oh' Stiles sat up on the bed, feet dangling in the air. 'Ooooooooooooooh! How did I not know this?!'

She shrugged, taking a sip of her tea. 'I guess my orientation wasn't really the priority lately.' 

He cleared his throat 'Listen, Luna-'

'Stile-'

'No, let me say what I need to say.' he dragged a hand over his face 'I... I'm sorry that my actions dragged you down with me, that you became a mortal because of them.'

'Stiles, you didn't  _drag me_ anywhere, I did it because that's what I decided to do... I mean, I kinda got used to the creeper being always around'

He laughed a little at that. 'Yeah... But still, I don't know if you realise how much what you did means to me. You're my friend, my family... My pack. And I can never thank you enough.'

'Oh, don't think you're in debt to me or anything' she said, munching on a muffin that came out of nowhere 'Peter is.' 

Stiles' eye went wide, and she started laughing. 'I'm kidding! Yeez, your face.' she snorted 'As I said before, I like him. Losing him would break your heart.' then she mumbled almost inaudibly 'Mine probably too.' she got up and ruffled his hair. 'I'm just happy we're all alive.' 

When she was leaving, Stiles saw her punch the wolf, that was standing at the entrance, in his stomach, hissing _'It's rude to eavesdrop_ ', him responding with a cocky _'You love me anywaaay.'_

_Like a real family._

* * *

Later that night, both Stiles and Peter ate and cleaned themselves. Now, they were lazing in the bed under the warm covers, as it was a surprisingly cold night.

The last month was so stressful, and now that it's over, Stiles can breathe again...

He sighed happily and climbed the wolf body, straddling his hips. He picked up the mans' shirt a little and traced his hard chest delicately with his fingers. 

'You're so hot' he breathed, making the older man chuckle. He bent down to kiss him, hands roaming over the half naked chest. 

The kiss turned heated in no time, as Stiles took Peters' shirt off completely, followed by his own getting thrown somewhere in the corner of the room. He was slowly making his way down, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses. 

He started dragging the mans' sweatpants down, when a hand stopped him. 

He looked up confused. 

'Stiles... There's something you should know...'

The younger mans' mind started swirling at that sentence. _Who says things like that and follows it with a pause for silence?!_

He got back up, and straddled the mans' legs again, bringing just the slightest amount of friction to the bulge Peter was sporting, making him hiss quietly.

'I think we should talk, before we, um, indulge in a sexual intercourse.'

Stiles rolled his eyes at the phrase, but kept listening. 

'I don't know what your _expectations_ are... but despite being an alpha male, confident and one that likes to take charge in life, I don't usually like taking charge when it comes to sex.' by the time he was finished with his sentence, he was looking completely down, avoiding Stiles' gaze. 

'So... what you're saying is, you're a slightly sub bottom?'

The wolf cleared his throat. 'Yes' he said it as if it was something to be ashamed of, which Stiles didn't quite understand....

He was quiet for a moment, then started nodding his head and smiling. He must have looked like a lunatic. 

You see, during his two years of college, he didn't really commit himself to anyone but he did have a fair share of... adventurous. Women, men, tops, bottoms, dominant and submissive... Those helped him greatly in finding out who he really was, what he really liked, which kinks he had. And let's just say that completely dominating an older, powerful and strong man like Peter was somewhere near the top of his kink list. 

'Well' he said, leaning down 'Then it would seem you'll fulfil my expectation just right.' with that, he kissed him, long, hard and heated. 

He caught both Peters' wrists and swiftly pinned them over his head, making the man gasp. He leaned back a little 'Good or no good?' he whispered. 

'Exquisite' the wolf purred against the boys' lips. 

Stiles smirked at the sassy approach. _Just like in my dreams..._

He slowly licked a stripe from down the wolfs' ear to his left nipple, still holding his wrists firmly above his head. 

Peter gasped, to Stiles' delight, when his teeth lightly scraped his sensitive skin. He focused more on the nipple, licking and nibbling it, then moved on to the next one, all the while Peter wriggled on the bed, little moans and gasps leaving his lips. 

That sight alone made the Spark so hard. The Big Bad Wolf Peter Hale breaking apart and trembling under his touch... 

'I'm gonna try something' he whispered dragging his nose over the wolfs' neck. 'And if you don't like it, just say a word, okay?'

Peter answered with 'mhm', as Stiles willed the air around them, letting go of the wrist he was holding. The older man tried moving his hands but they were almost glued to the pillow.

Stiles noticed that the mans' cock jump a few times, only the sweatpants restricting it.  _Of course he's going commando._

'He seems to like it' he purred, dragging his palm over the erection, which Peter desperately tried to follow, bucking his hips up.

He kept palming it, and when he deemed Peters' breathing erratic enough, he moved to sit in between the mans' legs, both hands roaming the body, slowly digging under the band of his sweats. 

 _God, that's a sight I never want to forget..._ The older man was flushed, a blush spreading over his chest, trembling under every little touch Stiles served him.

He pulled the sweatpants down to Peters' ankles, uncovering the expanse of soft, naked skin, and a very delicious looking, fully hard cock.

'You're so beautiful' he whispered, taking it in his hand, stroking it slowly. 'What do you want me to do?' he asked, lips hovering over the head, so close, but not close enough, hot breath covering it.

Peter straight up whined, not taking all the teasing too well, 'Stiles' he moaned 'take me' he gasped out 'fuck me, Stiles'

The way his wolf said it, the breathy voice, it made Stiles' blood boil in the best way. He got up from the bed, which resulted in Peter letting out a worried whine. 

Stiles chuckled a bit, taking lube out from his travel bag, and making his way to the bed.

He positioned himself back between the mans' legs, and started kissing his thighs. 

'St-iles' the wolf panted. 'Take you're clothes off' he trashed a little on the bed, as if hoping he could free his hands from the hold and do it himself. 

Stiles smiled, hearing the request. Well, more like the demand. He really enjoyed this side of Peter... Helpless yet demanding, and so,  _so_ eager. 

He took his trousers and boxers off and the older mans' eyes went a little wide. 

'I'm not that big' Stiles laughed.

'It's bigger than my biggest dildo!' he said in a high-pitched, yet not too displeased voice, looking at the half hard, long and thick _damn monster._

'Then you're using too small dildos' he whispered against his thighs, kissing the them once again, then added, louder 'Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'd never hurt you.'

He licked a long line from the bottom to the top of Peters' cock, making him relax again, opening the bottle of lube at the same time. 

He poured some onto his fingers and warmed it up, before he motioned for Peter to pick his legs up. His cock slipped out of Stiles' mouth with a loud pop, accompanied by the wolfs' beautiful moan.

Stiles was astonished by how gorgeous the older man looked, legs up, muscles flexing to stop himself from shaking. He brought a finger to the mans' hole and slowly pushed it in, spreading the lube around. 

 

As the minutes passed, Peter became more and more breathless, and after the third finger, he was whining with tears in his eyes, begging for Stiles to either let him cum like that, or fuck him.

'I don't want to hurt you' the younger man murmured, pulling his fingers out. 

'Fuck that' Peter cried out 'I'll heal, Stiles,  _please._ I need you, right now'

Keeping the mans' hands in place became more difficult with every second, as the wolf became more desperate, shaking with anticipation. 

And really, who is Stiles to say no to that... He positioned himself over the werewolf, catching his glistening lips in a kiss, distracting him a little from the head that was slowly pushing through the rim of his hole. 

Peter whimpered at the sensation, feeling like he was being ripped apart, as Stiles groaned, overcome by being so close with his lover.

'Shhhhhh' Stiles comforted him, caressing his hair 'Shhhhh, do you want me to pull out?' 

'No!' he growled darkly, then whimpered again, when the younger man bottomed out.

He didn't move for a moment, giving Peter time to breathe and adjust, but he needed that moment for himself too, his wolf was so tight and warm he had difficulty holding himself in check.

He looked at the man, he was sweaty, his eyes were half-open, glassy and shinning a silver and gold glow, his mouth ajar with saliva glistening on it. He looked wrecked already.

'Stiles' he breathed out ' _please, move_ ' and Stiles complied, slowly and carefully pulling out almost all the way, and pushing back in, making the older man babble incoherently. 

After a short while he picked up the pace, and Peter seemed to have lost the ability to talk at all, being reduced to moans and whimpers, his legs wrapped tight around the waist of his lover.

Stiles became lost in the sensation of all the naked, smooth skin and the sounds of his and Peters' hard breathing.

He released his wolfs' hands from the invisible hold, and they immediately travelled to his shoulders as if he was trying to hold on, digging his nails in deep.  _No, not nails... claws._

 

The Spark started pounding his hips hard, getting closer and closer. He wanted this beautiful man to come before him, so he changed the angle a bit, and now with every ruthless snap of his hips he was slamming straight into Peters' prostate, making him moan curses loudly. 

The man chanted his name, breathlessly, making Stiles shake, feeling like he'd never had before, with anyone else.

' _Stiles'_ he cried out  _'Please! I'm-'_ he didn't get to finish his sentence as, with a particularly precise thrust, he came all over both of their chests with a deep groan, eyes shining bright and claws digging into his shoulder blades.

Feeling Peter closing around him so tightly made Stiles see white light, orgasm rippling out of him, as he buried himself deep in his lover. 

He was breathing hard, collapsing on the hot body beneath him, cum sticking them together. 

It looked like Peter passed out, but he still whimpered quietly when Stiles pulled out of him completely.

 _'You are mine'_ the Spark whispered, hugging the wolf and covering them with a blanket. Soon, he was passed out as well. 

 

It was the first time in many years he didn't have any nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened.  
> I wouldn't say I'm the master of porn writing, rather the opposite, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
>  _Peter and Stiles surely did :D_
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I decided to continue the fic, so tune in for some fun in Beacon Hills, and Scott being a dickkkk :)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you want to check my tumblr out!](http://appreciatelove.tumblr.com)


	12. Let's go to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, chill chapter.  
> And the Sheriff finds out!

When Peter woke up the next day, he didn't expect to feel sore, super healing and all, but still, as he was stretching he felt the foreign feeling. 

'That's what you get for playing with monsters' he mumbled sleepily. 

And honestly? It was the most amazing feeling ever. It reminded him of last night, when he finally  _had_ Stiles. He wanted himself and the young man to be together for so long. You'd think that after all those wet dreams and daydreaming he'd be disappointed... but Stiles is perfect for him, in every way.  _They are meant to be._

He sometimes wonders how it would be like if he realised that earlier, would he make a move? Would Stiles want him?

_Minors, Peter, illegal._

Maybe it's all  _fucking meant to be._

As he lied there in the bed, he realised how vulnerable he was now, how  _naked_ he felt.

There was this one  _family friend,_ many years ago, when he was 18. The guy and Peter hooked up and afterwards he made fun of Talia for having a pathetic dick taking bitch for a left hand in the Hale Pack... Since that time he'd never shown that part of himself to anyone. 

But Stiles would never treat him like that, right? What happened yesterday wasn't a hookup... it was damn love making, between two people who mean something to each other.

It scared him how much he didn't mind that. 

If he'd ever get a chance to tell the Peter from a few years ago how his life would look like... he'd probably loose his shit, screaming how love is for the weak, only slows people down. 

This Peter though... _he is ready, he is starving_ for something real and permanent _._ His wolf has been lonely for far too long, and he wants what he never  _really_ had, something he was never a part of. And that something is a family. A pack. And for it to be with Stiles in it? He could never be happier. 

And there was fear in him, still, but he didn't fear commitment. He was scared he'd loose Stiles. With a life like theirs the man could die any day... or he could realise how much of a horrible person Peter is, and leave him...

_No! He said he cares about you... he said you're his._

Peter sighed, feeling like a stupid teenager. 

Hearing only two heartbeats in the house, and since the empty spot next to him in the bed was still warm, he suspected the person walking around the kitchen to be Stiles. 

He got up and went in the direction. Upon entering, he saw a barefoot and shirtless Stiles in all his glory, dancing around to some trashy pop song, muscles moving on that gorgeous body. He came up to his lover, hugged him from behind and took a deep breath. 

_Mmmmm, is that what happiness smells like?_

* * *

**(and back to Stiles)**

Stiles startled a bit, before he recognised the warmth behind him. 

' _Hey, baaaaabe'_ he said mockingly sweet, turning around. 

'Way to ruin a beautiful morning' Peter grumbled, but there was a smile on his face. 'Where did everyone go?'

Stiles chuckled, handing him a note left by Luna. 

'Glad you're having fun' he recited 'but fucking hell is it loud. We'll be back around noon. Xoxo'

Peter cleared his throat, and blushing a little he put the note back on the table. 

'Peter Hale  _blushing,_ who would have thought I'd be alive to see such a sight. ' Stiles laughed a little. 

Then he sobered up a bit, remembering how hard it was for his wolf, yesterday, to say what he likes and wants...

'Peter' he started, coming up to his lover and cupping his face. 'Being a bottom doesn't make you any less of a manly, deadly predator, you know that, right? You're allowed to like whatever the hell you want to like.'

Then he kissed the shy smile right of off Peters' lips. 

 

 

Stiles and Peter were eating breakfast on the balcony, bathing in the morning sunlight. Everything seemed so peaceful, even though the city below them was huffing and puffing loudly. 

The young man felt... happy. First time in ages. He had his wolf right beside him, his friends were alive and well. Soon his father would come to New York.

Everything was good and-

And that's when his phone started blasting The Funeral March by Fryderyk Chopin. 

Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he answered the phone. 'Heyyyyy Lyds.'

'Of course' the wolf huffed. 

 _'Stiles...'_ came an unsure voice from the other side _'I'm... I'm really sorry... I know you're probably not too excited about, um, the prospect of visiting Beacon Hills, but'_

He groaned, knowing what's coming next.

 _'There something weird going on, and people are dying...'_ 'Lyds-'   _'like a lot of people.'_

'Lydia-'

_'And we need you, Stiles, I'm really so-'_

'Lydia!' he interrupted her finally  'I'll be there soon!'

He ended the phone call and looked Peter with a sour look on his face. 'How do you feel about a road trip?'

'What do you think.' he deadpanned, getting up with a sigh. 

* * *

 

Two hours and one terrifying trip to Lunas' completely trashed apartment later, Stiles was standing by Roscoe, pushing the last bag in the already full trunk. Most of these bags are probably Peters' v-necks...

'You don't have to go with us' he said to his Bonded, who was already getting into the front seat. He didn't want her to be in this godforsaken town, where everyone dies...

'Of course I do. Weren't Lydias' words "something weird is happening and people are dying"? Besides, I'd love to see the infamous Beacon Hills.' she said, settling in, then she added with a smile 'And kick Scotts' ass'

Peter approached the car and grimaced, realising he's stuck with driving in the back seat. 'Adam said he's going with Argent, and they'll meet us there.' 

'Well...' Stiles patted Roscoes' roof 'Let's go to hell.'

* * *

The car ride was long, but not unpleasant. Him and Luna were singing along to almost every song on the radio, and when Auroras' _Murder Song_ came up, even Peter started humming quietly. They stopped in crappy motels two times, and both times the wolf expressed his outrage at the state of the rooms. 

 

Roscoe was on her last fumes when they finally pulled up on the driveway of his childhood home. It was dark outside and inside the lights were off, so his father must still be at the station. When Stiles told him about the change of plans he was really relieved not to have to take the plane to New York and leave work, money issues and such.

As the Spark climbed out of his car he felt all the nerves catching up with him. Sure, he told his dad he found himself a boyfriend, which made him chuckle.  _'So you weren't lying, back when you said you are bisexual' ._ Honestly, the reaction was better then Stiles was expecting.

Then he told him how much older the boyfriend is, and, well, let's just say the reaction was a bit worse. 

Stiles is scared shitless of what he might do when he finds out it's Peter... 

'Come on, Luna, let's go get you settled.' he said, grabbing their bags from the car.

Peter came up to him, and took all the bags from his hands 'Do you want me to go to my place now, or-'

'Stay!' the young man cut in nervously. 'There's no point in hiding anything from the Sheriff.'

Peter laughed a little, putting the bags on the doorstep and hugging his boyfriend. 'It will be fine' he said kissing his forehead _'He doesn't have wolfsbane bullets, right?'_

_'UGH!'_

 

After they unpacked Luna went straight for the shower, leaving Stiles and Peter in the living room. 

The were cuddling on the couch, watching TV, when they heard keys clicking. Peter immediately scrambled to stand up from the couch, straightening some invisible wrinkles from his shirt.

Stiles huffed an amused laughed and went to the door. 

'Daddy-o!' he said when he spotted his dad, throwing himself into a hug.

'Kiddo' his father said lovingly, hugging him tight 'Are you taller?!'

He pulled away to look at his dad properly. He looked old, older than Stiles remembered, and way to tired to be healthy.

'Um' he started, heading to the living room 'Meet my boyfriend?' he said, doing a  _ta da_ gesture at Peter. 

His father entered the room, and only sighed tiredly upon seeing who was standing inside. 'Hi Peter.'

And Stiles was seriously lost... 'What. What?!  _Hi Peter?!_ No "son, why are you dating a psychotic werewolf?"?'

'Son, if you're dating a psychotic werewolf, then he probably isn't psychotic at all.' he took his jacket off and went to the kitchen. 

The Spark looked between Peter and the kitchen door with an incredulous look on his face. 

Peter just shrugged. 'Soooo, I'm gonna head home. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I'm taking the jeep' he came up to Stiles, kissing him 'That went well, huh?' he whispered. 

'Yeah' Stiles whispered back, still dumbfounded. Peter kissed him one last time and left.

 

'Um, dad?' the Spark said, entering the kitchen. 

His father seemed to be deep into his thoughts, munching on a sandwich.

'Son?' 

'Why... why aren't you a little bit more shocked?' 

His father sighed deeply. 'When you told me how old your boyfriend was, I thought you might be in a relationship with a professor, so I guess Peter is the lesser evil.'

Stiles cringed remembering all of his old and wrinkled professors.

'I have my doubts about this' he continued 'but I trust you, son. I trust your judgement. You'd be the last person to be with someone who you don't consider worthwhile.' 

The young man smiled, hugging his father. 'I missed you, dad' 

 

Stiles jumped a little when he heard an 'Awwwwww' coming from the doorway. It was Luna, standing there in her pyjamas, a towel on her head.

'Hi!' she said excitedly, extending a hand to his slightly spooked dad. 'I'm Luna! It's so nice to meet you. Stiles told me so much about you! Well, most of it I dreamed, but still!'

His father shook the extended hand and looked at Stiles confused. 

'Ah, yeah, we should talk...'

 _'Jesus'_ his dad sighed, knowing these words never bring anything good. 

* * *

All three of them were sitting in the living room. Stiles have already explained most of last months' events, leaving out the part about almost dying and losing immortality, of course.

'So, you're magic?' his father struggled to follow. 

'Yeah' he said, taking his hoodie off, showing him the tattoos. 'These are runes. We can do spells and control elements and other fun crap.'

'Uhum... and both of you have a magic power boost because you're  _bonded?_ '

'Yup' Luna chimed in, pointing at her and Stiles' spiral runes 'These are the Bond runes. The proper name for us is The Rightful Warriors but it sound way too pompous to be taken seriously, doesn't it?' 

Noah chuckled. 'All of this sounds way too  _everything_ to be taken seriously.' he said, but then went quiet immediately when the table started levitating with a snap of his sons' wrist. 

'And the hunters?' he asked after a moment.

'We took care of them.' 

The Sheriff nodded slowly. 'Unless you're in trouble, I don't want to know more.'

Stiles smiled. He missed this.

 

They talked some more, but it was long after bedtime so they all decided to call it a day.

Right before he fell asleep, he got a text from Lydia.

_**"Are you home?"** _

Stiles sighed, thinking whether he'd ever call this place  _home_ , but he wrote back:

**_"Yeah, see you tomorow."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you don't mind this chapter was a little slow.  
> Tune in for some action soon.


	13. Stiles and Peter (digital paintings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few quick digital little somethings that I drew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they were all inspired by [this beautiful photo edit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fa/9b/84/fa9b84f1c36612385fea96c976133c8f.jpg) that I couldn't track back bc pinterest sucks like that :( If you know who made it please let me know, so I could link them. 
> 
> I hope you liked my version of it :)  
> new chapter should be up tomorrow!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://appreciatelove.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> if you'd like to check it out :)


	14. Supernaturally enhanced serial killers? Nothing new

Stiles woke up screaming and panting, sweat streaming down his face. His friends were dying, flames burning their bodies, arrows flying past his head. _And these women_... _Christ, they are frightening._

Before he even got a chance to sober up after his nightmare, there was Luna, throwing herself on his bed. He cautiously opened his eyes and was met with the sight of his Bonded sprawled on the foot of his bed, hair a mess and huge bags under her eyes. She looked terrible.

'Nightmares?' Stiles asked unnecessarily, already knowing that's exactly the problem. 

Luna sighed. 'I dreamt our death... A group of faceless women murdering us. You, me, Peter, some people I don't know... even Magnus was there...'

'They did it with such ease...' Stiles said, realising they had the same nightmare 'like we were completely powerless compared to them.' 

His Bonded sat up, dragging a hand over her face. 'It was a fucking bloodbath.' The Spark whined a little, remembering the horrible things he dreamt about. 

'Please tell me seeing prophecies in our sleep isn't one of the great Rightful Warriors abilities.'

Luna let out a humourless laugh, then promptly changed the subject 'What are we doing today?'

He was a bit bothered by her not answering the question, but decided to let it go.

'No sightseeing, unfortunately. In the evening we're meeting with Lydia and some others, so I think we should gather all the information we can before.'

Luna sat motionless, staring at a wall for a good minute. She looked so done with everything. It made Stiles feel guilty for dragging her along with him... Then she got up, and said with forced cheer 'Okey dokey. But we need coffee, lots of it. Preferably highly unhealthy and full of sugar.' 

 

Twenty minutes later they were sipping the highly unhealthy but damn delicious coffee, sitting in an almost completely empty Starbucks. It was still pretty early so it was no surprise that besides them there were only two people.

Stiles took his laptop out and immediately went to check the police reports.

'Over fifty kills in the last three months, all over California.' he said after about ten minutes. 

Luna raised an eyebrow at him, then she sat on the seat beside him. 'All men... The victims are all men.' she noticed, reading over his shoulder. 

True... the victims' age ranged from 15 to 60 but all of them were male. 'They were all shot with arrows, but that wasn't the main cause of death.'

'What was, then?'

'Undetermined, of course.' he groaned. 

 

'Luna...' Stiles hissed after some time of searching and making notes. 'Most of these victims didn't have any injuries... Some of them still had arrows in their bodies but it was as if it had merged with their skin.' 

His bonded put her pen down, deep in her thoughts. 'So most the victims are supernatural? We suspected that already. Werewolves? Werecoyotes? Who else has superhealing?'

'Vampires, but when they die, they don't leave a body behind. Faes heal quite quickly too, but not fast enough to heal a shot wound right before death...'

'Maybe they didn't die straight away?' Luna suggested  'Maybe whoever is doing this likes to have a little fun with their prey?'

 _'Prey!'_ Stiles gasped out, hitting his friend in the shoulder 'This could be a hunt! Think of it... They use arrows, even though they clearly have another way of killing. They hunt their victims just for the fun of it!'

'That would fit the theory they hunt weres, animal-like creatures. So what, we're thinking hunters?  _Again?'_

The Spark thought about it for a while, but... 'No, they can't be human. If they were, the method of killing would have already been detected. It must be something that the unsuspecting police doesn't know about.'

'Fucking hell, there's too much _we_ don't know.' she said, chewing on a straw from her coffee. 'But we can profile them, right?' 

They did it all the time in Criminology Psych lectures, profiling psychopaths. Stiles really enjoyed doing this with Luna since her train of thought was a lot like his. It was like having an awesome brainstorm with yourself.  'Okay, so I'd say the suspect has some sort of fixation on men, hates them for some reason. Maybe it's a vengeful group of people who had abusive partners?' he suggested unsurely. 

'That is possible, but to cause such an reaction, murder so many people? I'd say they would have to have a really strong motivation. Besides, being abusive isn't exclusively male trait. '

'True, and we shouldn't forget about the supernatural factor. There's either a motive we don't yet see, or a supernatural cause. Creatures who feed on life energy?'

'Specifically on male life energy?'

'We need to research that later' the Spark said, writing some things down. 

'And look at the count of the murders' Luna sighed 'They're either really fucking crazy or they have some sort of a goal...' 

'You mean, they could be killing as sacrifice?'

She nodded slowly 'Possible... Or they're just a group of supernaturally enhanced serial killers' she groaned loudly 'Everything is fucking  _possible_ at this point, we know so damn little!'

' _I know_ ' Stiles said as he took the last gulp of his drink 'Let's go to Peters', maybe we'll find something in his books.'

 

 

Thirty minutes later they were comfortably situated on a sofa in Peters' library. 

'How the hell did you gather all these books?!' Luna asked looking at the literal hundreds of copies of very rare books. 

'And how the hell did you never lend them to us when there was weird shit happening?' Stiles added, raising an judgemental eyebrow at his wolf. 

Peter crossed his hands on his chest  'Darling, if I gave you the books, you wouldn't need  _me_ any more.' 

The Spark let out a little 'oh' as his heart broke a bit at the statement. Did Peter always feel like he needed to secure his place in a pack somehow? Well, not this time.

He came up to his lover and hugged him tightly. 

'What's that for?' the wolf chuckled 'Do you like my library that much? A fetish of yours?'

The young man only rolled his eyes, and got down to work.  

 

It was already dark when Stiles picked his head up from the mountain of books and notes sprawled on the floor. Luna and Peter were both lying a few meters down, covered in papers. 

'We gotta bring a crime board here...' he sighed, getting up. 'Let's go, or we'll be late.'

Peter huffed a laugh at that 'And you really shouldn't be late for a meeting with Lydia.' he got up as well and came up to the young man, putting a hand on his shoulder he asked 'Do you want me to stay behind?'

'No' Stiles answered quietly, shaking his head.

Sure, he was slightly scared. Two of very few people whose opinion is valuable to Stiles will be there. First, Lydia, who has her own history with Peter... Then Malia, who's his ex-girlfriend and the wolfs' _fucking daughter._

But Stiles isn't ashamed of what they are, what they have. Peter has changed, and the bond you create when you both almost die saving each others lives really isn't something to take lightly. 

It shocked him a little to realise that whatever the girls would say, he wouldn't choose them over Peter... 

'No' he repeated a bit louder 'You're coming.'

* * *

 

All three of them sat in the Jeep in front of the cafe they're supposed to meet the girls.

'Um' Luna startled Stiles a bit, her head appearing in between the front seats 'Shouldn't we, like, go in?'

'Hm? Yes! Yeah'

 _Jesus Christ, he was nervous like hell._ As they approached the entrance, Stiles took a few calming breaths. 

'Hey, cupcake, it'll be fiiiiine' Luna whispered, patting his back 'If they won't like the direction your life went in, then fuck 'em, right? You're happy now, don't let anyone ruin that.'

He nodded slowly, feeling better already. She was right. Honestly, she always is. One last deep breath...

As they entered he saw Lydia, Malia, Mason, Liam and...  _Theo_ sitting in a booth close to the door. The girls' eyes went wide in shock, while the boys seemed more confused than anything. 

'What is this supposed to mean?' Lydia asked coldly, flicking a lock of her red hair from her face. 

'Depends,' Luna said nonchalantly, when no one answered for a long moment  'are you asking about the general meaning of life or the overpriced lattes in this establishment?'

When nobody laughed or answered he muttered something about not appreciating good warm-up jokes, which in turn made Malia crack a small smile.

'But for real' the werecoyote said 'what is my father doing here?' 

'What is Theo doing here?' Stiles said back, like a child.

'I asked first!' Malia continued their kindergarten game, which made both Luna and Lydia roll their eyes.

'Um' Stiles fidgeted with the hem of his shirt 'Well, he's a part of my, um, my Pack'  _'_

 _~Stiles, you're proud of what you have~_ he heard Lunas' voice in his mind ~ _Don't act like a pussy~_

 _'_ _Rude much?!'_ the Spark cleared his throat 'And... And we're together.'

Both girls and Liams' eyebrows went up in the speed of light, though Mason and Theo seemed kind of impressed? 

'Together?' Lydia asked, her voice and octave or two higher than usually. 'As in, a relationship?' the Spark nodded to which the Banshee nodded as well, her expression unreadable. 

They've been nodding at each other for at least one long, quiet minute when Malia got up, caught Stiles by the elbow and pulled him out of the cafe. 

'Stiles.' she started as soon as the breezy air hit their faces 'Are you under a spell? You know who he is, right? You didn't forget? Is he pressuring you? Is he blackmailing you?!'

The young man knew she said those things because she cared for him, but he felt his blood slowly boiling under his skin in anger.

'No' he bit back 'Not under a spell, and no one is blackmailing or pressuring anyone! And I remember very well who he  _used to be._ But now is not then.'

Malia chewed on her lower lip for a long while, looking deep into his eyes. 'Okay.'

'Okay?' he asked, surprised.

'Yeah.' she put a hand on his shoulder 'Stiles, you're the one with the brains here, the one who always knows what to do and how to act. I believe you can make your own choices, and as your friend I respect them. Even though you're dating your ex-girlfriends' father...' she hugged him, and then added  'I missed you' 

'Same here' he said. He took a deep breath and they both went back inside. The atmosphere at the table was so cheerful it seemed as if nothing happened at all. As they came closer, everybody laughed at something Luna said, even Lydia. 

'What did you do?' Stiles addressed his Bonded. 

'What? You don't think my personal charm and charisma is enough to infatuate people?!' she exclaimed, tying hard to pretend she's offended, making everyone laugh again. 

He squinted his eyes at her, and went to sit beside her, but in the blink of an eye, there was Malia, smiling up at him sweetly, pointing him to the opposite seat. He squinted his eyes even harder.

'Ohhhkay... so, will anyone tell me what is _that_ ' he said, pointing at Theo  'doing here?'

The man is question only rolled his eyes, and Lydia answered for him 'Were all a bit shaken up after what happened last week, and, well, we need all the people we can get, you know?' 

'What happened  _last week?'_ Peter asked. 

'We called you because we're completely in the dark' Malia spoke up 'And whoever has thrown themselves the murder party, is here, in Beacon Hills. There have been three victims already, but last week... Stiles, they killed Deucalion.'

The Spark furrowed his brow 'And you're all sad because the  _"I'm the demon wolf, alpha of the alphas"_ guy is dead?' 

Theo rolled his eyes so hard, he probably hurt himself in the process 'We're not sad. We're scared. The  _alpha of the alphas,_ as you so nicely put, is dead. A very powerful werewolf is cold and six feet under ground!'

'Well, he's actually in the morgue' Liam corrected him which provoked another eye roll. 

'Why won't you go to your Alpha?' Stiles asked, coldly. It took them way too many years to realise he's worth something, he has the right to be a little petty!

Everyone cleared their throats almost simultaneously. 

'We talked to him about it' Mason responded. 'But he kinda has his mind elsewhere, at the moment.'

'Elsewhere?'

'Yeah, he's doing some vet summer courses.'

'He's doing vet summer courses?' Stiles asked, incredulously 'And that's why he won't help?'

'I think he just needs some kind of a boost, you know' Liam said, like a loving puppy he is. 

'A boost?' Luna huffed 'Will every man in this town dying be enough of a boost?'

Malia cleared her throat 'So you already know they're targeting males?' she asked, ignoring the bitterness in the question, probably not wanting to talk shit about her alpha. 

Stiles wordlessly confirmed with a little 'mhm' just as Luna took her laptop out and banged it on the table, opening it, making every werewolf flinch.

'We suspect' his Bonded began 'that whoever's doing this, is doing it for  _fun_. The attackers use arrows but it's not the main cause of death. We think most of the victims were supernatural, mainly weres. Did you find any arrows near this Deucalion guy?'

'Yeah...' Lydia remembered 'He had a few in his legs and one in the shoulder.' 

The Bonded looked at each other and nodded, then Stiles spoke up 'We have many guessed to who it might be, too many. It would help to know what the actual cause of death was... '

'We should visit the morgue' Peter suggested, to which Theo scoffed. 

'You really think two ordinary humans and a low class werewolf will notice anything we didn't?'

Stiles looked at his Bonded in confusion. ~ _How is he not able to smell it on us?~_ he asked her telepathicly _._

 _~I didn't know if they can be trusted, so I blocked the smell. Besides~_ She smirked devilishly ~ _won't it be fun, proving that asscrack wrong?~_

The Sparks' eye widened a bit, and he had to try hard to keep the laugh in ~ _Did you just call Theo an asscrack?!~_

'Stiles is not an ordinary human!' Liams' growl brought the Bonded back to the conversation.

'Suuure' Theo cooed at the young Beta, patting his chest 'he's your little hero isn't he?'

The wolf snarled and this time there was a hint of fangs. He looked at Stiles like he wanted to say something more, his eyes turning sad, but then he got up, spilling some coffee in the process, and stormed out of the building.

 _'Fucking hell'_ the chimera muttered under his breath and followed Liam out the door, leaving Stiles a little baffled. 

'What is up with these two?' he asked. When no one answered, he grunted a little and picked the explanation where Luna left it 'So, we are also, like 90% sure it's not hunters' doing, because of the way their killing.'

'You know the way they're killing?' Mason asked, hopeful. 

'Well, no. We know the way they're  _not killing._ Which is, not with tools, not with poison. Nothing  _human.'_ he explained. 'We have a few, um, suspects, but it's mostly hit and miss. Like Pontianaks who seduce and kill foolish men but-'

'-but they also hunt pregnant women and there are none in the police records.' Luna finished for him. 'Next we have Encantado, that hunts men as well, but their method of killing is significantly different.'

'Jorōgumo, Liderc, Succubus and Chuiaels all have something to do with sexual energy, so that's a no too' Peter continued for them. 'There's also Lady Midday but as far as I'm concerned that's just folklore.'

Stiles sighed deeply 'We can speculate all we want and never get it right.'

'Well, you figured out more than we did' Malia muttered, looking at Mason as if it was his fault. 'Maybe a trip to the morgue will help.' 

'I hope it will' the Spark said quietly. He hated not knowing things. He hated that people were getting hurt because  _he didn't know enough._

 

They all started getting up to leave and when everyone was far enough Stiles grabbed Lydias' elbow, forcing her to stay behind. 

'What is  _really_ happening with Scott?' he asked. It's true they didn't spoken in two years, but still, they were friends since the damn crib, he was a bit worried. 

The Banshee sighed sadly, tucking her hair behind both ears. 'Well, I told you before... Scott has changed. He...um, after the Derek and pixies incident, he found a few people, werewolves, that shared his opinions and kind of abandoned us for them. I mean, he didn't say or do anything drastic, but it's been a while since we acted like a real Pack, you know?'

The man cursed under his breath. This was  _so not Scott,_ to just up and leave when something's broken. He really must have changed a lot...

'I think' the redhead continued 'Deaton could have had a hand it this. They've been spending more time together lately, and you know how than man can be' 

'Yeah, that would explain a lot.' 

It's an unthinkable thing to leave your pack behind, but Stiles knew most of his friends can deal with it. Who we was worried about was Scotts' first Beta... He felt a sharp pang of guilt bloom inside his stomach.

'How is Liam holding up?' he asked, and in response Lydia just looked at him like it's the most stupid question under the sun. 

* * *

Stiles was so lost in his self-deprecating thoughts he didn't even notice the whole drive to the hospital pass. He jumped a little when Luna and Peter closed the Jeeps' doors with a bang and he scrambled to get out himself. 

'Are you okay, darling?' Peter whispered in his ear, appearing by his side in a millisecond. 

'Yeah, just my usual clumsy self' he answered nervously.

'You know that's not what I mean.' the wolf huffed, putting his hand on the small of the Sparks' back, bringing him a little closer and kissing his temple. 

'Yeah' the young man sighed, melting into the warm, reassuring embrace 'I don't know... I feel horrible for leaving Liam behind like that, not speaking to him' he whispered.

'It's nothing you can't fix' the older man said gently 'Now let's go look at some corpses.' he added, making Stiles huff a surprised laugh. 

 

Once they sneaked their way to the morgue Stiles was hit with the overwhelming smell and  _feeling_ of death, something he'd never experienced before. 

He looked at Luna who was grimacing as well, probably sensing the same things he did. 

'Let's just get this over with' Lydia said, ushering them towards the cold chamber number 30. 

Peter pulled it open and all three of them immediately jumped back. Not because of the corpse inside, though they looked hideous, but because of _something else_ they caught a glimpse of.

'What the hell..' Luna gasped, making her way back to the dead body and pulling it out. 'Dead people shouldn't have auras...' 

 _Obviously,_ Stiles thought. However, there lied Deucalion, his heart still and unbeating, yet his body was surrounded by a bright, silver aura. 

'It looks like it's fading' Peter noticed, which made Stiles look at him surprised.

'You can see it?' he asked, the wolf nodded. 

'See what?' Malia almost shouted from the other side of the room where she stood with Mason, but both Bonded ignored her, their minds already working on new theories. 

'It's like a residue left by the attackers.' the Spark mumbled absent mindedly 'How powerful are they to leave an aura on a week old corpse?!' 

'The question that might be a bit easier to answer' Peter started 'is why is it silver? I reckon it's not an usual colour in this department.'

Stiles looked up from the dead body and shook his head slightly, not really sure how to answer.

'It's not' Luna did it for him, her face in a state of utter shock 'it's really, _really_ not.' she went quiet after that.

'Luna Louelle Bane if you won't explain this right now I swear-'

'Alright, okay!' she put her hands up, surrendering 'It's just- I don't- I heard of it only in fairy tales, you know?' she stuttered, perking everyones' interest.

Stiles sighed and pushed the door closed, not bearing to look at the body any more 'Fairy tales?'

'Mythology, to be exact.' she confessed, and every eyebrow present in the room shot up almost to the roof 'I know! Sounds ridiculous!' she huffed a laugh and leaned on one of the tables, turning to face everyone. 'When I was younger I loved when Magnus, my father,'  she clarified for those who didn't know 'told me Greek and Roman myths instead of bedtime stories. But these weren't the same myths we read in History books, these were myths transferred by generations of magical creatures. He told me many interesting and truly terrifying things that I chose not to believe in, but one thing I remembered very well, as I found it fascinating, was that reading auras of godlike creatures was impossible, since it doesn't ever change... _It's always silver.'_

'Godlike creatures' Lydia huffed, disbelieving. 

'Well, you exist, so why wouldn't Zeus and Hera?' Mason said in a tone that suggested he was convincing himself as well. 

'I'm not saying that's what we're dealing with!' his Bonded grumbled then added 'Jesus, I _hope_ it's not what we're dealing with.'

Stiles put his face in his hands, trying to gather his thoughts. 'Peter' he turned to his wolf after a while 'can we stay at your place tonight?' 

The research they're about to do will be needing  _a lot_ of free wall space. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guessed already what they'll be dealing with? ;)
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (I was thinking about doing a little chapter focused on Liam and Theo, on what happened after they left the cafe. But I'm not sure... would you like to read it? Btw when I had them in mind I didn't yet know there was so much of gay looks in the last episode! :D )
> 
> Did Teen Wolf finale gave you just as many feels as it gave me? (I might have been weeping...) 


	15. What is this weird thing that I'm feeling?

Stiles was sitting on the couch, bundled in a blanket as it was a cold morning. Surprising when it's the middle of summer in California. 

Correction, he was sitting on Peter, who was sitting on the couch. He only now realised how much he missed this aspect of being in a relationship, the cuddling.  He felt so safe, protected. He could almost hear Peters' heartbeat.

He had a book open but as he read the same sentence for the fifth time, he gave up, shutting it and throwing it across the sofa. 

Peter sneaked his arms around the Sparks' waist 'You need a break' he murmured into his ear, the honey smooth voice flooding the young mans' senses. 

However hard Stiles would like to argue, it's true. 

Him and Luna split their roles, she got the job of proving their theory is right and he got the part of disproving. It's a good tactic with people like them, but the Spark felt like he's lost all hope already, and they've only been executing it for a few hours. 

Stiles started from their latest clue, the silver aura. He looked for anything and anyone who would fit to the description, but so far it was all for nothing. 

He twisted and turned up until he sat facing his boyfriend, straddling his legs. 

'And what kinda break do you propose?' he purred, moving his hips slightly. 

Peter grabbed his waist to keep them still, though it looked like it pained him greatly to do so. 'May I remind you, Luna is just around the corner.' 

Stiles groaned, 'She knows everything about me anyway' he grumbled, despite knowing he's not gonna win that fight. 'I suppose I could use the time to be a good mom' he decided.

The wolf looked at him, amused and confused all in one facial expression. 

'I mean, I could meet up with Liam.' 

'Liam is our son?' Peter chuckled, playing along 'How did you adopt him with your non-existent income?' 

'I'm a natural in charming people, remember? A serial charmer' he huffed, getting his phone from the table, leaning back a little.

'Consider me one of your victims, then' Peter whispered, leaning forward and nuzzling into the younger mans' neck. 

He gave himself a moment to enjoy the warmth and  _love_ that was radiating through their bond and bodies. 

After a while he unlocked his phone, searching for the Betas' number.

 **Hey, wanna meet up?** he wrote after a bit of consideration. 

He feared Liam might not answer at all and just as he started to really worry, he heard the familiar buzzing. 

**Sure, where?**

**Remember the tree we used to chain you to?**

**You're not chaining me to that tree again!**

Stiles laughed, almost hearing the Betas' high pitched voice, and simply wrote  **"See you there in an hour"**

* * *

An hour later, Stiles was sitting in his Jeep far enough for Liam not to smell or hear him. 

He was nervous. He fucked up good time, and it's not really his cup of tea when making things better involve honest conversations instead of weird, elaborate lies.

He packed a blanket, made some sandwiches and took a few sodas, 'cus that's what good moms do, right? They provide. And if he can't provide anything besides an average grilled cheese sandwich, then oh well...

 _That's what good leaders do,_ his mind chimed in, unhelpfully. 'You're not his Alpha.' he mumbled to himself angrily, restarting the car. 

 

When he got to the tree, he saw Liam sitting on a root, playing on his phone, trying and failing to seem unbothered.

He got out of the car taking the blanked and full bag with, and made his way to the boy.

'Hi' he said quietly.

The Beta looked up from his phone, his expression almost perfectly imitating indifference, if it wasn't for the sad eyebrows. 'Hey'

He motioned for the younger man to stand up, then spread the blanket and took the food out.

'We're having a picnic?' the wolf huffed.

'Why, you're not hungry?' Stiles teased, knowing well that he's  _always_ hungry. 

'Uh, k, what do you have?' he asked, sitting down next to where the Spark was situated. 

He handed him the sandwich to which he grumbled 'Cold grilled cheese?' 

Stiles just extended his hand, murmuring a quick and easy spell, and the food was like straight out of the pan. 

'Wh... how?' Liam asked, almost dropping the sandwich. 

The Spark chuckled a little at the genuine surprise 'I've upgraded myself a bit since we've last seen each other. Now I'm Stiles 2.0'

'You can do magic?!'

'That sounds like I'm doing card tricks.' he grimaced 'I'm a Spark. And a Warlock. And then some more.' 

Liam nodded slightly 'I knew I was feeling some weird kind of power radiating off of you. It confused the hell out of me yesterday.'

'Wait' the older man realised something 'Lydia didn't tell you about it earlier?' a shake of a head 'So yesterday, you weren't talking about me having powers...?' the Beta blushed a bit 'Okay, nevermind, better tell me how are you?'

The young wolf raised an eyebrow 'Why? You're worried because one of my the people I look up to the most abandoned me since I'm not  _good_ enough' he said in the most innocent voice he could muster, bit into his sandwich angrily and then continued 'And the other left to live his life in New York, and never looked back?' 

'Liam...'

'Don't think you can pull that off any longer! I got into Columbia, you'll be seeing a lot more of me.' he added, hurt still lingering in his voice.

'Oh my god, Liam! Columbia? That's amazing!' Stiles exclaimed, then he felt even more guilt for not knowing he applied there in the first place. 'Listen' he said, voice softer. 'Two years ago... I had a fallout with Scott, you probably know about it. He thought I was a bad person... and he stopped talking to me. It wasn't until recently that I realised you don't share his opinion.'

He put a hand on the boys' forearm, who immediately leaned into the touch. 'I am so, _so_ sorry for neglecting you. I want you to know that, from now on, you can always count on me.' 

Liam cleared his throat and when he looked up, Stiles realised he was battling the tears that appeared in his eyes. 

He pulled the wolf into a hug, which he didn't resist at all, patting his head and murmuring promises.

A few moments later he realised the young Beta bared his throat to him. He furrowed his brows, but decided to contemplate the meaning of it later, focusing on comforting the younger man now. 

 

After a while of comfortable silence Stiles remembered something.

'So' he started, bringing the other mans' attention 'you and Theo, huh?' 

 _'What?!'_ Liam voice was incredibly high pitched and his face a true mockery of shock. It was the best answer the Spark could possibly get. 'What?! No. I don't know what you're talking about' he said, averting his gaze 'No idea.'

'I should probably inform you' Stiles said nonchalantly 'that I can read auras, which allows me to know when you're lying...'

Liam glanced up at him in terror and then his expression turned resigned. He put his face in his hands and mumbled 'I really don't know' then he picked up his voice, looking back at Stiles ' _I literally have no idea._ No idea where it came from or what it means, or what it is that I what, for the matter' he whined 'I didn't even know I liked men.'

'What made you realise?' the older asked, honestly curious.

'Well... Shirtless Theo.' to that, Stiles erupted in laughed, so loud that the  _"that's not funny, not at all"_ was barely audible.

After he calmed his laugher down a bit, he asked 'Is there anything else bothering you, or is it just that he's a sociopath?' 

Liam rolled his eyes, but answered nonetheless 'I don't know... It's all new to me, you know? Not knowing what might come out of it scares me a little. There are so many possibilities and variables and I just _don't know_ ' then he added almost protectively "And FYI, Theo's a lot better than he was before.'

Stiles sighed, realising how much of his friends' situation mirrored what he went through with Peter.

'You know' he started looking at the kicked puppy face Liam what sporting 'A very smart friend once told me that possibilities are endless and unpredictable, and there's no point in letting paranoia ruin something that could be beautiful...'

The wolf was silent for a moment, seemingly thinking deeply. Then he said 'That's poetic as fuck' forcing an eye roll out of Stiles. 

'I mean it.' the older spoke up 'You might not know Peter personally, but you must have heard the stories.' Liam nodded 'And you wanna know what the big, bad, terrifying, dangerous wolf was doing this morning? Cuddling with me on a sofa.' his friend huffed a laugh at that, no doubt imagining himself and the chimera in such a situation. 'I don't trust Theo, not yet, but I've witnessed with my own, two eyes how much people can change.' he patted the Beta on his back  'You want it? Then take it.' he finished with a shrug.

 A small smile appeared on Liams' lips and as he was about to say something, Stiles' phone started ringing.

'You need to go to the Clinic' Lydias' worried voice rang in his ears. 'Take Luna with'

'What ha-' and she's gone. Stiles got up promptly, with Liam following suit, shot a text to his Bonded and made his way to the Clinic, head littered with worse case scenarios. 

* * *

They arrived just as Luna and Peter started exiting a black sports car parked a few meters away.

He run up to his boyfriend hugging him tightly, thankful to whatever mighty being listening that he's fine. He glanced back and saw Liam franticly looking around. 

'What is going on?' Luna asked, already making her way towards the door, with everyone following. 

As they entered, they saw a tall guy arguing with Theo by the entry line. 

'You will let me in now or-' the chimera didn't finish as Liam thrown himself at him, hugging him so tight he probably broke a bone or two. Then he pushed away, not even looking Theo in the eye, leaving him shocked and highly amused.

'Step away' Stiles said to the guy blocking the entrance. 

'Who do you even think you are?!' he asked in a high voice that certainly didn't match his bulky posture, crossing arms over his chest.

'Someone who has more right to be here than you' came Lydias' voice from behind the lone figure. She pushed the guy aside and prompted her friends to keep going. 

As they went further in they were met with a sight of at least six werewolves bleeding all over the place, two of which were unconscious. In the middle of the group sat Scott and Deaton, the latter pulling an arrow out of the formers body.

'Stiles' the True Alpha whispered as he met the eyes of his best friends from the past.

'What happened here?' the Spark asked stiffly, ignoring all the feelings that were building up in him. 

'We were attacked' said a girl to his left. She was short, mousy looking and appeared to be in a better state than others.

'We can see that' his Bonded huffed appearing at his side 'Any details?' 

'A group of hunters' the girl spoke up. Everybody raised their expectant eyebrow at her. 'Well, a group of women, they had arrows.' 

'Did you kill any of them?' Luna asked offhandedly, already looking around, assessing the damage. She probably hoped there would be a body of the mysterious killers to examine. 

'What?!' Scott exclaimed, outraged 'Why would you think we'd _kill_ any of them?!'

His Bonded eyes snapped to the True Alpha, a baffled look on her face. She stuttered for a moment, funnily enough reminding Stiles of the lady from the _"lipstick in my white Valentino bag"_ vine. 

'Why?' she asked finally, a sweet smile appearing on her lips, her eyes, however, telling a completely different story.

 _'Uh-oh, The Luna Volcano is about to erupt'_ Peter snickered quietly. 

'Why?!' she repeated louder 'They run around murdering people! They do that' he gestures vaguely at the room 'to your friends, your  _pack!_ And you stand by, watch and ask why should you do something about it?!' she was mere centimetres from Scott now, shouting right into his face. 

The True Alphas' mouth hung open, a true pallet of emotions going through his face, as he looked for something to say. Finally he decided on: 'Who the hell even are you?!'

Luna huffed, standing straight again. 'Someone who'll help your pack because you weren't able to.' she said coldly. 

 _'Oufff, low blow'_ Theo whispered to Peter who huffed a quiet laugh  _'I like her'_

Stiles ignored the two dumbasses and walked up to the unconscious men lying on operating tables. 'What happened to these guys?' he asked looking at Deaton.

The mans' face was as stoic as ever when he said 'I'm not yet certain' What gave him away, though, was the way he swallowed thickly. 

One quick look at his aura told Stiles that it was more of a "I have no fucking idea whatsoever"

'The silver aura is stronger than on Deucalion' Stiles noted, looking down at a ginger, freckled teen. 

Luna moved her hand over the body and the aura split under her fingers. 'Not good' she mumbled. 

Stiles thought about their options. There was this one incantation that would make in possible for them to get into the boys' head, which in turn could help them confirm what on earth is going on. 

His Bonded must have had the same thought, as she nodded courtly. She took her jacked off, revealing the Bonding rune, and extended her palm from the other side of the table. 

He got rid of his flannel as well and took the offered hand. 

As they recited the words, their eyes and runes started blaring bright light. The last thing he heard were several gasps and a few "what the hell"s. 

 

_He is standing in the middle of the woods. It's dark and people are screaming. His head is swirling and everything seems blurry._

_The only thing grounding him was Lunas' hand holding his. Though this hand of his had claws extended and was covered in freckles._

_He doesn't even get a chance to blink when he's thrown to the ground by the impact of an arrow shooting through his arm._

_He looks up to see a dark haired woman, a wild look in her eyes._

_'What a pretty boy you are' she sneers 'Pity'._

_She cuts her palm open and lets the silver blood fall straight onto his own open wound._

_He can feel his mind going blurry again, his insides turning._

_Someone's pulling him. Wha-_

 

 

Stiles jumped back and landed on his ass, taking several deep breaths. On the other side of the room Luna was pacing in circles, her face focused. 

'She had only one boob.' his Bonded said, completely serious.

'What.' Stiles more said, than asked. After all they saw, that's what she remem-  _Oh..._ 'Shit.'

'Shit, indeed.' she agreed, then murmured 'I'll be right back' taking Malia by her hand and dragging her into a newly made portal. 

 _~I'm gonna grab a few things, to try and heal them~_ she told him before disappearing. 

 Peter crouched next to him with a frown on his face. 'Don't ever do reckless things like that without telling me first' he grumbled, taking Stiles' hand and pulling him up. 

When the Spark looked around the room he was met with looks of interest from those who already knew of his abilities, incredulity from those who had no idea about them and expectation from those who wanted answers he could now provide. 

'What did you just do?' the mousy girl asked 'What did you see? And what is it about the boob?' 

'I saw the attack, what they did to your friend.'

'Will you help him?' asked a man, just as ginger and freckled as the unconscious boy.

'I-' 

'Yes.' Luna stated, appearing suddenly, with Malia following close behind, her arms full of herbs and vials. The ginger man sighed in relief. 

His Bonded started going through shelves in a metal cabinet by the door, opening and closing them franticly. Deaton seemed to be on the verge of stopping her when she let out a triumphant sound, a bright red flower in her hand. She set it down next to a bowl and other ingredients and started working her magic. Literally and figuratively. 

She started mixing, creating a grey fluid ointment, and once all the ingredients were gone he crushed the flower, added it and the whole thing turned red and fuming, as if it was on fire.

'What is it' asked the ginger man, coming closer, looking over Lunas' shoulder.

'Something that'll hopefully help' she mumbled, dipping two fingers in the ointment. She passed it to her Bonded, motioning for him to do the same. 

He let out a surprised huff at how hot the red substance was, then looked up at Luna and cringed. Her healing rune was bright gold and she had her fingers buried deep in the boys' wound. Yikes. There was some steam appearing as the cut started closing. When Luna pulled out it was already healed completely. 

He didn't waste any more time, and proceeded to do the same to the man lying before him. 

'What did you do? Are they okay?' the mousy girl worried. 

'They should be' Luna responded, putting a hand on the boys forehead 'Just give them some time to absorb the serum.'

'So' Stiles started saying, looking at his friends 'I think we know what we're dealing with. But keep an open mind, yeah?'

When everyone nodded courtly he continued. 'They are a group of hunter women, they kill only men, they're not human, they have silver auras' he listed. 'It's Artemis and her Hunters.'

The room went completely quiet, then Theo suddenly started laughing. 'Good one' he huffed, and when no one else laughed, he raised his eyebrows 'You can't be serious! That sounds ridiculous.'

'Of course it does' Peter said 'But doesn't everything we already know about the supernatural world sound just as unbelievable?' 

'Assuming it's true' Lydia spoke up 'How are we supposed to fight with a literal goddess?' 

Stiles groaned 'That's a good question.'

'Yeah' his Bonded sighed 'Let's go, we need to figure something out, fast.' 

She started heading out, when the mousy girl a hand on her shoulder. 'Luna, right? Thank you.' she whispered, then looked at Stiles 'Both of you.' 

Luna and Stiles nodded, not really knowing what more to say besides "you're welcome", and even that sounded weird in such a situation. 

His Bonded walked out the door, with Lydia and Malia behind, and just as Stiles was passing Scott, the True Alpha caught him by the elbow.

'What' the Spark snapped. His former best friends' face was a mix of so many emotions, betraying the amount of questions he had. 

It shouldn't really be such a surprise, when over all of the questions that were  _really_ important, Scott chose to say something offensive. 

'What the hell are you doing, hanging around that crazy girl and  _Peter?_ ' he spat the wolfs' name as if it was something disgusting. 

The Spark considered walking away, not saying anything. But Scott had to know the truth. He had to realise he's got no say in his former best friends' life any more, no power over him.

'That crazy girl' he sneered 'is my  _best friend._ And Peter' he looked straight into the True Alphas' eyes, smirking a bit 'is my _boyfriend_.' 

Hearing this must have worked like a slap to the face, as Scott stumbled backwards, loosing his hold on Stiles' shoulder. His eyes went wide.

'Boyfriend?' he mouthed, not able to get any actual words out. He cleared his throat and, _unfortunatelly,_  spoke up 'Stiles! Are you insane?! He's a psychopath! A horrible person! You can't be serious!' the words were leaving his mouth at a high speed 'He killed people! He could kill  _you!_ He's probably just using you, and he's like 20 years older that you, that's insane!'

He heard Peter huff an offended  _'Fifteen'_ right behind him, but Stiles didn't focus on it much, as his mind was starting to swirl, his blood boiling in anger. 

Scott, the person who failed him so many times, is telling him how to live his life. He's offending his boyfriend who's standing _right there_ , he's accusing Peter of things Stiles knows he'd never do, he's belittling Stiles' ability to think for himself, and he thinks so highly of himself he's believes he's in  _any_ position to say any of those things.

The Spark felt and saw, out of the corner of his eye, a small wind storm creating. He didn't know if it was his doing as his head was all a blank space except the anger he felt, the rage that flooded his senses. 

'Do you really think you have the right to say any of this?' he sneered at the True Alpha. 'Even if any of what you said was remotely true, you've lost the right to express your opinion a long time ago!' he roared the last part, just as papers started flying around the room franticly 'You don't get to preach your little life lessons in my face, understood?! You failed me! You left your own pack behind and your first beta to fend for himself! Maybe you've never killed anyone' he huffed, knowing that's the guys' weakest spot 'But you've done things that are far worse!'

Stiles walked closer to the bewildered man, stabbing a finger at his chest. 'You don't know _anything_ about me or my life.' he hissed, then smiled, his expression a mix of hate and true content, both directed at different people. 'I'm happy now, you know?' he laughed, sounding like a lunatic 'I haven't been happy in so long I've almost forgot what it feels like! All these years it was just hurt and nobody to lean on or confide in! Your morals always over anything and everything! But now?' he glanced at Peter briefly 'I'm fucking _ecstatic_. I have people who care about me' he growled in Scotts' face 'And Peter, _Jesus_ , without him I would be just as broken as before. He makes me feel like I  _mean something!_ And you' he was back to roaring now, metal cabinets shaking and clicking all around 'you don't have the slightest right to talk shit about someone I love without trying to understand first!' 

He was panting now, trying to catch his breath and clam himself. Christ, he didn't know he had so much anger pent up inside. His skin felt like it was on fire when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, cold and soothing.  

When he turned around, he saw Peter, his eyes soft and adoring, a small smile lingering on his lips. 

Then Stiles realised _what he just said,_ he realised he  _meant it._

The wolf brought his body closer, resting their foreheads together. He was silent for a long while, apparently happy to just stare into the others' eyes. 'I love you too.' he whispered finally, against the younger mans' lips. 

Stiles let out a breath, he didn't realise he was holding. He kissed Peter, both hands travelling to cradle the wolfs' face. 

The kiss was short and sweet, but it held  _so much meaning._

He pulled away reluctantly and saw the pure happiness written all over the older mans' face. It made him feel warm. 

The room was completely silent and it almost felt like they were the only two there. But they weren't. And they had shit to do. 

He turned around, resting his back against the wolfs' chest. 'If you' he looked back at Scott who was doing his trade mark, kicked puppy face, then directed his eyes at every wolf of the opposite pack 'If _any of you_ are not up for the fight, you better run. We don't need dead weight.' he then promptly turned around and left, dragging Peter along. 

They had shit to do. 

* * *

 

Liam felt like he couldn't move. He watched Stiles and Peter kiss, but it wasn't any other kiss, no. It was a kiss between two people who  _love_ each other.

A smart boy with a great heart and a murderous man with evil intentions. Oh, how deceptive looks can be.

The room was eerily quiet after Stiles said his last words, exiting like a badass. 

Without thinking much, he grabbed Theo by his arm an pulled him out of the room. 

He turned left and pushed the chimera into the closest room that was open, which appeared to be an archive. He propped the older man against a wall and started pacing back and forth. 

When he looked up he saw the Theos' eyes were full of confusion fuelled interest. And amusement.  _He's always fucking amused._

He took a deep breath. 

 _You want it, you take it._ Liam remembered the Stiles' words.

 _You want it, you take it._ What's the worse that could happen? Theo has changed. _He won't hurt me._

 _You want it, you take it._ _It's my life and my decisions._

 _'You want it, you take it.'_ he muttered to himself, making Theo arch a confused brow.

He walked up to the chimera so angrily it must have looked like an attack. He gazed deep into the other mans' bright eyes 'You want it, you take it.' he whispered for the last time and  _just kissed._

It was forceful enough to be considered an attack as well, but the only thing Liam felt right now, the only thing that had any space in his mind for, was the softness of the other mans' lips. 

He pulled away a bit, letting out a stuttered breath. Theo was just standing there, silent, brows almost up to the hairline, eyes wide. 

Shit. Throughout all that pep talking he didn't even consider Theo might not want him... And now-

And now the chimera is laughing. A full on, someone said a hilarious joke, belly laugh. 

'Took you long enough' he smirked, grabbing the Beta by the neck and bringing their lips back together. 

 

Liam didn't really know how long they were making out, _well, long enough for both of them to get hard but that's no time teller anyway_ , when they heard a knock on the door. 

'If the two of you are quite done already' Stiles said, more amused than annoyed, poking his head through the crack 'we're all waiting for you.'

The Beta cursed, turning bright red. He took Theos' hand and ran after his friend.

He ran after the man that was his best chance at having an Alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greek mythology, yay! I've never really liked Artemis, so there you go. 
> 
> I realised there's literally no heterosexual parings, and I don't plan to write any in the future either... I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> What do you think about the big reunion? Did Stiles go a little overboard? :D


	16. Dear god, help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long.
> 
> Also, porn happens, so, warning.

Stiles was so deep in his thoughts he almost fell out of a chair when he heard the door to his room open with a bang. 

'Jesus, you scared me' he huffed, looking up at his boyfriend who was currently making his way over with two full mugs. Stiles smiled. 'Who would have though that the Great Peter Hale would be bringing me coffee while wearing my [shirt](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1320/3823/products/The_Element_Of_Surprise___Black_600x.jpg?v=1481801639) and bunny slippers.' 

Peter put the cups down and leaned over the Sparks' shoulder. 'Don't mock me for loving you' he whispered, dragging his nose over the length of Stiles' neck. 

Peter said that a lot lately actually, that he loved Stiles. As if he thought Stiles needed assurance that Peter loves him. As if he had to ensure himself that Stiles loves him back. Is it possible Scott's words got to him in any way?

'Oh I would never!' the younger man exclaimed, and just as Peter was backing up, he caught his face and started kissing him all over, making the wolf chuckle. 

'You figured out anything yet?' he asked, pointing at the books Stiles was currently reading while situating himself comfortably on the bed. 

Groaning, the younger man shut one of the books, revealing the title "Percy Jackson and the Olympians". He groaned even harder at Peters' raised eyebrows. 'Don't even get me started!' he almost shouted, making his way to the bed as well.

He run out of options about an hour ago. He read through every book on mythology he and Peter had and that's the last one left. But honestly, there's a grain of truth in every lie, or however the saying goes, so maybe he could find a hint or two there. 

'What are we supposed to do?' the younger man whined, burrowing his face in his lovers' neck. 

Peter kissed his temple and spoke up, softly 'We'll figure it out, we always do.'

'Yeah, but how many people have to die until then?' Stiles asked quietly. The last hope was Luna, who was currently going through her father's library with Adam and Chris.

'These deaths are not your fault' Peter murmured, caressing the Sparks' cheek. 'You need to relax' he added. 

Stiles immediately perked up at that. Sure, they're in a life threatening situation. Sure they need to find a way to stop the Artemis Hunters. Sure, sure, sure.

But all that doesn't really change the fact that Stiles hasn't jerked off in a week and his very attractive boyfriend is riiiiight there. Besides, if he's gonna die, he does not want to go down sexually frustrated. 

'Oh?' the Spark smirked, his hand travelling down Peters' body. He was about to say something more, when the hand was stopped and promptly pushed away. 'Huh?'

'This, right now' Peter purred, moving his body, mounting over Stiles 'is about you' he leaned down and started kissing the younger man's neck. He slowly rucked his shirt up to leave a trail of kisses down his torso.

Oh, and Stiles was  _so_ on board with this.

'Get naked and kneel on the floor' the Spark ordered, suddenly, voice hard.

For a moment he thought he might have crossed a line, as Peter's head hung over his crotch, unmoving, but a second later the Spark realised there was a smile on the wolf's lips.

Peter sank to his knees, taking his clothes off quickly, while Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, slowly pushing his sweatpants and boxers down, leaving the shirt on. 

For the Spark, it was a sight to behold. Peter was so eager to get naked, and in no time at all he was kneeling completely bare, his cock already half hard in between his thighs.

It took a lot of Stiles' self restraint not to kneel next to his wolf and devour him right then and there, but Peter needed him to take control, to dominate. And it's not like Stiles minds, really. 

'Both hands either on mine or your thighs.' the second the words left his mouth, Peters' hands travelled onto the younger man's skin, laying there, obediently.

Stiles burrowed his hand in the older man's hair and tugged lightly. 'Safeword?' he asked. They talked about it earlier, but it's important to remember. Stiles knows himself. When he enjoys something... he might get carried away, and the last thing he'd want to do is hurt his wolf.

'River' Peter responded offhandedly, already licking his lips, eyeing the enormous cock that lied mere centimetres from his face.  

Stiles tsked, bringing Peter's chin up with two fingers 'If anything feels wrong or uncomfortable' he said, voice sure 'you tell me. Understood?' 

The older man nodded, and when the Spark raised his eyebrows, he spoke up 'Understood.' his voice was already strained. 

'Good' the younger whispered, guiding Peters' head towards himself.

The second the older man was close enough, he started licking and sucking the head, bringing Stiles' cock to full hardness.

The moment Peter started sinking his lips further down, Stiles' had to bite back the unearthly moans that were building deep in his throat. When he glanced at the werewolf, he saw his cock fully hard, going back and forth in synch with his movements.

'You're enjoying this, huh?' he asked, tugging a bit harder on the hair in his hand, pushing Peter further down his cock. Then he chuckled internally, remembering so many of his dreams almost exactly like this. The only thing missing were some lacy panties, mmmm, yes. 'You're so beautiful' he whispered, pushing his hips up this time, making his lover choke a little. 

Instead of pulling back however, Peter started moving closer to Stiles' groin, apparently enjoying the feeling. 

Despite not being anywhere near taking the whole length, the older man's lips were puffy and stretched wide, spit running down his chin already. 

Stiles pushed up again, experimentally, checking the reaction, and it was better than he expected. Peter moaned deep in his throat, eyes half closed, body moving forward as if he was humping something that wasn't there. 

The younger man smiled at the picture. It was perfect. 'Perfect.' he voiced his thoughts, making his lover shiver.

He started moving his hips forward slowly, holding Peter's head in place. He whimpered quietly, meeting the eyes of his wolf, that were full of heat, desire and desperation. Stiles had no doubt that is the older man's mouth wasn't full, he'd be begging now. 

Stiles jerked up quicker, stretching Peter's lips and throat to what seemed like it's limit.

His lover was breathing hard through his nose and there were tears appearing in his eyes, but he didn't pull off, so Stiles took is as a good sign and thruster harder, Peter's nose almost touching his pubic hair.

'Amazing' the Spark said on an exhale, overcome by the sensation. 

Nobody he'd been with could do what his wolf can... maybe deep throating is another one of werewolf abilities...

Stiles pulled Peter's head away for a moment, giving him time to breathe. He looked positively wrecked.

'You're doing so good, baby' the younger man whispered, placing his finger against the reddened mouth. Peter looked up and took the finger in between his abused, trembling lips with a very deliberately innocent look in his eyes.

Stiles groaned, pulling his lover back onto his cock. 'Ahh' the feeling was abstract, the hot and wet mouth, covering him almost entirely. 

He started thrusting fast and hard, making Peter tremble and keen. He barely recalled relocating one of his legs, so Peter could lean on, that his lover immediately started moving his body against.

Stiles jerked up particularity hard and his body seized as he came deep down his lovers' throat, moaning loudly, feeling his whole body tingle, every nerve exploding in pleasure. 

He collapsed on the bed feeling hazy, then delicately placed the older man's head on his thigh. 

'Fucking hell' Stiles moaned after a while. 'That was...' he sat back up, looking at his lovers' lust filled expression. He moved slightly, meaning to help Peter finish as well, but his hands were once again stopped. 

'That's- um' the older man casted his eyes down, embarrassed 'That's not necessary.'

Stiles looked down on Peter's figure and sure enough, his cock was already softening, and the Spark's own leg covered in cum. 

'I-' the older man looked back up, then down again 'I would have asked... but I kinda had my mouth full.' 

The younger chuckled a little, cradling the still kneeling man's face in his hands. 'It's okay' he said softly, kissing Peters' sweaty forehead. 'You'll ask next time.' He pulled his lover up, hugged him tightly and covered them both with a blanket, not caring about the mess on their bodies.

'I love you' Stiles whispered, not sure if Peter's even awake to hear it. 

* * *

Stiles was awoken by a quiet knock on the door, followed by a soft 'Honeyyy, I'm hoooome' 

He opened his eyes to see Lunas' best mockery of surprise. 'You cheated on me!' she whisper-shouted 'That's it! I want a divorce!'

'Remind me, why am I friends with you?' Stiles mumbled, hugging the warm body next to him a bit closer. 

His Bonded only answer to the question was a chuckle, 'Wake your sleeping beauty up and come downstairs' she said softly and disappeared. 

He groaned, waking up and going down being the last thing he wanted to do right now. But it was too late to pretend he's still asleep as Peter stirred slightly by his side, opening one eye. He smiled up at Stiles then burrowed his face in his lover's neck and inhaled deeply. 

'Luna's back' the younger whispered. 

'Ugh' was the response. 

'And we gotta go down' 

'Ugh'

'To see what she found out.'

'Ugh'

'To not die'

'Ugh' Peter sighed one last time, than picked his head up 'been there, done that.' he rasped out, making Stiles let out a startled laugh. 

'Come on' he murmured, kissing the wolf's temple 'Let's get dressed.'

 

Once they ascended the stairs, Stiles realised they have more audience than expected. Almost everyone was here, including Theo, as well as Chris and Adam that were standing in the far away corner. Only Mason and Corey were nowhere to be seen, but well, with the chimera's abilities it would be no surprise if they were lurking somewhere. 

'You smell like sex.' Liam complained, scrunching his nose up.

'Mhm' Stiles hummed cheerfully 'That's what grown ups do' he added, sending a wink in Theo's direction. 'What did you find?' he asked Luna while sitting on a couch, right next to Peter.

'Um, okay. I've got bad news, good news and terrible news.'

'Bad news first' Stiles decided, to which Luna scowled

'I was gonna start with 'em anyway' she grumbled, then opened a very big and old looking book. 'So the bad news is, you can't kill a god. Good news is, you can trap a god.' 

'How?' Lydia asked, sipping some coffee. 

'There is this box, well, I'm not sure  _what_ it is exactly, since no one described it too much. But there is this vessel, made out of Endless Oak, and it was designed by some vengeful lady specifically to trap Artemis, since she killed her husband or something... You see, she ended up dying before she could use it.' 

'And now we just have to find it?' Liam asked, hope lingering in his eyes. 

Luna scratched her head 'Um, yeah, that might turn out to be harder than expected.'

'Endless Oak?' Theo cut in, a single eyebrow raised 'Isn't that just a fancy name for a very old tree?'

'It is' his Bonded responded 'It is a fancy name for  _the_ Very Old Tree. The oldest tree that ever existed...' 

Everyone got puzzled looks on their faces 'How are we supposed to find the oldest tree?' Malia questioned. 

'We already know we're it is...' Luna sighed 'And that's where the terrible news start.'

Stiles groaned loudly 'It's up there, isn't it?' he asked in a resigned voice, pointing to the ceiling. 

'In Stiles's room?' Malia asked, making almost everyone roll their eyes.

'Olympus.' Luna clarified, expression almost apologetic.  'It's up there in the house of the almighty, up on the Mount Olympus or where ever the fuck that is.' 

How are they supposed to find it? They really don't have time for a damn epic hero quest... The Artemis is here, now, and they have to stop her before-

'Artemis is here, now' Stiles whispered, eyes going wide in realisation 'How could we not think of it?!' he shouted, looking up at his Bonded.

They were so preoccupied with the fact that Artemis even _exists_ and focused on defeating her, that they completely forgot there are other gods!

Luna's own eyes went a bit wide, then she face palmed herself. 'They can't all be that crazy, right?' she asked, glancing up, following the exact path Stiles's mind took. 

Stiles shrugged more in a "let's hope so" than "whatever" and they both darted upstairs to go through the books again. 

'Do the always talk like that?' the Spark heard Lydia's amused voice in the distance. 

'Usually' Peter chuckled. 

* * *

'Okay!' Stiles exclaimed, making his way downstairs half an hour later. He noticed, to his amusement, that Peter and Theo were deep into a passionate conversation.

Everyone jumped a little at the sudden shout and looked in his direction. 

'We know what to do!' Luna said, standing behind him, though her voice was slightly panicked and sounded as if she wasn't all too sure of that herself. 

Everyone looked at them, expectantly, and the Spark spoke up again. 'We need to summon a god.'

'Another god?!' Liam asked in a squeaky voice 'Isn't that one enough?' 

'If we want to get the Vessel, we need someone who knows  _how_ to get it, and has the means to.' Luna huffed 'and assuming this whole summoning works, I think we have a pretty good chance he'll cooperate' she smirked.

'And who exactly is the  _he?'_ Peter asked looking just as unsure as everyone in the room. 

'Apollo' Stiles answered, popping the p in his name. 

'You want to ask  _her twin brother_ for help?' Lydia said, evidently surprised. Peter was the only one in the room whose face cracked in a smile.

'Someone's been skipping their History lessons.' Peter turned to the Banshee 'I don't think they're the the loving type of siblings.' he said, then added 'Also not the loving type that Hera and Zeus are...'

Stiles huffed a laugh while going to the kitchen to retrieve a knife. 'Yeah, they're not' he agreed, re-emerging 'she like, slaughtered not one, but two of his girlfriends. Let's just hope he isn't one to forgive and forget'

' 'kay' Malia said, clapping her hand together 'How are we doing this?' 

Instead of an answer, she got an ever growing armful of items, handed to her by Luna, who was disappearing and then appearing with even more things. 

She emerged from a portal for what seemed like the 100th time, and with a heavy sigh she put down something that looked like a bowl with tree legs. 

'Malia' she said softly, extending a hand in the coyote's direction. The girl in question came up to her and deposited all the items she was holding on the table.

'W-wait' Liam said, unsure 'You're just gonna, like, call for him?'

Luna looked up at him and nodded.

'What if he, like, get's mad?' 

'Then we're fucked' Stiles said cheerfully, clasping a hand on the Beta's shoulder 'You can leave if you want.' he glanced at the people scattered around the room 'Honestly all of you should, you'll be safer far away.'

'No!' Liam protested a bit too loudly, then added in a grumble 'I'm not leavin' you' 

'Okay' Stiles said calmly, smiling at the younger man. Sure, he'd prefer they all left, but in the end, it's not his decision to make. 

The Spark came up to his Bonded and began inspecting the items sprawled on the table. 

There we're many ordinary looking ones, like an olive branch, bay leaves, a hyacinth flower, but there was also a suspicious looking bottle with a golden liquid inside. 

Stiles quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the Warlock.

'Ambrosia' she muttered absent mindedly, and the hand Stiles was extending to the bottle immediately flew back to his side. 

'How did you-?' he started asking, honestly surprised she managed to find such a thing.

'Magnus has all kinds of weird shit lying around' she stated. 

'Cool' Stiles nodded, already planning a trip to the see all the other weird shit he's got  _lying around_ 'cool, cool, cool, cool.' 

His Bonded carefully picked the bottle up, uncapping it and pouring it's contents into the bowl that already contained all the other ingredients. 

Stiles picked up the knife he retrieved a while ago, already knowing what's the next part.

'Do you need my blood, too?' Peter asked, suddenly appearing by the Spark's side, almost making him stab his hand in the process. 

'Honestly' Luna looked up at him, a sad expression on her face 'the more blood of powerful beings, the bigger chance he'll answer. But I don't think it's safe for you guys to tangle yourselves into the mess even deeper' 

Lydia huffed a sigh 'It's our town, and our neighbours dying.'

'Yeah!' Liam chimed in, with his ever living enthusiasm 'Tangling ourselves into it is our responsibility!'

Stiles smiled a bit, happy that his friends understood and were willing to help. He was awfully worried about them, but they're all strong people, together they can deal with The Walking Sunshine, right?

Luna gestured to the knife, waiting for each of them to come up and do their part, pouring a bit of their blood into the bowl. Even Adam, who owed nothing to the town or it's residents. Even Theo, who everyone claimed to be a heartless bastard. 

Stiles and his Bonded exchanged swift nods, and both poured the last bits of blood. The bowl lit up in an explosion of blue fire, then everything went silent.

For an agonizingly long moment the Spark thought nothing's gonna happen. Everyone eyed the container expectantly, while the room stayed eerily quiet. 

Then, a few feet away, there was an outburst of gold light, so blindingly bright he had to shut his eyes tight and shield his face. 

'Ah! What an extraordinary bunch!' he heard a smooth, cheerful voice of a stranger say. 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, noticing everyone was unharmed. He looked in the direction the voice came from and... Wow. 

He turned to Peter, who was currently in the attack pose of an overly protective eggroll. 

'How do you feel about threesomes?' he joked, making the wolf roll his eyes, and the Sun god chuckle loudly. 

He glanced again at the outstanding creature standing in the middle of his living room. And still,  _wow._ He was flawless. Like literately flawless. He had golden locks of hair framing a square jawed faced, eyes so piercing and blue, the Spark felt so naked under their gaze. His body was... his everything was... 

'You should meet the dear Aphrodite' the god laughed again, taking in all the people ogling him. 'What do we have here?' he hummed happily, smoothly making his way around the room. 'Werewolves?' he asked, rhetorically, caressing Liam's cheek, earning a faint growl from Theo. 'A chimera?' he turned his amused eyes to the man in question. 'A Banshee!' he exclaimed happily, as if it was the best thing ever, meeting the messenger of death.

He made his way further, murmuring a surprised 'Hunters and werewolves in the same room, not killing each other?'. He slowly closed the distance between himself and the table Stiles, Luna and Peter were standing by. 

Peter quickly moved in front of the Spark, shielding him with his body, _like the reckless dumbass he was._

Apollo didn't seem to pay no mind to the disrespectful gesture, as his head quirked to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

'What are you?' the god whispered, looking straight into Peter's eyes, which involuntarily shone their unusual combination of gold and silver, making the god's eyes go wide. 

He glanced behind the wolf, his gaze racing between Stiles and Luna, mouth gaping slightly. After a moment he seemed to calm down, a smile plastered on his face. 

There was  _something_ behind the smile, something the Spark couldn't quite decipher. 

'What is it that you called me here for?' Apollo asked, the careless approach gone from his voice and eyes, no matter how hard he tried to imitate it. 

Luna glanced at Stiles, her brows furrowed.

~what just happened?~ her voice hissed in his mind.

Stiles shrugged a little, looking back at the flawless creature, gently pushing Peter aside and bowing slightly. When he picked his eyes up, he caught a second of surprise in the powerful god's eyes. It was gone so quickly, he'd almost missed it. 

~seriously, what is up with this guy?~ Luna called to him, straightening from a bow herself. She obviously noticed the unexpected change. 

'We-' Stiles started, suddenly realising he didn't plan this that far... He didn't even believe the summoning would work! 'Um' he scratched his head awkwardly 'would you like to sit down?' he asked. 

A slight amusement lingered in the god's features again as he followed the group to the couch. 

 

 

'And you want me to do what?' Apollo huffed an unbelieving laugh, after listening to the 15 minutes long story about his sister's doings 'Go up to her and drag her by the hair back to Olympus?!' Stiles was about to cut in but the god was on a roll 'She went crazy like a dozen centuries ago! She would kill me on sight just for having male genitals, not caring that I'm a god, even less, her twin!' 

Luna picked her hands up in hopes of calming the god a little but he kept going 'And someone like _you two_ ask someone like _me_ for that?! When you could snap her neck with a flick of a wrist?!'

'What.' Stiles chimed in quickly, to fit it between Apollo's rants.

'What "what"?!' the god exclaimed, waving his hands. Then he looked at the confused faces of Stiles and Luna and the confusion appeared on his features as well 'You know what you are... right?' he asked, is gaze going to Stiles unclothed, tattooed forearm.

'The Rightful Warriors' Stiles responded, matter of fact.

'Yeah' Apollo whispered and moved a bit closer on the couch 'But do you  _really_ know  _what_ you are?' 

Both Bonded furrowed their brows.

'I'm not sure what you're talking about' Luna said 'But we know as much as it's possible to know about creatures that almost literary don't exist in the records of history'

'Ahhh' the god smiled. 'You see' he continued, but then glanced at the people around the room unsurely, to which Stiles just nodded once 'I am a god. I've been around for a long time.' 

He paused, and Stiles expected him to talk about the knowledge he possesses, but what came out of his mouth shocked the Spark a little.

'But your ancestors...' the god glanced up, some sort of excited fire in his eyes 'They are way older than me, or even my father, Zeus.' 

'Oh?' 

'Indeed. Gaia created the first Rightful Warriors the moment other creatures inhabiting Earth became fighting, when they learned what war meant. The first Rightful Warriors are the ancestors of each and every magic user that ever existed.' 

'Okay' Luna stretched the word. 'Fascinating as it is, how does it affect us, directly?' 

Apollo shook his head, amused. 'You're superior to most creatures, inducing us, gods. You have so much more power than Artemis could ever dream of.'

Stiles mouth hung low, and his mind blowing a little. He knew him and Luna were powerful, more powerful than humans, werewolves, warlocks and a few more, but to know he is capable of squashing  _a freaking god_ like a cockroach... Yeah, that's a lot. 

'But... there are no records on how to defeat a god, and you're saying' the Spark swallowed 'that we could-'

'Kill her, easily' Apollo provided quickly. Then some sort of realisation came upon his face and he started shaking his head violently 'Scratch that, nope, don't kill her...'

Luna looked at Stiles and then all around the room, probably searching for some sort of help dealing with the chaotic ways of the god, but everyone else seemed just as lost.

'Why...?' the Spark asked.

'Well, you know how my father is' Apollo responded, waving his hand nonchalantly 'If you were to kill a god, more so his daughter, Zeus' "pride" ' he prolonged the word, using air quotes 'wouldn't let him ignore the "insult" ' some more air quotes 'And that would only bring war, dividing gods between sides, and in the end probably making the Olympus tear itself to shreds yada yada yada' Apollo sighed, as if the end of Olympus was more of an inconvenience than anything 'So, I'm afraid I can't help you kill my sister, and I'd really appreciate if you didn't to do it yourself either...'

Thinking about it, Stiles wasn't really feeling up to the task of going to war with a bunch of literal gods... No matter how powerful Apollo claimed the Rightful Warriors were. 

'Okay, but' the Spark tried to focus, remember 'that's not why we called for you'

'No?' the god looked lost, scratching his perfectly shaped nose.

'No, we-' he glanced at Luna 'We wanted to ask you for a different kind of favour.' Apollo raised an eyebrow, waiting 'Do you know how to find the Endless Oak?'

Apollo's brows furrowed, and a moment later his whole face lit up 'Clever ones, aren't you?' he smirked 'I almost forgot that thing exited!' he laughed, probably referring to the vessel.

The god stood up and, with a flourish, turned to face them 'I'll get it for you' he smiled, but there was something more in his eyes 'But remember who your friends are.' he finished and disappeared in a sea of gold light. 

Stiles understood, of course, a favour for a favour, that's only fair. He breathed an exhausted sigh.

'That guy's certainly something.' Peter chuckled.

'Yeah' Stiles huffed, dragging a hand over his face 'Now we just... wait.'

There were some affirmative grunts from his friends, but a few of them were still stunned by the fact that they met a freaking _god_.

 

After what seemed like forever of silence, Malia cleared her throat 'So... what is the Rightful... something?' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I know that being eccentric and chaotic is more of a Hermes domain, but idk, I liked the idea of a slightly crazy Apollo. I hope you liked it too :)  
> Is Peter still a werewolf? }:>
> 
> Prepare for some action :)


	17. Let's hunt the hunters.

Stiles paced around in his kitchen, nervous energy buzzing over his skin. 

Apollo has been gone for five hours and two hours ago Stiles got a call from Deaton. Scott's pack have been attacked  _once again._ Luna took care of their injuries,  _once again._ But this has to stop, and it had to stop  _right now._ Stiles can't bear the thought of any more people getting hurt. 

'Hey hey' he heard Peter's soft voice behind him. He turned around and feel straight into his boyfriends warm and safe embrace. 

'I can't, I can't any more!' the Spark whined into Peter's neck 'I can't wait any more, it's killing me!'

'Shhh, I know, it's okay' Peter assured, patting his head gently. 'We're all safe here' he said, jerking his head slightly in the direction of the living room full of people. 

'But what about everyone that's not here? My father? Scott?'

'We'll take care of that soon enough as well' the wolf promised, and the second those words left his mouth the living room erupted in gold light. 

Stiles and Peter exchanged wary glances as upon entering the room when they noticed Apollo swaying slightly on his feel, clothes ripped and hair disheveled. 

'Who would have thought it would be guarded' the god huffed. Stiles was just about to shout "everyone!!!" then promptly realised that screaming at a god might not be the best idea. 

Apollo slowly made his way to the couch, he sat down and let his head fall back. About a minute later he seemed to remember he's in a room full of people waiting for something and he sighed, reaching into his pocket. 'Right' he cleared his throat then extended the hand to Stiles, who came closer and reached out.

Something small fell onto his hand and when he opened it to inspect he saw vial, only few inches long, wooden. His friends gathered around him, peeking at the object.

'How are we supposed to trap her in something that small' Liam asked, startling a laugh out of Apollo.

He stood up from the sofa and motioned for Luna and Stiles to come closer. 

'I'm going to engrave a spell into your minds' he informed, then smirked and added 'And something extra.'

Stiles furrowed his brows, about ready to ask what  _something extra,_ when a single finger touch his temple and his mind immediately got flooded with images and words, bright and chaotic. 

Somehow, he managed to focus his energy on untangling the visions, differentiating between spells, runes, and... what was that? 

He concentrated on the mysterious bit of information, and seconds later he appeared on a poppy field, surrounded by a quiet whisper of the wind and a soft light of the moon. Everything seemed a bit dim, as if out of focus.

A blinding lightning ripped through the sky and a woman emerged from deep inside the Earth. Her skin was grey, her hair resembled roots and her eyes shone a green light. Since she seemed powerful and dangerous, Stiles felt the urge to hide, but noticed he couldn't move...

The woman raised her hands to the sky as hideous creatures started emerging from the under, slowly transforming, changing, until a man and a woman stood before her, bowing. 

 _'You shall lead all those under you'_ her voice thundered through the night  _'you shall be the master, you shall be the fighter, you shall care for the earth like a child of yours. You are the Rightful Leaders, Rightful Teachers, Rightful Warriors.'_ she put each of her hands on their foreheads, bringing them to life in full. 

 

Stiles gasped for air, leaving the vision. He glanced at Luna, who looked paler than he did after not leaving his house for two months, which is an accomplishment.

'Was that...?' she managed.

'A memory of the creation of the first Rightful Warriors. It was forwarded from generation to generation, as a reminder and as warning.' Apollo answered. 'Now you know who you really are' he said, following it with a low bow. 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, at a loss of words. What is he supposed to say?! _A god_ is bowing for him, how do you deal with something like that?

'Thank you' he said finally 'If you'll ever need help with anything...'

'You can be sure I'll come looking for it at your doorstep' the god finished with a wink. 'Be careful. Facing a god is a great danger as it is, but an insane god is way worse.'

He bowed one more time and disappeared in a cloud of gold light. 

When everyone recovered, the questions started pouring. Stiles lifted his hand and the room went quiet. Interesting... 

'We have a god to hunt' he stated, shaking the vial in his hand. 

* * *

The planning part wasn't really too hard, with strong minds like his and his friends'. Stiles always liked setting and planning traps. With situations like this, they're the masters. They're the ones who decide. The Hunters might be strong and skilled, but they will be in Stiles' world, he'll be the one to decide on the first move and if he plays his cards well, he'll be able to decide on the second move as well, and many more after. 

'Scott said their main weapon is bow and arrow' Luna stated, deep in her thought. 

'So we have to lure them somewhere where shooting arrows is more or less useless' Stiles continued for her.

'A closed space would be best, they won't be able to surprise us that way.' Peter said 'Stiles, Luna, would you be able to ward a building enough to hold them in?' 

Stiles hummed, tapping his chin 'Yeah, but we would probably be trapped too'

'Worth it?' Luna asked with a small shrug 'I mean, I personally prefer fighting hand in hand with the goddess of hunting and killing from the shadows...'

'True' Stiles agreed, because like hell is he gonna take his chances with a deadly arrow flying from whoever the fuck knows where. 'Do you have the ingredients for the rune Apollo gave us?' he asked his Bonded.

She scoffed at him, opening her bag filled to the brim with anything and everything that seemed useful.

Stiles nodded 'If we trap Artemis first, we will only have her Hunters to worry about.' that's a good strategy, neutralizing the biggest threat first.

'Um' Liam started, a little unsure, coming up to them and peeking into the bag Luna held 'Are we gonna get those red goo thingis that heal wounds???'

Luna's face changed immediately from focused and calculating to  _I'm the mom here, you better listen up._

'Why would you?' she asked, crossing arms over her chest 'You're not going anywhere.' 

Liam choked a little on his own spit, an outraged expression on his face. 'What?! No! What?!' he turned to Theo, looking for some help 'No! I'm not letting you go after them alone!' 

'We're not alone' Luna countered 'Alone would likely indicate one individual, and' he pointed to herself, Stiles and Peter 'I count three. Plus my father, so we have four.'

Weird, Stiles didn't realise she cared for his friends that much, and to give up the very much needed backup, she must _really_ like them... But like,  _very very much needed,_ since Artemis had an army of at least 30 hunters...

'Excuse me?' Adam this time 'You really think you're leaving  _me_ behind?! After all we've been through, I'm not letting you go there and just, like, die, because of' he waved his hands around franticly 'I don't even fucking know what!' he scoffed and almost stomped his leg in a temper tantrum 'I can call for more people to fight if you're so _concerned about me.'_

'Who?' Stiles asks suspiciously, because he's not liking the thought of having to fight crazy hunters on top of everything. 

'Um' Adam's shoulders sagged a little under the hard gaze 'My brothers? Half brothers? Winchesters... Sam, Dean... you heard of them?' 

'They kill everything that stands in their way' Peter stated coldly 'What makes you think they won't kill us?' 

'Well, they're not gonna kill my pack!' Adam exclaimed, a little offended that Peter would ever suggest such a thing. 'And they're sorta already here' he added in a whisper, casting his eyes down. 

Wait... Did the human, _the hunter_ just called them  _pack...?_

'Well, I'm not staying behind either.' Chris said calmly, leaning against a wall, hiding in the shadows. 

There were some more outbursts of anger, some calm  _you try and fight me on this_ statements (mostly from Lydia and Theo) and the argument was over. 

Luna reached into her back, hiding her growing smirk. 

 _Oh?_ Was that a test? Of loyalty? Bravery? 

~You sneaky little shit~ Stiles made sure she heard the words. She simply huffed a laugh and proceeded to throw two vials each to everyone in the room. 

'Now' she clasped her hands together 'How do we lure them in, and where?'

* * *

Getting Scott to work with them was harder than Stiles suspected, but once he told the True Alpha it isn't their intention to kill Artemis he,  _of course,_ started listening. Funny, the way Scott's mind works. (Sties conveniently didn't mention anything about the Hunters... 'cause at least  _some_ deaths were bound to happen. Hopefully not on their side...)

They were already waiting in the agreed spot for a while, runes carefully carved into the walls and floor, when Scott and his pack appeared. Stiles didn't really like the part of the plan in which they were to play bait, but it was the only plan they had... And Artemis seemed adamant on killing them, seeing as she attacked twice. Maybe she doesn't deal well with failure. 

Luna silently, and with a bit too much force, handed them the red glass bottles.  _She can be scarily passive aggressive when she feels like it..._

'Who are they?' Scott asked, nose up in the air metaphorically and literally, pointing to the group of people he hadn't met yet. 

Stiles rolled his eyes a little, since friendly introductions wasn't really the most important thing right now, but answered anyway 'Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and Luna's father' he said, pointing in the direction where Magnus, Luna and Raphael were going over the plan again in hushed voice 'Next is Raphael Santiago, Leader of New York's Vampire Clan and his right hand, Lily Chen' Scott's face twisted in disgust and Stiles wanted to punch it right off. He moved his finger to where the hunters were standing 'Sam and Dean Winchester. Adam Milligan. Hunters.' Scott grimaced even more, and Stiles really didn't need to test his temper right now.

'The moment Artemis in the right spot, run to the safe spot' Stiles reminded him and his pack, just in case, pointing at the far end of the hangar. It was perfect for trapping anyone inside, but also hard to run from.

Him and Luna covered the walls with almost every rune they deemed half helpful, so the far corner was practically indestructible.

Scott only nodded courtly, obviously nervous as hell. Stiles motioned for his friends to take their positions, most of them hiding in the shadows, Chris, Adam and his brothers scrambling onto the roof. 

He armed them all with scent and visual blocking charms, as well as healing and strength enhancements for those who didn't have those naturally. 

They spent almost an hour arguing, saying that they're not gonna sit by and watch the town burn, that they want to help, and Stiles agreed. The charms were the best he could do to ensure their safety...

When they took their spots, he wiped off the rune on the doors, leaving them slightly agar at the same time, letting the moonlight in. 

All they had to do now is wait... So they waited. 

* * *

 

Stiles really expected the goddess of hunters to be a bit more intelligent... but there she was, coming closer and closer to the not so well camouflaged trap not seeming to notice any of their wards at all. Maybe insanity played a part in that, maybe the rage at letting Scott and his pack slip through her fingers, but whatever it was, the wind was telling him she was almost there. 

As he felt the cold breeze of the night dance over his skin, he squeezed Peter's hand and made eye contact with Luna who stood on the other side. Peter squeezed back reassuringly. 

Even though he was focused on their plan, his head was still playing the image of Peter dying in his mind, over and over again. He won't let that happen.  _He won't!_

The werewolf must have sensed his mood, as he held his hand even tighter as if saying not to worry.  _Not to worry?!_

~She's here~ Luna stated just a second before the door opened with way too much force ~drama queen~ her voice sounded in his head again, almost making him snort and reveal his position. He shot her an irritated look, but his attention quickly turned to the newcomers. 

'Well' a sneer echoed off of the walls, making Scott and his pack tense visibly. Stiles could see a silhouette of a woman, tall, muscular and powerful.  'Someone's really persistent about dying, huh?' she cooed disgustingly. 

After her came at least 20 of her Hunters. The last one entered with no sign of anyone else coming. Well, Chris will hopefully deal with the last ten... 

Stiles and Luna simultaneously took deep breaths. Stiles willed his Element, shutting the door with a bang, runes all over the building activating and blaring gold light. 

_~Showtime, bitches~_

The Hunters looked a bit worried, glancing around at the walls, but the goddess didn't seemed fazed by the commotion at all, her eyes dead set on Scott. When the True Alpha noticed, he immediately ushered his pack to the protected corner, standing by them as well. 

Artemis run into the invisible protection field and was promptly shot back. She got up from the floor only to run into the field again. And again. After a while she stated shooting her arrows but those bounced off as well.

The most eerie sound left her mouth as she panted and growled, looking around, whipping her head left and right. 'Who did this?!' she asked the room. 

Their hiding charms must have worked since she didn't sense them at all. 

~She's almost on the trap~ Luna noticed, frustrated ~but not quite yet~

Just like they planned, Lydia, Malia and Lily emerged from the shadows. Females as the first front. At once, every bow turned to them, but the goddess put her hand up, stopping her Hunters. 

_Just like they planned._

Lydia slowly made her way to the goddess, not saying anything, her hands were shaking in fear but she held her head up proudly. She stopped a good meter or two away, glanced at the engravings on the floor, probably estimating the direction. 

The moment Artemis started saying something, Lydia screamed. Her voice roared over the walls, creating extraordinary force. 

Malia and Lily appeared seemingly out of nowhere, grabbing the disoriented goddess and dragging her the few centimetres left to reach the trap. Some of the Hunters saw it, and pointed their weapons at them, but to no avail. The girls were out of sight already, hiding once again. 

Artemis looked around, smirking 'A Banshee? Delightful! I wouldn't mind having a Banshee in my little army' she clasped her hands cheerfully, then pouted 'I just don't seem to see the goal of your little-' she took a step forward. Well,  _tried taking a step forwards,_ but was stopped. Every Hunter in the room started growling, creating a protective circle around their leader. 

The goddess trashed inside the circle, banging at the invisible walls, as if she thought that would help her in any way. 'How dare you?! I'm a goddess! How dare you disrespect me like that!' 

~Christ, she's so much more messed up than I imagined.~ Stiles told Luna, looking at the insane scene that played in front of them. ~But at least they're all exactly where we want them...~

Time for phase two of the plan... Release the werewolves. And vampires. 

Raphael, Lily, Malia, Liam and Theo appeared in the dim light, though barely visible with how quick they were moving. 

Arrows were flying in a crazy hurricane and bodies were swaying all around the room. Stiles could barely keep up, but noticed the arrow flying straight at Theo's head just in time. He willed his Element, quickly stopping the deadly weapon just before it hit it's target. Theo didn't even seem to notice... 

Stiles saw another arrow being shot down with a spike of ice mere seconds before hitting Raphael. Too many close calls. 

The werewolves and vampires returned to their places in the shadows, the charms activating themselves, making them barely visible. Most of them were panting harshly, but they seemed to be fine beyond that. 

Stiles turned to the Hunters to evaluate the outcome. Three of them were down, either unconscious or bleeding out, and at least ten of them were disarmed, their weapons either broken or lying somewhere far away. 

And... it all seemed to be working. They didn't seem scared per ce, but they did look slightly stunned by the fact someone managed to cross fire with them  _and live._

Stiles wondered how much time do they have before the Hunters start shooting blindly at the walls. They already seemed to get more and more agitated, flinching at every little sound. 

Ten minutes later his friends looked about ready for phase 3, which was almost like phase 2, just reinforced. Raphael, Lily, Malia, Liam and Theo left their hideout, with Peter and Magnus following suit. 

Just like before, it was chaotic, but Stiles and Luna still managed to stop quite a few arrows. Unfortunately, one of them shot Theo, but he was quickly dragged back into the shadows by Magnus, already getting down to heal the chimera. Liam followed them not to long later, limping, an arrow dandling from his shin. 

Shit, Malia is down too. Time for the next step of the plan. Stiles whistled loudly, calling his friends back. Peter appeared by his side again and Stiles couldn't help hugging him tight.

'Are you okay?' he whispered, to which Peter jerked his head once. There was blood slowly oozing from his shoulder, but it didn't seem too serious. Stiles nodded back. 

 

His friends looked... exhausted. Most of them panting, some superficial wounds scarring their bodies. 

He glanced at the Hunters. Only six of them left sanding, three of which still armed. He caught Luna's eye, who nodded. 

~It's our time to shine, little sparkle.~ she joked, but even in their thoughts he could sense some nervousness rolling off of her. 

Stiles took a deep breath and stepped onto the light, showing himself to their opponents. On the other side, he could see Luna doing the same. 

Immediately, arrows started raining their way but they weren't able to rip through either Stiles' or Luna's Element barrier. 

Luna's ice protection field cracked a little under an especially strong shot, but he has to give her props for not even flinching. 

They slowly made their way to their goal, stopping a few meters away from where Artemis was trapped, still banging hopelessly at the invisible walls.

'We're giving you a chance to run' Stiles said to the women, loud, clear and confident, ignoring the outraged string of curses leaving Artemis' mouth.

He wasn't feeling confident at all, his heart was pounding in his chest and his head was hurting from the amount of power he had to put into stopping all of the arrows, but... Fake it, till you make it, right?

'You are under her influence.' Luna continued, stopping by his side 'We will not pursue you, if you decide to leave now.' 

'Artemis Hunters don't run' a blonde woman on their left sneered, bringing her bow up.

Stiles was so focused on her, he didn't notice the woman on his right, that was closing in on him with incredible speed, a knife in her hand. 

He willed every muscle in his body, every single drop of power to turn around, to push the woman back, but... It was too late. 

_Fucking hell, it was going so well!_

 

One second a knife was scraping his rib and the other the woman was gone. 

Stiles immediately pulled up his shield, only then looking around for an explanation. The woman was lying on the dirty floor, choking on her own blood, trying to cover her neck. Right next to her stood a wolf. A magnificent, silver wolf almost as tall as a grown human, whose fur lit up in golden light under the faint moonlight. 

The wolf's claws and fangs were covered in blood, but were also surrounded by something that looked almost like  _electricity._ Pure power. The wolf jumped up to Stiles' side, hiding behind the shield. It looked up, and it's eyes lit up in the unmistakable golden/silver combination.

'Peter?!' Stiles exclaimed, delighted, excitement so huge he almost forgot where they were. 'How the hell?!' he asked, still smiling. The wolf,  _Peter,_ seemed to shrug, so Stiles shrugged as well. They have some business to finish. 

'The Empowered Defender' the blonde Hunter whispered while gazing at Peter, her eyes widening in shock.

_The what?!_

'You- you're- how- you're not supposed to exist!'

Artemis went quiet behind the five women still shielding her, her own features frozen in bewilderment. 

'The Rightful Warriors.' Another Hunter said. They all lowered their weapons, glancing at each other, as if looking for some guidance. 'Do- does your offer still stand?' she asked. 

Stiles thought about it for a minute. They didn't seem to be as crazy as Artemis, but if they let them go, they'll have to keep close tabs on them... or send them right back up to Mount Olympus.

Still, enough people have died today... He nodded, and the Hunters proceeded to throw their bows and knives to the ground, bowing before them then walking to the far back of the hangar. 

'What?!' Artemis spit out, calling after her Hunters 'You're a disgrace! You'll never be forgiven!' she turned sharply, looking at The Rightful Warriors and their Defender 'Zeus will execute you if you dare to hurt me!'

'I'd like to see him try' Luna huffed.  _Fake it, till you make it, right?_

Stiles retrieved the Vessel that until now was resting safely in his pocket.

Artemis' eyes widened even more as she turned to Luna 'You!' she shouted, pointing at her 'Why are you associating yourself with those male pests? If -' she was slowly starting to loose her cool 'if you join me, I'll give you everything you'd ever wish for!'

Luna examined her nails for a second then looked up, expression unimpressed. 'Are you really suggesting that as a Rightful Warrior I should downgrade myself to being a mere hunter in a clique run by a murderous psychopath?' she huffed, taking a step forward, while Artemis took a step backwards. 

'We are the defenders of Earth' Stiles said, his eyes blaring supernatural light 'And there is no place for you here any more.'

'I'll go back!' she looked at Luna again, as if even speaking to Stiles was too much for the ego 'I'll go back to Olympus, and never leave!' her eyes turned pleading. 'Don't lock me in that!' she screamed, pointing at the Vessel. 

'You've committed too many crimes' Stiles continued, if only to irritate her with his  _male presence_ even further. 'You've taken too many lives. You've tried hurting my allies, twice.' he pointed to Scott and his pack, who were still safe in the far end of the hangar. 'Your Hunters have hurt my Pack' he motioned behind himself, where his friends started emerging from the shadows. 'And now' he sneered 'you'll answer for your crimes.'

Stiles shrugged his jacket off, activating a few of his runes. 

Now, he really didn't feel confident. The spell Apollo gave them? It was hard... Really intricate and it required  _a lot_ of power. 

He caught Luna's hand in a tight grip.  _~Fake it, till you make it.~_

_'This process, this is life driven by a will  
Opposed to it, because it finds death' _

They began reciting, not caring about the growing protests of the goddess.

_'Inside. This friction, resistance  
Aimed toward staying in the background'_

He could feel his insides burning, eyes blinded by the goddess who desperately tried to change herself into her true form. 

_'Of one infinity. This heavy inertia  
Weighing towards the genesis filled with stale blood'_

Wind and water were swirling all around, banging loudly on the walls, as if trying to escape. Artemis was screaming something... Stiles didn't know what. His own blood and beating of a heart were deafening him.

 _'This process is the dying not yet traversed_  
_By anyone on the road; through which a reverse_  
_Remembrance of the dead does not shine.'_

He was begging to get weak, he knew it. The goddess was resisting the spell, and it took a lot out of them to just keep her in place. 

He felt like falling to the floor, collapsing, giving up... But then he felt a warm presence next to him, supporting him. He felt multiple hands grabbing his arms and shoulders, and glancing at Luna he noticed Malia was right next to her, keeping her upright. 

He could almost taste all the energy his friends were sharing with him. 

Both Bonded screamed, extending their hands, getting ready for the last part of the spell. They drew a rune in the thin air, a half each, and pushed it in Artemis' direction.

The moment the rune touched her skin, she stopped moving, her face twisting in the last expression of rage.

Seconds later she almost literally evaporated. Her body turned to ash and a golden mist flew in the air, landing in the Vessel Stiles was holding out. 

He quickly put a cap on it and everything went quiet. The water and wind calmed itself, and nobody dared to say a word for a long while. 

 

Adam and Chris came through the door,  _thank fuck they're fine._

'Is that-?' the younger hunter asked, pointing to the Vessel. Everyone nodded. 'Um, so, like, what do we do with her now?' 

The all looked at each other and promptly started laughing. 

 _Because what, in the almighty fuck, are they supposed to do with A Goddess In A Bottle?!_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, nobody died. Am I getting soft? :D
> 
> Sooooo, this is technically the ending... but wait! There's an epilogue! (I mean there will be, when I write it :D) It will mostly be Halloween themed fluff, and it should be up in a few days. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the whole story. It was my first ever fic with expanded plot and multiple chapters, and it was quite a challenge... :D  
> Thank you for sticking with me and commenting and for all the kudos and love!


	18. Epilogue, kinda

The days after they defeated Artemis have been... weird. 

Stiles should feel relieved that the treat is gone, but all the unanswered questions have only put him on the edge. 

The Artemis Hunters run away the moment they saw a chance, leaving their leader behind. Stiles tried tracking them, but it was as if they dropped off of the face of Earth. (And maybe they did...) At least there were no more mysterious murders. 

Figuring out what to do with Artemis was a bit of a tough cookie too, because no matter where they'd hide the Vessel, someone was bound to come looking for them, either the Hunters, gods or someone else entirely. 

And sure enough, not a day later, a man appeared in the middle of Stiles' room, in the worst time possible. 

 

_Stiles heard the sound that he grew familiar with over the last week and saw the glow of gold light on Peter's naked body._

_'Jesus fuckin Chr-' he cursed, scrambling for a blanket. Only after he covered Peter and himself with it, he turned around._

_'What the fuck?!' he screamed at the intruder. He was so furious he almost got up to slap the man, but Peter held him in place, hugging his waist reassuringly._

_The man looked young, maybe around Stiles' age. He wore a UPS snap back, classic jeans and tee, and a pair of Converse. His face was twisted in terror._

_'Are gods not familiar with the idea of knocking?!' Stiles shouted 'Out, out, fucking out!'_

_Five minutes later when Stiles went down to the living room, he was met with the sight of the god sitting on a couch with both the Sheriff and Luna glaring at him._

_Stiles didn't even bother sitting. 'What do you want?' he asked coldly. He looked at the god who seemed even more terrified now. Stiles noticed that the Converse he was wearing had wings on them. Must be Hermes, then._

_'First, I just want to say how sorry I am for-'_

_'Save it' Luna cut in 'What do you want?'_

_The god scratched his head, obviously uncomfortable. He mumbled something about... killing his father? 'I- I'm just a messenger.' he started, as if that sentence would assure him safety in some way 'And I come with a message from Zeus, who would like you to kindly give us Artemis back' he finished in a small voice._

_Stiles huffed a laugh 'Now you intervene, huh? When she was running around and killing humans it was okay, but when someone caught her it's not?' he took the Vessel out of his pocket and shook it a little. 'And why would I give her to you? So you could let her go? So she could come back and attack again? I don't think so.' he sneered._

_'Sir, you don't understand' Hermes said 'You don't know how' he searched for the right word 'temperamental Zeus can get. If you don't oblige, he'll take it from you himself!'_

_'Ha!' Luna exploded, startling everyone. 'I'd really like to see him try' she said, her eyes dangerous._

_'Yeah, not happening' Stiles agreed 'If he wants to start a war, so be it. He won't win it anyway.'  F_ _ake confidence could be Stiles middle name by now..._

_When Hermes got up to leave,empty handed, Stiles remembered something. 'By the way' the god stopped dead in his tracks 'Tell Apollo it was a dick move to not mention about Peter being the Empowered Defender!'_

_Stiles worried for a second that the expression of terror was now permanently tattooed on the god's face, but, oh well._

 

In the evening of the same day Stiles found a book on his desk that certainly didn't belong there. It looked old and wrinkled and  _valuable._ He opened it and found a note inside saying "Sorry for the dick move" with a winky face.  _That damn fucker._

Stiles forgave him not ten minutes later, when he realised how  _amazing_ the book is. It was a little like bestiary, but better. It had all kinds of creatures catalogued and described, some Stiles didn't even heard of. 

He opened it on the chapter about the Rightful Warriors and quickly realised it's word for word the same text he read a few months back. It just seemed Stiles didn't have the full version. 

He skimmed through what he already knew, and finally found the part he was interested in. 

Huh. It seems that Empowered Defenders are even rarer than Warriors themselves, since to create the Defender you would have to sacrifice something highly valuable.

'I guess immortality was valuable enough...' Stiles sighed. 

He read the same part a few times, looking for some side effects that could hurt Peter in any way, but found none. The Empowered Defenders make the Warriors more powerful, they protect and care for their companions, and it said they can even create a link similar to what the Bonded have between themselves.

'So, like a Pack bond?' Stiles asked no one in particular. 

It also said that the Defenders gain supernatural powers that differ depending on what they were before the change. When Stiles found the part concerning werewolves he felt the need to let out an impressed whistle. 

He already knew about the possibility of shifting into a wolf, the electricity-like energy around Peter's fangs and claws is the other thing, but the rest was a surprise. It said that Defenders are able to control Elements, much like the Warriors, and perform protection and healing magic. 

He could already see how much fun he'll have teaching (torturing) Peter. 

'Whacha readin?' Luna's voice started Stiles out of his thoughts. 

She made herself comfortable on his bed and he wordlessly passed her the book. He spent the next twenty minutes watching Luna let out little 'oh's or 'ah's, nodding her head in understanding or shooting her eyebrows up in surprise. 

'Aw hell' she whined 'Have you seen this?' she asked not really showing him what  _this_ is.

'What.' he asked, a bit agitated. 

She rolled his eyes at him, and started reading a passage from the book. 'The Rightful Warriors are obliged to protect the ground they walk on. Their intuition will lead them to those in need. They will not refuse aid. Together with their companions they'll roam the Earth to decide the fates of those who wronged the innocent.' she shut the book and grimaced. 'That's a whole lotta responsibility. On my best days, I just want to cuddle in a blanked with coffee and a book, not "roam the Earth to decide fates"'

'What happens if we don't?' Stiles wondered out loud, not liking the idea of spending their lives chasing after supernatural bullshit either.

'Who knows?' Luna shrugged, resigned. 'Eternal damnation?' 

They went quiet for a moment. 

'With great power comes great responsibility!' they both blurted out at the same time, in mocking, theatrical voices, then started laughing hysterically. 

'It's not even that funny!' Luna choked out, wiping some tears away. 

* * *

 

Despite Stiles developing a slight paranoia, waiting for either Zeus to attack or some other threat to appear, the next few months have been surprisingly peaceful. 

When the summer was over, both Luna and Stiles moved in with Peter, since he had more than enough space for all of them. Liam whined for over a month after, saying how unfair it is that he had to live in the dorms, but well, Stiles isn't one to deprive him off of the full, glorious college experience.

They'll ask him and Theo to move in sooner or later anyway, they just want to torture him a bit first. 

Stiles kept in touch with the rest of his friends, skyping with Lydia, Malia, Chris, Adam and his father any time he could. It was weird how much it hurt him if he hadn't heard from them in less than a week, but he pushed the feeling down, simply enjoying how close they were now, how happy that made him feel. 

 

It was the begging of October when Malia turned up on their doorstep, a travel bag in each of her hands. 

Stiles was about to ask what on Earth was she doing here when Luna pushed him out of the way, and jumped on the werecoyote, forcing her to loose her grip on the bags.

'Hi-' she started, but anything else she said was muffled by the fierce kissed Luna was leaving all over her face.

Stiles had to pick his jaw up from the floor. 'How the hell did I not know about this?!?!' he squeaked out, his voice breaking a few times. 

Luna turned her head a bit, still not letting go of Malia, and pouted 'You just don't pay me enough attention!' 

 

Malia wanted to find a separate apartment for herself and Luna, but the latter put her foot down saying she's not moving out "'cause Peter's too good of a cook". In Stiles' opinion she either wanted to irritate both of the Hales, or bring them closer together as a  _family._ With Luna, you never know if it's mischief or kindness...

 

As the October was nearing its end they all realised that the skype calls are a bit too little for now, and decided to celebrate the upcoming Halloween together in Beacon Hills. 

Some might think Stiles would hate the holidays, seeing as he had to deal with monsters on a daily basis, but he was secretly a complete and utter whore for cheap costumes and even cheaper candy. 

Well, maybe not so secretly. 

'You look ridiculous.' Lydia stated, entering the Stilinski house. 

Stiles glanced down at his Little Red Riding Hood costume, _the skirt included_ , and shrugged 'I have no idea whacha talking 'bout' he said cheerfully. He might have looked _a bit ridiculous,_ but he had a vision! Okay?!

He called for Peter, who came out of the kitchen wearing black jeans and a simple white T-shirt with the words "The Big Bad Wolf" scribbled on it with black sharpie.

'Couple costumes?' Lydia mocked, raising an eyebrow at Stiles. 

'Don't pour your bitterness all over our nauseatingly sweet relationship!' Stiles said hugging Peter with way more force than necessary. Lydia, for her part, paraded proudly in a Daphne from Scooby-Doo costume. 

Not long after Luna and Malia entered through the door, both dressed in plain, bleak green shirts and pants.

'Great! More couple costumes!' Lydia huffed. Stiles really hoped that inviting Parrish over today will help with her _attitude_ , because it's border line unbearable. 

'What are you supposed to be?' Peter asked, peeking at them from above Stiles' shoulder. 

'Um, Piper and Alex?' Luna said, as if it was obvious. More confusion appeared on Peter's face. 'Orange Is The New Black? DUH!' when Peter sill didn't seem to get it, she thrown her hands in the air and stormed off. 

'She made me watch the whole 5 seasons just for this' Malia growled. 

_'I HEARD THAT!'_

 

Lydia surprisingly didn't say anything when Liam and Theo showed up dresses as a _very_ NSFW version of Mario and Luigi.

 

The music was playing as more people started to pour into the house, Mason with Corey, Magnus with a very grumpy looking guy called Alec, and Raphael with Simon... even Scott with his Pack came, since they were on speaking terms after Scott (with great difficulty) apologized Stiles and his friends for how he treated them. Almost everyone was here, minus Chris and Adam (but Stiles didn't want to think about what slowed them down...). 

It was more people than Stiles ever seen in his house, he didn't even know if they'd all fit there.

It made him happy, the sound of chatter and laughter, people enjoying their time. It was so different to what the house usually was.

Looking around the room he couldn't help the smile forcing its way on his face.

Malia was growling at Theo and Liam who were beating her quite severely in the game of bobbing for apples, Lydia and Parrish were deep into what looked like hard flirting, Luna was shouting at Peter for not appreciating the classic of a movie that Hocus Pocus is, Chris and Adam, that appeared some time ago out of nowhere (Stiles hopes it wasn't his room...) were groping each other on the couch while Raphael and Simon found their entrainment in creeping Scott and his Pack the hell out by hissing at them, fangs out and all. (Mason and Corey just as Mangus and Alec were nowhere to be seen, and Stiles, _again_ , hopes he won't find them in his room).

To an outsider it might look like a house of a dysfunctional family, and Stiles might even agree, but it was a dysfunctional family that loved each other. Stiles was so grateful for not being alone any more, for the friends he had, for the amazing man he could call his boyfriend, for-

 '-WE'RE WATCHING HOCUS POCUS AND FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!' Luna shouted at Peter, angrily pushing the disc in the DVD the player. 

Stiles couldn't help his smile growing even wider. 

 

A few hours later, when everyone was lazying around either too drunk or too full of food to move, Scott got up to leave, his pack already heading for the door. 

'We should get going' Scott said, and Stiles followed after to see him out 'I had fun' the True Alpha continued. Stiles nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, not sure what more to do. 

'Thank you' Scott said after a moment of awkward eye contact. Stiles had a feeling he wasn't thanking him for the invitation to the party. 

Scott turned around to leave, but stopped glancing at Stiles one more time. 

'Be a better Alpha to them than I was' he whispered.

Stiles looked back where his friends were, Beetlejuice softly playing in the background, and felt his heart fill with so much happiness. 

'I'll try' he whispered back.

 

He nestled comfortably on the couch, in Peter's arms, stretching his legs over Luna and Malia. 

'I love you' he murmured into Peter's neck, but the words weren't directed only at him. 

'We love you too' Malia murmured back, squeezing his ankle. 

 

He honestly couldn't imagine having a better dysfunctional family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, I guess. 
> 
> I wanted to fit an explanation of what was going on with Peter, while at the same time leaving myself a way to possibly do a part 2 someday, I hope I didn't confuse you too much ;)
> 
> The fluff bit is short, I know, but I just wanted to throw in a little sweetness in Stiles' life. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me throughout the whole thing, you guys are amazing. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you liked it, please leave some nice comments :D  
> If you didn't, please leave any constructive criticism that comes to your mind! 
> 
> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic and I'd love to hear what you think about it. 
> 
> [if you want to check out my tumblr](http://appreciatelove.tumblr.com)


End file.
